Moonfire
by wolfgirl89
Summary: It's been a year since Edward left Bella cold, broken, and in the arms of her best friend, Jacob. Bella knows her love for Edward will never die, but lately she's been seeing Jake in a whole new light. Rated M for language and tasteful but HOT LEMONS.
1. Hunger

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all characters in the Twilight Series. Rated M (17+) for later chapters._

*******

**Chapter 1: Hunger**

"Jake, you've already had like eight slices!" I gazed in astonishment as my goofy best friend Jacob reached across the floor to where a nearly-empty pizza box lay opened and grabbed yet another slice of pepperoni and cheese.

"What? Bells, c'mon, I'm a growing wolf-boy…man…_thing_. I could probably finish off eight _entire_ pizzas if I put my mind to it." He winked in my direction as he chomped off a huge bite. I turned my accusatory glare back towards the television, as the credits began to roll on the movie we had been watching.

For the past few months, the best part of my day had been whenever I was hanging out with Jacob. His friendly smile and loving hugs had become comforts to me. I loved every minute that I spent with him, even when he was being a dumb jerk. That was why I had reacted with such excitement yesterday when Charlie told me he would be going out of town for a week in order to update his police chief training and that I would have to stay at Jake's house. I told Charlie I was fine to stay at home by myself, but he insisted on calling Billy and asking him if I could stay here for the week. He thinks he leaves me alone too much and he probably didn't want me to be unsupervised around sharp objects. I didn't blame him. I had been consumed with my own sorrow and depression for the entirety of this past year. Ever since _he_ left…

I quickly shook my head to clear the painful thought from my mind before the stabbing ache had a chance to inflict itself upon my chest. I glanced over towards Jake, who had devoured his pizza slice and was now half-buried in the deep freezer outside on the patio. A muffled cry came from his direction,

"Hey Bells, you like chocolate ice cream, right?" I smiled.

"Do you even have to ask?" He walked back into the house with a tub of ice cream and then disappeared into the kitchen. He re-emerged momentarily, grinning, and holding a large chocolate ice cream cone, complete with a large dollop of whipped cream and sprinkles on top. He handed me the cone,

"There you go, honey. Enjoy the Jacob Special, made for a real special girl!" He winked cheekily and then burst out laughing, "Sorry, that was too cheesy for even _me_ to handle." I groaned and then thanked him for the ice cream.

Jake was such a nice guy, always looking out for me, but I felt guilty for spending so much time with him due to the fact that he had, on more than one occasion, told me he wanted to be more than just friends. Jacob liked me. Actually, he _loved_ me. And although he had made his case perfectly clear as to why I would be much better off being with him than, well, _anyone_, I couldn't deny to him that I was in love with someone else. Someone who had left me cold and broken, but would always have a permanent hold on my heart.

As we finished up our ice creams I noticed myself beginning to yawn. I was completely exhausted. We had spent almost the entire day on the back roads in the Quileute woods, Jake teaching me some tips on how to ride my motorcycle like a pro. I warned him that I'd be better off just sticking to learning how to stay on the bike itself, but he liked to challenge me (a.k.a. watch me make a fool out of myself and then laugh). It had been a scorching hot day and the blazing sun had left me completely devoid of energy.

"Hey sleepy," he murmured as he gently stroked my face, pushing away the hair that had fallen as my head drooped. "C'mon, let me show you where you'll be crashing tonight." He grabbed my arms and slowly pulled me up off the floor and hugged me close to him.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, "but you'll be sleeping in my room. It's the only bed left in the house, other than my Dad's, now that my sisters have moved out."

After a short walk down the hall, he grabbed the handle of a closed door and slowly turned it.

"And I put new sheets on and everything, so, um, no worries there." He said with a coy smile, like he was chuckling at his own private thoughts. He pushed open the door and motioned for me to step inside.

As my weary and half-closed eyes scanned around his bedroom I wasn't at all surprised at what I saw. His room was probably the tiniest I'd ever seen, especially since tiny was the last word that would come to mind when looking at Jake. I felt a twinge of pity when I realized that his two older sisters had probably laid claim to the two larger, yet still quaint, bedrooms. Still, as I glanced around his room my groggy condition did not distract me from noticing that everything inside the space screamed 'Jacob.' Posters of various rock bands covered the walls and dirty clothing and shoes littered the floor.

At the far side of his room (which, unfortunately for him, was a mere few steps away from the doorway where we both stood) there was a small bed covered with a messy array of white sheets and a large flat pillow. The only window in the room was broken and the refreshing autumn breeze wafted gently inside. As I continued to survey the space I suddenly felt a pair of large warm hands brush along my waist as Jacob gently squeezed around me and stepped into his room.

"Umm, sorry about the mess, Bells," he said as he nervously started picking up scattered pieces of clothing and haphazardly tossing them into a nearby hamper, "I haven't really had anyone in here before. Well, except for Quil and Embry, but they're even messier than me so they don't even notice all of this." He gestured embarrassingly to the unfolded sheets and scattered clothing. I laughed nervously, as one usually does when seeing a friend's bedroom for the first time.

"Hey Jake, no problem. This is perfect." I yawned, exhausted from the busy day. He must have noticed I was fading fast because he quickly rearranged the sheets on his bed and retrieved another fresh pillow from the closet. He softly grabbed my hand and pulled me inside his room.

"You should get some sleep. You had a long day and I don't want you to be tired for your ride to school tomorrow. You cause _enough_ trouble for me, and yourself, on a bike when you're _one hundred percent_ alert. I'm pretty sure Dr. Cullen's practice would crumble if he didn't have Miss Accident-Prone Swan around to keep the business coming in."

I inhaled sharply at the mention of that name. Jacob, his eyes suddenly in a panic, caught my reaction and then dropped his head to the ground.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. I was just trying to make you laugh and then all of a sudden it just sort of spilled out and …"

But I could no longer focus on his apologetic voice. I stood there, in shock, because the pain I had been bracing for, the pain I had come to expect whenever _that_ name was uttered, did not come. Instead, I felt a strangely warm glow resonating in my chest. I looked up at Jacob, who had finished his frantic apology and was now gauging my expression, and smiled weakly.

"No, Jake, it's okay, _really_. I don't want you to have to censor your thoughts when you're around me. It's not fair to ask that of someone."

I was still puzzled by the warmth I felt inside of me. I glanced down at my hand to realize that he had a firm hold on it. I smiled again. I was so grateful to have Jacob. Someone who stood by me through all of my issues, my heartbreak, my hopeless desires. He was somebody special, that's for sure.

I looked up at his tentative expression and flashed him the widest smile I could muster up. He raised one eyebrow suspiciously at my unexpected gesture and then broke into that beautifully gleaming smile that I had come to appreciate and love so much during these last few months.

As he smiled at me I became faintly aware of my heart coming to life inside my chest. Beating happily once again. I knew in my mind that our relationship was strictly platonic, one of mutual dependency. So then why did my heart suddenly feel strong and alive once again?

"Bella, seriously, you should lie down. You look like you're about to fall over." Jacob, still grinning, pulled my hand towards him assertively until my body was up against his. He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled gently.

I could feel his warm skin radiating against my body as he reached his free hand up towards my face and began softly stroking my cheek. My heartbeat steadily increased as he slowly continued to caress my cheek, my jaw, my neck. Despite his blazing touch I shivered slightly and could feel goose bumps rising on my skin. This shouldn't be right. I loved somebody else. And how could I betray a love so great even though I knew _the_ _one_ would never be in my presence again? I slowly inhaled a deep breath and pulled away.

"Yeah, well, goodnight, I guess. Where will you sleep?" I asked. Jacob, obviously disappointed at my sudden retreat but undoubtedly accustomed to my rejection, sighed and then half-smiled.

"Oh, I'll just take the couch in the living room. I can leave my door open if you'd like." He gestured to his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'd like that actually," I laughed, "I'm used to falling asleep amidst the soothing sounds of your thunderous snoring." He chuckled.

"Ha ha, very funny. Well at least I don't mumble in my sleep. I feel sorry for the people who have to deal with _that_." I rolled my eyes and then pushed him playfully out of the room.

"Get out of here, wolf! Leave the human in peace." He reluctantly made his way out the door.

"Night Bells. Let me know if you need anything at all. I'll be right out here, honey." He winked.

"Night Jake."

As his footsteps retreated away from the bedroom, I sighed quietly to myself and turned towards the tiny bed. I _was_ tired. I made my way across the room, flipped off my shoes and then looked down at myself. My clothing was a bit disgraceful. I had dirt covering the majority of my shirt and my jeans weren't exactly the most comfortable attire for a good night's sleep. I turned towards the door and called out,

"Hey Jake? Could I maybe borrow a T-shirt to sleep in or something?" I heard the rattle of jars and the rustle of packages in the distance. It was obvious that he was grabbing yet _another_ snack before heading to bed. Man, this guy could eat. He quickly answered my call, his voice muffled as he was likely buried chest-deep inside the refrigerator.

"Yeah sure, Bells! All of my clean stuff is in the top drawer. Just grab whatever you need." I spotted the set of dresser drawers and proceeded to pull the top one open. Inside was an assortment of folded T-shirts, socks, and shorts. I grabbed his smallest looking plain white T-shirt (which was still about three sizes too big for me) and a pair of dark blue plaid boxer shorts. As I quickly changed out of my clothing and into his I chuckled to myself as I pulled on the boyish boxer shorts. _Now here's something I never thought I'd be wearing_, I thought humorously to myself.

The sun had all but set as I finally climbed into the tiny bed. It was extremely comfortable, despite its tattered appearance and even though the sheets were clean they smelled distinctly like Jake. A perfect mixture of pine needles, spicy cologne, and motor oil. I pulled the only sheet cover up over my body and as soon as my head hit the pillow I felt myself laze into a much-needed slumber.

***

What felt like a couple of hours later, I awoke suddenly to find myself shivering and shaking violently. The single thin bed sheet that had once felt adequate was no longer enough to keep my body temperature at a comfortable level now that the sun had descended well below the horizon. My teeth chattered together noisily as I attempted to curl my body up into a tight ball while simultaneously scanning the dark room for any sign of a blanket. I heard quiet footsteps approaching the door and then Jacob's head poked into the room.

"Bells, you okay? What's all the fuss about?" Once he saw my tiny body shivering uncontrollably, his face turned from humorous to guilt.

"Oh damn it, Bella. You're freezing! Shit, I forgot I broke that window last week. Wolf-related accident," he said as I raised an eyebrow. "Damn, I should have known that it would be too cold for you in here. I'm an idiot." He rushed inside the door and approached the bed where I shakily rested.

"Jake, hey, it's n-no problem. I just woke up a second ago when I realized how c-cold I was. And don't feel guilty about it. How could you possibly know I would freeze to death in here, your skin is practically on _fire_." He looked relieved but also concerned as he rushed over to his dresser and began searching through every drawer.

"What are you d-d-doing?" I asked. He replied sarcastically,

"Um, I'm looking for the lost city of Atlantis. Jeez, Bella, what do you _think_ I'm doing? I'm trying to find you a sweater or something." He looked at me with such a smug grin on his face that, despite my coldness, I couldn't help but laugh.

I watched him carefully as he continued to search through his cluttered room for any signs of clean, warm clothing. I couldn't believe how grown-up he looked now. He must be six feet tall, at_ least_. As the light from the glowing hallway lit up his matured facial features it was almost impossible to imagine that he was younger than me: with those dark, deep-set, thoughtful eyes; his strongly defined cheek bones and jaw line; his full, slightly-parted lips. His body had also matured _substantially_ in the last few months. His formerly loose T-shirts now clung to his perfectly sculpted and muscular chest, that is, when he decided to wear a shirt at all. _Must be a wolf thing_, I thought to myself. The sound of Jacob's deep, husky voice suddenly broke through my fleeting observations.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Bella, but it looks like all of my sweaters are dirty and Billy took all the blankets we have over to the campfire at Sue Clearwater's earlier tonight. I could run over and get them though, I'm sure they can all just move a little bit closer to the fire…" I managed to force a chuckle through my chattering teeth.

"Yeah, everyone should risk g-g-getting burned alive just so Bella can be a b-bit more comfortable. Jake, please, I'm f-f-fine. I c-can handle it. I'm sure I'll be sound asleep again before I even k-know it." He raised one eyebrow and then slowly walked towards his bedroom door. Instead of leaving, though, he gently pushed the door to a close and tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a rather impish grin that appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"Well," he grinned as he inched towards the bed, "I can think of another way to keep warm." He gently crept onto the foot of the bed and then crawled lightly up the mattress until he was at my back. I laughed.

"Jake, g-get your m-mind out of the gutter! God, y-you're _such a guy_." He paused his movement and then looked at me mockingly.

"Jeez Bella, I only meant I was going to lie down next to you. Wow, _somebody_ thinks a little highly of themselves, don't they?" He laughed infectiously.

"Shut up, Jake!" I couldn't help but snicker at his quick wit and then I reached around and playfully punched him in the chest. _Whoa, rock hard._

"Oh, God, that hurts so much," he said with sarcasm as he dramatically clutched at his chest. "Jeez Bells, you should really take some self-defence classes or something. There's no way in hell you'd win if you ever had to fight somebody off." He was smiling, smirking rather, at my apparent incompetence.

"Yeah," I spat back at him, "and you would know a little something about that, now wouldn't you, Jacob?" The image of him once restraining my hands and then leaning in to kiss me while I fought against him popped annoyingly into my mind.

"Sure, sure," he teased. "But don't you remember what happened when you punched, well, _tapped _me really, in the face? You wound up in the emergency room with a broken hand. Yeah, you'd better watch out, you could_ really _hurt somebody next time." My jaw dropped in offence. _He had some nerve._

"You are _such…a…jerk_!" As I spit out the last words my fist threw three hard jabs into his arm with as much force as I could muster.

A strange and sudden glint sparked in Jacob's eyes. He raised one eyebrow and a devious-looking smirk appeared on his face. All of a sudden his arms shot up from his sides and before I knew it they were wrapped around me, holding me down like vice grips.

I kicked my legs with all my might in a wasted effort to free myself from his imprisoning hold. In response, he managed to wrap one of his strong, muscular legs around both of mine and I struggled against his surprising strength to no avail. I couldn't help myself; I just started giggling like a six-year-old. I wondered if part of the reason why I felt so utterly weak and helpless was because I was expelling the majority of my energy through my uncontrollable laughter. Or maybe he just had the strength of a fully-grown wolf.

I couldn't believe what was happening: an eighteen-year-old woman and a gigantic werewolf-boy playfully wrestling each other and enjoying every single immature and childish moment of it. That's why I loved Jake so much, I just felt completely comfortable around him.

"You're mine now, honey," he taunted deviously through his strained jaw and teeth. I, still struggling against his hold on me, spat back at him,

"You _wish_ I was yours, _wolf_." I sensed that my choice of words hit him a little too close to home because as the wrestling match spurred onward I could feel his hold on me tighten and his movements get slightly more rough. He never actually hurt me at all, he himself had once promised he would never do so, but I could feel the intensity of the moment start to build up with every slight movement.

I was more than warm enough now, in fact, I could feel tiny droplets of sweat beginning to glisten on my face, neck, and chest. As our initial laughter quickly died down, I suddenly found myself caught in his piercing eyes. They were _gorgeous_: brilliant russet brown and sparkly. I quickly noticed him staring at me with a striking expression on his face.

In the past, I had seen Jacob look at me with a range of different emotions; from mocking, to loving, to painstakingly devastated. Yet, I hadn't often acknowledged _this_ particular look from him before, but it was easy enough to recognize: _longing, want, need_.

I could feel my heartbeat accelerating with each split second that his eyes pierced mine, my breathing becoming sharper and more ragged. His eyes then slowly moved down my face until his gaze reached my lips, where it held for a moment, and then he glanced back up into my eyes. My heart raced as I, too, cast my gaze downwards at his slightly-parted lips. I could feel his trembling body against me, though I'm quite positive it wasn't because he was about to transform.

Our heavy breathing was in sync as we stared into each other's eyes, faces so close they were almost touching. His eyes closed as he slowly inched towards me, his blazing forehead now resting stickily on my own.

"_Bella_…" He leaned in further and I could feel the pulse of his ample lips as they ever so slightly brushed up against mine. I was suddenly more nervous than I had felt in a very long time. Not since E- ...

"Jake!" I shouted abruptly and recoiled away from him. His eyes snapped open and looked at my reaction with surprise.

"What?" He responded quickly, puzzled by my sudden change of heart.

"Um, you're crushing me," I lied.

"Oh! Sorry…" He abruptly, yet reluctantly, released his iron clad hold on me with a look of defeat in his eyes.

I rolled away from him on the bed and tried to comprehend what had just happened. We were wrestling playfully then things got, well, _serious_. My revelation didn't sound as complicated as I thought it would and, the strange thing was, I really wasn't shocked at what had occurred, _physically_. I mean, Jake had been confessing his head-over-heels love for me for months now and, plus, he was a seventeen-year-old guy so I'm sure there was some part of him that desired me in _that way_. The thing that _truly_ shocked me was how _I_ had reacted, _emotionally_.

How could I have let things go so_ far_? I mean, we had almost _kissed_… and _willingly_ this time. No… _I am in love with someone else_. _And I always will be_. Once you find your true love you will never stop loving them, forever. That's how all the stories go, isn't it? But does that mean it is also impossible to love _another_? I felt a twinge of guilt as the words ran through my head. My heart had been taken by someone else, _literally_. So how come I could now hear it beating again, whenever I was around J- …

"Bella?" Jacob's voice made me jump slightly. "Is everything alright? You haven't spoken for like five minutes." I turned towards him slightly.

"Hi. Yes, I'm okay. Just lost in my own thoughts, sorry." I looked warily into his eyes and was relieved to see that the intense look of longing had, for now, faded, and that they now glimmered with a subtle reflection of the radiating love he had for me. I smiled at him timidly and then lightly poked him in the stomach.

"Well, I guess I won that round. I'm free aren't I?" I smirked at him and was mesmerized by the stunning smile he gave back to me.

"Rematch?" He asked hopefully, but he already knew my answer.

"Another night." I smiled and hoped that he wouldn't take my unintentionally flirtatious words as an open invitation to grab me and pin me down roughly whenever he felt particularly 'longing.' At least, I _think_ I hoped that. My racing heartbeat, sweat-laden forehead, and tingling body seemed to suggest something different. But I ignored those signs, _for now_.

"I should probably try and sleep a bit more," I remarked even though I was no longer the least bit tired, "and I'm feeling a bit cold again. If you'd like to stay here with me, that is."

At this moment, I found myself more worried than ever that my constant rejection might discourage Jacob from spending more time with me. My fears were quickly alleviated as he cracked that all-too-familiar smile.

"Well, I _am_ your personal space heater, right? Jeez, I should charge my services by the hour. I'd be freakin' rich." I laughed and then rolled over to my side, away from him, and he kept a safe distance lying behind me, but still close enough for me to feel the radiating heat coming off of his body.

I closed my eyelids, hoping that sleep would come, but all I could picture were his piercing eyes and the way they seemed to hunger for me, much like the way I hungered for something that Edward had always denied me. A hunger _within me_ that grew with each passing moment I spent with Jake.

_This is bad, Bella. Very bad…_

*******

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly welcomed, as this is my first FanFic. _

_Make sure you stay tuned for the hot wolfy sex..._


	2. I Never

**Chapter 2: I Never...**

_Come on… ring…_

I stared up at the giant clock above the classroom door, willing the seconds forward and waiting impatiently for the final bell. I had survived another boring day at school and I couldn't wait to get outside into the sun; to let the wind blow through my hair as I rode my motorbike to La Push.

I was both anxious and excited to see Jacob. When I awoke in his bed this morning, he had already left for school because I was lucky enough to have a free period first thing on Fridays. A little extra sleep-in time was nice, especially since I had been up late last night rolling around with a werewolf-boy. _Huh_, I thought to myself, _most people would be committed if thoughts of wolfy wrestling matches occupied their minds._ It's a good thing we were _miles_ from normal.

When I had eventually gotten up out of bed, I slipped on yesterday's worn clothes and rode to my empty house in Forks. Once there, I quickly changed into clean clothing and tried to make myself look at least semi-presentable. From my house, I drove my truck to Forks High School, leaving my beloved motorbike behind. Although, due to Jake's help, I was getting to be quite a decent driver, I didn't want to draw any unwanted attention from people at school by rolling up on a noisy bike.

_Ring, damn it…_

Last night with Jacob had been a blur. The moment when his lips brushed lightly against mine had brought an unexpected flurry of emotions to the surface. It was _such _a rush, feeling our mouths touch, even though it was barely enough to cause any sort of sensation. His lips weren't cold or hard, in fact, they were the complete opposite: soft and warm. It was a different feel, a _good_ feel.

I couldn't _believe_ that he, _my_ buddy Jacob, was having this effect on me. I had been replaying the memory over and over again in my head all day, despite my best efforts to block it out. More than once, I found myself imagining what might have happened if I hadn't pushed him away at the crucial moment. I couldn't help but wonder what it _really _felt like to have his ample lips moving unwaveringly against mine.

Of course, technically, he and I had already had our 'first kiss' on that day when he forced himself onto me, but I don't really count that because, well, my mouth hadn't even been moving. _He probably thinks I'm a lousy kisser because of that_. My stomach gave a little lurch as the unsettling thought popped into my head. _Maybe I'll prove him wrong_, I thought wistfully and then caught myself before my mind wandered any further.

God, what was I _thinking_? He was Jake and I was Bella. We had always fit together as best friends. Best friends, and _nothing more_. But recently, as the nights grew cooler and the crisp autumn winds stirred vehemently around us, I relished the thought of holding my own personal space heater close, him keeping me warm in more ways than one. It was time for a change of seasons…

_3…2…1…Yes!_

The shrill bell sounded and I jumped enthusiastically out of my seat. I grabbed my already-packed school bag and walked quickly out the classroom door and into the hallway. My friends, Jessica, Angela, and Mike followed hurriedly as I made my way through the crowded halls and towards the main front exit. I could hear Jessica's high heels clicking relentlessly as she broke into a slight trot and finally managed to catch up.

"Whoa, Bella, what's the big rush for?" She always liked to be in the know about everything that was happening in people's lives.

"Oh, um, nothing much, just heading over to La Push to see Jake," I responded nonchalantly. A suddenly interested Mike Newton chimed in from behind,

"_Jacob_? Jacob Black? Isn't he like two years younger than us?" He got immense enjoyment out of bashing any other males that spent time with me.

"He's mature for his age," I said coolly. _And his ripped body could put any man to shame_, I thought to myself. Angela piped up behind me,

"So, are we ever going to _meet_ this Jacob Black? I mean, all you've done for the past few months is spend time with him, but I don't think I've ever seen you two around town." The front door was in sight. I quickened my pace and half-turned to answer Angela,

"Yeah, he spends most of his time in La Push, but I'm sure you'll get a chance to see him eventually…" My voice trailed off as the unmistakable roar of a motorcycle revved in the distance. I pushed open the front door and stepped outside into the sunlight.

_Jacob Black was waiting for me._

He was poised coolly atop his motorbike, sporting a pair of slightly ripped jeans (complete with motor oil smudges and grease marks) and a clean white T-shirt that clung to his chest in a way that accentuated his muscular body. Even wearing a helmet looked cool when Jake did it. _Damn, my best friend is awesome._

Once he caught a glimpse of me, he revved the bike engine loudly, which drew a lot of stares as people wondered curiously what this unfamiliar boy was doing here. I gave him a quick wave and then turned to say goodbye to my friends. Both Jess and Angela's mouths hung open in awe as they gazed at him longingly. Even Mike looked impressed.

"Oh. My. God. _Is that him_? Bella, please tell me that's him!" Angela's voice jumped about three octaves.

"Yep," I replied, "that's my buddy, Jake." Jessica squealed with delight,

"Bella, you didn't tell us he was _so sexy_! _Damn_ girl, you are_ lucky_!" I laughed at their surprised reactions. I should have told them Jake and I were just friends, and not a couple or anything, but for some reason I decided against it.

As we had been talking, a large crowd of girls had gathered outside the school doors to check out the "hot motorcycle stud," a name I had overheard a nearby blond chick call him as she quickly reapplied her lipstick and pulled down the front of her shirt a little bit more than necessary. _Ha, as if…_ I thought humorously.

"I'll see you guys later," I waved and started towards Jacob. As I walked, I could hear Mike babbling to Jessica and Angela in the background.

"I don't know what all the fuss is about. I mean, he might be six-feet tall and built, but he's _really_ only like fourteen…"

I trotted happily over to where Jacob idled and he revved the engine noisily in greeting. He grabbed the spare helmet from the back and handed it to me.

"Hey Bells! Wanna go for a ride?" He flashed me that killer smile. I shot a grin back and pulled on the helmet. _That blond chick was right,_ I thought,_ he did look damn good on that bike._ I climbed onto the seat behind him and pulled my waist snugly into his. I inhaled deeply and my nostrils took in that all-too-familiar scent of pine needles and gasoline.

"Wait a second," I paused inquisitively, "what did you do with _my_ bike?" He turned his head to the side so I could hear him over the purr of the motorcycle.

"No worries, I cut out of school early and dropped it off at my place. You ready?" He was _such_ a cutie. I wrapped my arms snugly around his torso and gave a little squeeze.

"Awwoooo!" I howled goofily like a wolf and he kicked down hard in response. With a thunderous roar we sped off through the parking lot and away from the school, leaving its awestruck students in the dust.

***

Once we had reached La Push, Jake and I each grabbed our bikes and headed out to the back roads to practice riding. After kicking up the dust for a couple of hours we returned to the house, both covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat. I hopped quickly in and out of the shower and then threw on the same pair of blue boxer shorts and white T-shirt I had borrowed from Jake last night. I emerged from the bathroom and called to him,

"Bathroom's all yours now!" As I slowly made my way down the hall to his bedroom, he suddenly appeared at the other end and started walking towards the bathroom. As he approached me he pulled off his shirt, revealing his bulging chest muscles and the intricate Quileute tribe emblem tattooed on his right shoulder.

"Thanks Bells." He nodded to me appreciatively and then proceeded to undo the button and zipper on his jeans as we passed each other. He slipped into the bathroom (having already yanked off his pants to reveal a pair of black boxers), turned on the water, and swung the door partly closed.

While he showered I towel dried my hair as much as possible and rolled up the sleeves on my oversized T-shirt in an attempt to make it look a little more feminine. I glanced into the large mirror inside his bedroom. Life was so easy at Jake's house. I had left most of my things at home, so there was no make-up to apply, no hair dryer to use, no clothing to sort through. I smiled happily into the mirror and then turned towards the hallway with the intention of grabbing a snack from the kitchen when…

"Whoa, Bella!" Jacob had appeared very suddenly at his bedroom door and I had no time to react before I ran right smack-dab into him. He was very wet, and _very naked._

"Oh, God, Jake! I'm sorry!" I quickly recoiled away from his soaking wet body and threw my hands up to cover my eyes. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" It was true, the collision had happened so quickly that I didn't have time to look, not that I was curious or anything… He laughed as he stepped back into the hallway.

"Sure, sure. Sorry about that, Bells," he said, "I forgot my towel in here." A sudden sly grin appeared on his face. "But it _is_ nice to know that you camped out in my room for bit, just waiting to 'accidentally' catch a glimpse of me naked. Jeez, you have quite the dirty mind…" I laughed at his teasing remark and then blurted out,

"Shut up, Jake! You know it wasn't on purpose, you egotistical _jerk_." He laughed as I, with my eyes still covered, felt my way out of the room, down the hallway and towards the kitchen. Once there, I grabbed a snack and then plunked myself down on the comfortable living room sofa.

I won't lie, Jake's freshly-showered body was pretty darn _sexy_; dripping wet and smelling delicious. As my shock and embarrassment slowly subsided in the aftermath of the half-naked collision (me being the 'half' and him the 'naked'), I couldn't help but wonder just _how much_ he had to offer. I mean, every _other_ part of him was bigger than big, so the pattern must be true for his… _Hmm, maybe it's good that I didn't see anything_, I thought cheekily to myself. With his gorgeous physique and take-charge persona, the last thing I needed was _another_ reason for submitting to temptation. _Bad, Bella._ _Bad._

Jacob emerged from the hallway a couple of minutes later, fully clothed, but still sporting damp and drippy hair. He plunked himself down onto the sofa next to me, smiling the entire time. After a few seconds of silence he spoke up,

"Still thinking about me naked?" I rolled my eyes. _Man, this guy had some ego…_

"I _told _you already," I said definitively, "I didn't _see_ anything, at all." He grinned as he folded his hands behind his head,

"That's too bad. You're really missing out." He glanced over at me smugly and I punched him playfully in the leg. A quick topic change was _definitely_ in order.

"Aren't you going to grab something to eat?" I asked. "You must be _starving_ after our long day." He grinned and responded in kind,

"Bella, I already ate an _entire_ meal during the time it took you to shower! Jeez, I don't know _how_ girls can spend so much time in there." He obviously knew very little about women.

"Um, do you realize how long it takes for us to _shave_? Yeah, about _five times_ as long as it takes _you_. So no complaining." I looked at him suspiciously as he eyed my smoothly shaven legs, which were stretched across the couch. He placed one of his warm hands on the lower part of my right leg and started sliding it up and down. He raised an interested eyebrow and then looked up at me.

"Nice," he said, "_very _smooth. Very smooth, _indeed_." I flashed him a 'get-a-grip, buddy' sort of look and he responded with the cutest smile ever. "Want a massage?"

After my long afternoon of dirt biking, a foot rub sounded like a pretty tempting idea. So, in a move that was probably against my better judgement, I agreed. _ Oh, what the hell...  
_

His large hands felt incredible as they massaged my skin. He started with my feet, slowly using his strong fingers to exert a slight pressure on my soles. He had only been handling them for a few moments, however, when I felt a small rush of heat flood through my body, down towards the area in between my legs. It felt _good_. Like a tingling warmth was spreading all over me. _Oh God_, I thought, _how is he doing that?_

I vaguely remembered Jessica showing me a magazine article once that pointed out all of the human body's erogenous zones and that an easy way to, well, _get somebody going_ was to massage their feet. I wondered if Jake knew that.

As he continued to exert slight pressure and stimulate my skin with his warm hands, I closed my eyes and lay my head back onto the couch cushion. _Bella, you are being very bad right now…_ I said to myself as I took in every single sensation that his skilful hands aroused. I was in a daze-like state and could only concentrate on the warmth that was now pulsating through my body, in places that had been ignored for _far too long_.

The warm tingling sensation increased slightly as Jacob slowly slid his hands upward, away from my feet, and onto the lower half of my legs. As his soft hands glided sensually up and down, I let out a slight moan, which was barely audible, even to me. Still, I wondered if he had caught my murmur with some sort of supersensitive wolfy hearing because before long, he was touching my lower thighs, letting his fingertips graze tantalizingly over my smooth skin.

I let my head roll back as far as possible when I felt his warm hands ascend even _further_ up my legs. Pretty soon he was halfway up my thigh, his fingers situated just below the boxer shorts I was wearing. As he rubbed my sensitive skin, there was a slight rush of wetness between my legs, which felt _incredible_. I suddenly found myself craving for more touches, caresses, and kisses. This past year, I had gone on for _far too long_ without feelings like this. It was finally nice to have them back.

_Damn_, I thought as another tiny surge of pleasure sent quivering sensations to my nether regions, _what have I done to deserve this_? I had no answer. Jacob was just a completely amazing guy. As I lied back enjoying his stimulating massage, I felt his thumbs running up and down along my inner-thigh, tempting me.

"Mmm…" I mumbled automatically as his fingertips teased my skin. I guess my moan of approval really spurred him onwards, because his hands suddenly and unexpectedly slid up even further, dipping underneath my shorts now and hovering just a few inches away from my most sensitive of pleasure points. The daring action immediately brought me back to reality.

"_Jake_! What the _hell_?" I cried out as my eyes snapped open and I impulsively slapped his hands away. His bold movement, no matter _how_ pleasing, had caught me _way_ off guard.

"What?" He countered back as a guilty-looking smile spread across his face.

I _knew_ as soon as I had agreed to it that the massage might turn out to be a bad idea, but I had never expected it to go _that far_. I didn't think much of it when Jacob's hands had been rubbing scintillatingly along my sensitive skin, but now that he had his hands to himself I was able to think more clearly about what had just happened.

_Was I risking my friendship with Jake? Did I mistakenly encourage him to go too far? Or had I, for the first time in my life, actually let my body react the way it was meant to when it was touched?_

I mean, things _had_ been good with Edward, but I always found I had to hold myself back; to deny my body of the feelings it craved because my own personal safety was at risk. But right now, I could feel that a small patch of warm dampness had formed between my legs and it absolutely boggled my mind to think that my best friend Jacob, the kid I used to make mud pies with, had caused it just with his hands alone. For a split second, before I got a hold on myself, a naughty thought flitted through my mind as I wondered what kind of sensations the _rest_ of his body could potentially arouse in me. _Get a grip, Bella_.

As I glanced up at Jake, his expression was hesitant, but I could see hints of a subtle grin. He was obviously amused at my reaction, that his bold move had surprised me. I flashed him an accusatory glare, which I hoped would convey something to the effect of, _'Nice try, buddy, but that's never gonna happen.'_ He interpreted my scowl correctly and shrugged,

"Worth a shot…" He chuckled as I slapped him playfully on the arm in response. But before we could do any more thinking or talking about what had just happened, a sudden loud pounding on the front door alerted us to the fact that we had visitors.

"JAKE, buddy!" A boisterous voice boomed as the sound of multiple footsteps filled the hall and the door slammed loudly. Jacob looked at me apologetically.

"Ah, sorry, Bells. They kind of just pop-in whenever they feel like it. Here, lemme try to get rid of them." Finally, the thunderous noise reached the living room as Jake's werewolf buddies, Quil and Embry, strode in, each carrying a case of beer. Leah and Seth Clearwater, siblings and also part of the Quileute wolf pack, followed slightly behind them. Jacob stood up to meet them.

"Hey guys," he said as they all slapped hands, except for Leah, who just nodded at Jake as he continued on. "Um, I'm not sure now's the best time for, well, whatever you're planning on doing here. What's the occasion, anyway?"

"Dude, it's _Friday night_. Time to party!" Embry remarked as he set down the case of beer. Quil chimed in after him,

"Yeah, man, you've been dogging us way too much lately. You're never around anymore, dude!" He set the other case of beer down on the floor. Jacob stuffed his hands into his pockets and replied,

"Sorry guys, it's just that I've been a bit _busy_ lately." Even though his back was turned, I could tell he was hinting at the guys with some sort of facial gesture because they suddenly all glanced over at me and grinned. _How embarrassing_.

"Hi Bella," Seth chimed in and smiled at me, "would you mind if we chilled here for a bit with you guys? Jake hasn't hung out with us for awhile."

Jacob turned to glance back at me, an apologetic look on his face. I was a bit bummed that my relaxing evening alone with my best friend had turned, literally, into a pack of wolves, but it was definitely true that I had been monopolizing him for these past few months. I just couldn't help it, though, he was just so much fun to be around. I gestured to the guys and a sour-looking Leah,

"Yeah, no problem! The more the merrier." Quil and Embry slapped hands again and then each cracked open a beer.

"Um, won't you guys get in trouble if Billy comes home and sees you drinking?" I looked inquisitively at Jake and then Seth responded,

"Naw, it's cool, Bella. Billy just left our place with Mom. I think they're driving out to La Push beach to meet up with some of our aunts and uncles, so they should be gone for awhile." Leah suddenly pushed her way through the guys and grabbed a beer for herself.

"Yeah," she said, "but we don't want to get little Bella into any trouble. Her daddy wouldn't be too pleased with us." I gave her a questioning glare, which she returned with a smirk. _Um, what the hell was that all about?_

I'm not going to lie, Leah wasn't my favourite person in the world. Apart from the stories Jake had told me about her (the constant whining, complaining, and foul mood swings), every time I hung around her she had this amazing ability of making me feel like I didn't belong there. Like I wasn't wanted. Plus, I got the feeling that she had a thing for Jacob and was jealous that he was spending so much time with me. I was lucky that the rest of the pack liked me though, because they usually helped shut Leah up if she was being particularly nasty.

"I dunno, Leah," said Quil with a glance in my direction, "I bet Bella can be a real _bad ass_ when she wants to be…" He raised an eyebrow at Embry, who joined in,

"Yeah, haven't you seen her handle that motorbike lately?" He glanced at Jake and grinned. "I mean, before you know it, _she'll_ be the one giving _you_ the _riding lessons_, eh Jake?" He sniggered and nudged Quil.

"Okayyy!" Jacob, looking slightly awkward, quickly changed the subject. "Bella, can I pour you a drink? I'll even put it in a frosty mug and everything." Quil, Embry, and Seth chuckled softly to themselves while Leah rolled her eyes.

"Um, yeah sure, Jake." I really liked the guys, but I _hated_ being the focal point of all their not-so-subtle, and usually sexual, jokes. Seth, who had collapsed beside me on the sofa, leaned over and quietly muttered,

"Don't mind them, Bella. Those guys are _idiots_." Seth, the youngest of them all, was my second favourite wolf-boy. My _favourite_ one was now in the process of cracking open a cold one and pouring it into a frosted glass for me.

As he walked from the kitchen to the couch where I sat with Seth, he gave Embry a hard smack on the back of the head as he passed by. He handed me my drink and then took a seat on the floor. Leah all-too-eagerly joined him.

"So what should we do?" She asked openly. Jacob glanced over at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, just hang-out? I thought that was the plan," he said flatly. Leah rolled her eyes,

"Yeah, but, wouldn't it be more fun if we all played a game or something?"

"What kind of game?" Embry asked, intrigued.

"'_I Never'_," she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Isn't that the one where one person says something they've never done and then if you _have_ done it then you take a drink?" Quil inquired.

"Yep, that's the one," she said. I couldn't be absolutely sure, but it always seemed like Leah had some sort of ulterior motive in mind for everything she did when Jacob was around.

"This sounds like it could get weird," said Seth uneasily.

"No, this sounds like the stupidest idea I've ever heard," Jake retorted. Leah looked around accusingly,

"Wow, who knew you guys were all such _pussies_?" As I looked across the room at her smug expression I felt a tiny surge of heat rising in my cheeks. I don't know what in hell's name inspired me to do it, but I _so_ desperately wanted to wipe that stupid grin off her face.

"I'll play," I challenged. My eyes stared her down and she looked slightly intimidated for a split-second before her cocky smirk reappeared. Quil and Embry both looked at each other, grinning.

"Yo, if Bella's up for it then so are we," they agreed.

"Me too," Seth chimed in. Leah turned to Jacob.

"C'mon Jake," she said temptingly, "you _know_ you want to." Her choice of words _really_ annoyed me.

"_Definitely_ not," said Jacob quickly and then threw me a quick wink, "but if Bells wants to play then… oh, what the hell, I'm in." Looking around to make sure everybody had a drink, Embry spoke up,

"Cool, I'll start. Okay, I've never… imagined Jake's older sisters naked." He drank from his own cup. Jake closed his eyes and let his head roll back towards the ceiling,

"Jeez, I _knew_ this was going to be the stupidest idea ever," he groaned. "And that's not even the way you play the game, _idiot_. The point is to say something that you've _actually_ never done so that you won't _have_ to drink." Embry looked puzzled,

"But what if I _want _to drink?" Jacob sighed and then swore quietly. Seth, in attempt to get the game going again, interjected,

"Okay, _I'll_ start it off, for _real_. I've never had a girlfriend." Seth glanced at me and then added, "Or boyfriend! Any _relationship_ with another person, I mean." Everyone glanced around as myself, Leah, and Embry took a drink. Jacob, who kept his drink in hand, pointed accusingly at Embry and then called him out,

"Dude, you've _never_ had a girlfriend!" Embry chimed back,

"Oh yeah? What about Samantha Whitfield?" Jacob looked confused and then started chuckling,

"Um, you mean from _third grade_?" He threw a humorous glance at Quil, who joined in as well,

"Yeah, I remember her. Wasn't she the one who threw a handful of rocks in your face?" Jacob started chuckling as Embry tried to defend himself,

"Well, yeah, but that was _before_ she was into me. I dumped her after about a week though. You know, had to keep my options open." Jacob, with an incredulous smile on his face said,

"Dude, there's no _way_ that counts. Ever." I laughed as Jake shook his head and rolled his eyes in disbelief. He added quickly,

"Okay, _my_ turn. I never…_ever_…want to play this stupid game again." I giggled at how annoyed he was getting. _Man, he's such a cutie_, I thought wistfully. Leah chimed in, teasing him,

"God, Jake, don't be such a whiny little _bitch_."

"Wow, speak for yourself, Leah," he spat back. She shot him a menacing glare. Quil rolled his eyes,

"Okay, I'll go next," he said. "I've never lost a physical fight, to _anyone_." Seth quickly took a drink and Quil eyed him suspiciously.

"What?" He said. "Leah used to beat me up _all the time_ when we were kids."

"Hell yeah, I did!" Leah smirked at him.

As they continued bantering on for a moment, as brothers and sisters often do, I noticed Jake smile coyly at me and then inconspicuously bring his drink to his lips and take a long swig. His suggestive gesture was definitely referring to our little wrestling match last night, the match he had technically lost when we had paused and almost, well, _kissed_. I had been wondering all day if he had just forgotten all about it, but it was clear from his slightly flirtatious signal that it was _definitely_ still on his mind. I smiled back at him and raised an eyebrow at our little secret. All of a sudden, Embry interrupted,

"Yo, Jake, you just took a drink, man. Do you mean to tell me that _you_, one of the biggest guys in town, have actually lost a fight?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders and casually replied,

"Yeah, I lost one recently. But not by much." His eyes darted to meet mine again and his words became slightly more calculated. "Not to worry, though. We had a rematch the night after and this time I won _easily_. Things got so heated that they just couldn't hold out any longer. It was _really_ intense."

His eyes sparkled flirtatiously as he watched my reaction. I felt a tiny rush of blood to my face as I took in the double meaning of his words. I hoped nobody would notice my all-of-a-sudden blushing. I was relieved when Seth spoke up,

"Cool man. Who was the guy you were fighting? Anybody we know?" Jacob smirked at me once again.

"Nope, none of the _guys_ around here." He grinned. Leah, growing tired of all the testosterone talk, interjected,

"Okay, enough about _wrestling_, for God's sake. Who's next?" She fixated her piercing gaze on me. "Bella? Are you up for it?"

_God, Bella, _I pleaded with myself. _Whatever you do, pick something that isn't embarrassing_.

"Um," I wracked my brain as Leah's glare burned into me. "I never… transform into a large furry animal when I get angry." The wolf pack laughed at my joke as everyone in the room took a drink but me. As my eyes caught onto Leah, however, she looked annoyed rather than amused.

I had forgotten that Jacob once told me about how Leah wasn't exactly thrilled with her transformation into a werewolf. I vaguely recalled that it had something to do with being frozen in time and the fact that she was the only female in the pack. Even though Leah wasn't my favourite person in the world, I felt a little twinge of guilt that my comment had touched on something that was hurtful to her. My guilt didn't last long, however, as it was her turn to go next. She gazed mockingly at me,

"_I've_ never seen a guy naked." She paused dramatically and then smirked. "Oh wait, never mind, I do everyday!" Quil and Embry exchanged looks and then grunted appreciatively. Apparently they liked the fact that Leah snuck more than just an innocent peek at their bodies during their transformations from human to wolf form.

_Shit_, I thought frantically to myself, _I'll be the only one to drink this round. How embarrassing. _Damn it, why hadn't I taken a quick look at Jacob after I ran into him in the hallway today? It would have saved me from this awkwardness, and it's not like he would have minded.

I didn't want to give Leah the satisfaction of humiliating me in front of everyone, so I said the first snarky thought that popped into my mind.

"Yeah," I chided, "I'm sure that constantly seeing your little brother's junk is a _huge_ bonus for you…" The guys, including Seth, all burst out laughing as Leah's face turned from smug to absolute fury. Her attempt to embarass me had backfired. I kept a straight face even though I could almost feel her gaze burning a hole right through me. _Wow_, I thought, _if looks could kill_. My eyes stayed locked on Leah's amidst the guys' fading laughter and echoes of _'Nice!'_ and _'Good one, Bells.'_ Her face turned to stone as she spat out another 'I never',

"_I've never kissed Jacob_." She looked smugly at me for a moment and then slowly but deliberately raised her glass to her lips and took a good long swig. _She's lying_, I thought. I could tell. There's no _way_ Jake would have agreed to that. He couldn't _stand_ Leah. I shifted my gaze momentarily from her to Jake in order to confirm my suspicion, but he just squirmed uncomfortably and kept his eyes glued to the floor. I suddenly lost my train of thought. _Wait, _I thought in disbelief. _Had he kissed her?_ The thought bothered me more than I had expected it to and the triumphant look in Leah's eyes didn't help matters at all.

"Mmm," she murmured dramatically as she swallowed her drink, "_tasty_." It seemed like her life goal was to make me feel like shit.

"Leah, c'mon…" Seth warned her. But I was through with playing nice. _This chick is going down_.

"_I've_ never been despised by so many people I depend on," I said coldly. I could tell the words stung her for a moment, but then she looked at me with as much hatred as she could muster up to deliver the ultimate blow.

"I've never tried to jump off a cliff because my bloodsucking leech of a soul-mate stopped loving me," she sneered menacingly. "_Drink up, Bella_." The room went completely silent as her harsh words drained the blood from my face.

"Leah, get the hell out of here. Now." Jacob's voice was hard and cold. My eyes burned as I willed my gathering tears away, with no success. Leah looked timidly over at him,

"C'mon Jake, y-you know I was just goofing around…"

"I _said_, get the _fuck_ out of my house." I gazed at Jacob through my blurry and tear-filled eyes. He was staring intently at the floor, so furious that his whole body was shaking. Leah looked around frantically at the others.

"Guys, you can't be serious, I w--"

"GET OUT!" Jake roared in a way that made even more tears silently stream down my face. I turned my head in an attempt to hide my devastation. Leah, looking paled and stupefied, stood up and marched quickly out of the room.

"Un-_fucking_-believable…" she uttered as the front door of the house slammed loudly behind her. The rest of the guys exchanged awkward looks.

"Uhh, Jake, I guess we'll see you later, buddy…" Quil and Embry both stood up to leave, followed shortly by Seth. Before he left, though, he put a gentle hand on my shoulder and softly apologized,

"Sorry, Bella. My sister's a bitch sometimes and what she said was _way _out of line. She of all people should know better than to joke about something as hurtful as that." As Seth made his way out the front door, the house became utterly quiet. Silent tears spilled out of my overwhelmed eyes and I tried my best to wipe them away with my hand.

Jacob, his body still shaking but with less intensity, got up slowly and then settled into a spot on the couch by my side. He wrapped his big arms around me and gave me the best hug I'd had in a long time. It felt so loving, so _caring_, that my body overflowed with emotion and I started to whimper a bit along with my tears. Jacob pulled me in closer.

"Aw, honey, don't cry…" He effortlessly scooped me up into his lap and cradled me in his arms. He kissed my forehead gently and then laid his cheek against mine. "Don't listen to any of the crap she says. She's just a bitter person deep-down. You, on the other hand, are beautiful, loving, and _wonderful_ in every way."

Jacob's warm presence had already slowed my tears and pulled me back together again. I took his complimentary words to heart, but I had other ones in mind at the moment.

"I can't _stand_ that _bitch_..." I turned my head upwards and looked cautiously into Jacob's eyes. He caught my subtle grin and then we both burst out laughing together. He hugged me even tighter as he shook with laughter and grinned,

"_That's_ my girl."

***

_Thanks for staying tuned! Reviews are greatly welcomed (and thank you to everyone who has left amazing comments so far!)_.

_More wolfy goodness coming soon..._


	3. The Animal in You

**Chapter 3: The Animal In You  
**

I was exhausted. The long afternoon of bike riding had certainly taken its toll on me. And as if that wasn't enough, the short but emotional crying session I had endured this evening, after Leah had taken our game of 'I Never' too far, had sapped my body of any remaining energy I had left. Jacob had been a complete sweetheart about the whole thing, though. After I calmed down a bit, we threw on some music and made dinner together: spaghetti and meatballs, complete with garlic bread (which was slightly burned because he had been in charge of it).

Now, we were both sprawled out on the living room couch, stomachs full and minds happy. It was already shortly past nightfall and Billy still hadn't returned from his trip to La Push beach with Sue Clearwater. We had the whole house to ourselves, at least for a while.

As I relaxed, I rolled my head to the side to look at Jake. He was _so_ adorable. He had his eyes closed, but the corner of his mouth was pulled up slightly into a little half-smile. As my gaze lingered on him for a little longer than necessary, he must have sensed that he was being watched, because he slowly opened his eyes and then turned his head towards mine.

"Hi Bells," he said sleepily.

"Hey Jake," I grinned. "You look like you're ready for bed." He suddenly bounded up off the couch and smiled widely, looking down at me.

"Nope," he exclaimed. "I'm wide awake. How could I even _think_ of sleep when I have such amazing company?"

I flashed him an inquisitive smile as he proceeded to collect our dirty dishes and take them over to the kitchen. I took this advantage to stretch my tired legs out across the couch.

"I'm not kidding, Bells," he continued, "I have to savour every moment I have with you. Because, well, tomorrow is never a guarantee, right?" I sensed a slight sadness in his words.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I said wistfully.

It used to be unbearable, imagining my future without Edward. But lately, I found myself feeling reassured; _happy_, even, knowing that Jacob would be around, at least for the time being. He was my own personal sun, and I needed him in my life.

After he had finished rinsing the dishes, he came back into the living room with a disapproving look on his face. He pointed to my stretched out body, which was taking up the whole sofa.

"Oh," he gestured, "I see how it is. Princess Bella has to lounge across the _entire_ couch." I smiled groggily.

"Hey, _this_ princess is exhausted. She was on the go all day, riding the royal motorcycle. But I can move if you want…" He had already taken up a spot on the floor, leaning up against the front of the couch, his head rolling back onto my lap.

"Nah, don't worry about it, your majesty. I'll just sit here on the floor like the castle _dog_."

"Jake, you _are_ a dog…" I giggled. He smiled and adjusted his head in my lap.

"And _you_ are too freakin' cute to argue with," he smiled. _God, I love this guy so much_.

_Holy shit_, I said to myself, _did I just say, well, 'think,' rather, that I loved Jacob?_ _I must be more tired than I thought_. Of course, I knew that I had a definite love for him, but I never considered myself to be _in love_ with him.

I knew what it felt like to fall in love. With Edward, it had hit me like a bolt of lightning, fast and powerful. I had never had this sort of feeling with Jacob. My feelings for him were a _different_ kind of love. Like a love you have for your favourite T-shirt, a childhood teddy bear, or that one song that makes you cry every single time you listen to it. A love that makes you believe that anything's possible. A love that intensifies with every single moment you spend by his side. _Jeez, it sure sounds like you're in love with him_, a naughty little voice popped into my head.

_No, that can't be possible_. Edward would always have a firm hold on my heart. Still, as I gazed sleepily at Jacob, I could feel my heart beating strongly in my chest and I wondered if it was because his presence was trying to wrench it away; to yank it out of my chest and pull it towards him. As I daydreamed, I had unconsciously started to run my fingers through his hair, massaging his head. It was just so soft and smooth that I couldn't help myself.

"_Mmm_, Bells, that feels _nice_." He had his eyes closed and his head laying comfortably in my lap.

I'm not sure what possessed me to do it (although the pulsating beat and mood-music coming from the CD player may have had some influence), but I reached down and took his warm hand in mine. It felt wonderful, holding hands with Jacob. On an impulse, I brought his hand up to my mouth and kissed it gently. Then I cradled our hands against my cheek and laid my head up against them. His smile curled upward as he registered my touch and I heard him whisper sleepily,

"I love you, Bells."

My heart erupted with warmth. I felt my pulse quicken and a hundred little butterflies fluttering around in my stomach. It was _beautiful_ hearing those words from him. You could just tell how much he truly meant them. I gazed down at the mouth that had uttered them so gracefully. His lips were slightly parted and very supple.

All of a sudden, I had a strong urge to kiss him, to feel his lips against mine. I hadn't been kissed, I mean _really_ been kissed (like, with my mouth moving and everything), for a long time. As I gazed longingly at his gorgeous lips, I found myself desperately wanting to pull them into my own, kissing and sucking gently.

Despite the fact that he had always been willing to kiss me before, I couldn't help but feel nervous about making the first move. _But_, as far as I knew, _he hasn't been kissed recently either, so I'm sure he'll be okay with it..._

Suddenly, and unexpectedly, a disturbing thought rushed into my mind. _Wait_, I thought, _what about Leah?_ I was angry at my memory for reminding me of this upsetting fact now, at the one moment when I actually felt somewhat of an attraction towards Jake. I tried desperately to push it from my mind, but the harder I tried, the bigger the picture of Jacob and Leah making-out became in my head. The image was enough to make the fleeting moment of me wanting to kiss him pass ('_Damn it, Leah!_'), so I decided to ask him about it.

"Jake?" My inquiry took a few extra moments to reach him because he was half-asleep. He eventually mumbled back.

"Yeah, Bells?" I suddenly became very nervous, both to ask him and to hear his answer.

"Um, earlier, during the game, when Leah mentioned that, well, you and her, um, _kissed_. Er, is that true?" He suddenly opened his eyes and sat up more straight. He turned to me with an apologetic look in his eyes.

"Look, Bella, you have to hear me out on this one," he said hesitantly. "_Yes_, it's true." My heart sank. He continued, "But it was a long time ago. See, after Sam imprinted on Emily, Leah was devastated. Her true love had completely abandoned her and she was in real bad shape. Anyways, she came over here one day, looking for one of my sisters to talk to, but I was the only one around. I felt bad for her, because she was crying and everything, so I talked to her for a while and just tried to make her feel better. I never wanted or intended to kiss her. But she was sobbing away in my arms and the next thing I knew, she started kissing me, and just for a second. It was nothing. And I only kissed her back because I felt bad. I didn't want to accidentally make her cry even _more_ for being rejected _twice_." He paused momentarily and gazed at me tentatively. "It was stupid, and a long time ago. But ever since it happened she's been rubbing it in my face every chance she gets. For some reason, making fun of other people makes her feel better about herself. She's really messed up."

It definitely bothered me a little that he had kissed Leah, my newly appointed mortal enemy, but I couldn't help but smile when he told me the full story. I believed him one-hundred-percent. He was _totally_ the type of person who wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, especially when they were having such a bad life experience. I knew that first-hand. I smiled at him weakly.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. That was a very nice thing to do." He looked relieved. A sudden thought struck my mind as I glanced at him. I continued, "So how come you didn't try to kiss _me_ today, you know, since you like to make crying girls feel better and all…" He smirked in reaction to my words.

"Bella," he replied, "I _always_ try to kiss you, haven't you noticed?" We both chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess so," I remarked and then yawned. "Anyway, I'd better be getting to bed. This couch is just _way_ too comfortable not to fall asleep on." With one final tease of his soft hair, I got up and made my way down the hall to his bedroom.

Jacob probably thought I was a total loser for going to bed so early, but all I cared about right now was collapsing onto a comfortable bed. As I stepped into his small space of a bedroom for the second time in two nights, I found myself already accustomed to its cluttered contents and sparse furnishings. The plain white sheets covering the miniscule bed were in the exact same position as we had left them this morning.

It was already pitch dark outside when I caught a quick glimpse of my reflection in the window. I'm not sure if it was due to fact that I was feeling a bit more 'masculine' these days (I _did_ spend hours on a noisy motorbike this afternoon...), but I couldn't help but notice that I looked, well, kind of _cool_ in Jake's clothes. I had always heard from friends who liked to read girly magazines (a.k.a. Jessica and Angela) that most guys think a girl is at her sexiest when she is simply wearing an oversized T-shirt of his and some short shorts, but I had never believed it before. I wondered if that thought had ever crossed Jacob's mind.

A twinge of anticipation hit me as the cool evening air wafted gently through the broken glass. Another chilly night was imminent, but I was sure that my personal space heater wouldn't refuse another opportunity to climb into bed with me. I welcomed the thought, yet reluctantly.

What I loved most about me and Jake's relationship was that it wasn't complicated; there was no confusion, no complexity, no need to think about it. But I was sure as hell thinking about it _now_. As guilty as I felt for encouraging his seductive behaviour from today's massage, as horrible as I felt for almost betraying my lost true love, I felt anything but upset when I thought of the moment when I had locked eyes with him last night, when our wrestling match had suddenly turned serious. But that was just raging teenage hormones, wasn't it? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a small squeak emit from the floorboards near the bedroom door.

"Bella? Are you decent?" Jacob's deep voice called from just outside the door.

"Yeah, Jake. You can come in." I replied. He warily poked his head inside and then took a couple of hesitant steps into the room.

"Okay, just checking. I didn't want to accidentally catch you naked or something. I want to make sure the first time I see you naked is under _different _circumstances," he grinned slyly, "and by your own free will, of course." I rolled my eyes and rebutted,

"Keep dreaming, wolf-boy. Like _that's_ ever going to happen." _Well,_ I said to myself, _maybe not_ _right now_.

I felt a tiny rush of blood pulse through my body as I thought about those words. What was _wrong_ with me? I'd known Jake since we were like four and hence, it was normally difficult to think of him in _that way_. So why couldn't I _stop_ thinking about him _now_?

Suddenly, he was across the room and stroking his fingers through my tangled hair, looking deeply into my eyes and breathing softly. It was as if he had _read my mind_…

"Oh!" I suddenly exclaimed and flinched away from his gentle caress. There was only person, well, _being_, rather, in existence who I knew could _truly_ read people's minds; and he had run away from me, left me in my weakest condition, disappeared into the eternal night.

"What is it, Bella?" The beautiful boy demanded as he stood in front of me, puzzled.

"Oh, erm, nothing! I was just, um, reacting to the cold breeze. It's quite drafty in here, you know." I pushed _him_ from my mind for now, not an easy feat, but manageable when I was with Jake.

"Hey, you never have to worry about being cold when I'm around." He smiled and slowly brushed his searing hands up and down my arms as I stood in front of him. I looked up into his eyes to find an extremely thoughtful expression.

"In fact," he continued softly, "you don't ever have to worry about _anything_ at all. Because, Bella, honey, I'll _always_ be around. I'll always be there, at your side, whenever you need me, for absolutely _anything_. I love you, Bella."

As he said those words his expression could not have looked more beautifully pained. I always knew Jacob had loved me, but the way he uttered those four tiny words made what was left of my heart melt. I could feel his hands grasping lightly around each one of my arms and then he looked at me with a sudden hurt in his eyes and continued,

"Listen, I know it how much it hurts you when I bring up… well, _certain things_. But I just wanted to offer you this one promise…" His strikingly handsome face was suddenly at my eyelevel and he spoke every word with an immeasurable amount of assurance and care.

"I will _never_, _ever_, run away. I swear to you this much. I mean, there will obviously be times when I'm physically apart from you, but Bella," his two giant yet gentle hands grabbed one of mine and held it to his chest, "_this_ part of me will _never_ stray. And I just wanted you to know that."

My heart was beating softly in my chest as the love in his words washed over me like a crushing tide pulls at the sandy beach below. As our eyes met, I couldn't think anymore. My head was tired, but my body pulled me forward. My free hand found one of his strong arms and I began to stroke his copper skin longingly as the empty space between our bodies diminished. I could feel his hot breath on my skin as his face inched closer to mine. I couldn't breathe. His lips were _so close_. My eyes closed in anticipation, and then…

"JAKE!" Another deep-set and irritatingly thunderous voice echoed from the front door of the house all the way to where Jacob and I were standing, our faces still dangerously close. The front door slammed.

"JACOB? You here, buddy?" It was Quil's voice. My eyes still closed, I could feel Jake sigh angrily, his warm breath was hard to ignore. He tilted his head downwards and rested his forehead against my own, our lips just barely separated. An annoyed drone, which sounded more like a growl, finally managed to escape through his tightly locked jaw.

"Go away!" he warned. But it was too late. Loud, clumsy footsteps came tramping through the house towards the bedroom. Jake reluctantly pulled his tense face and trembling body away from me as soon as the footsteps reached the door. A surprised-looking Quil suddenly emerged from the hallway.

"Jake, I'll only be two seconds, I just forgot my… oh _shit_!" As he surveyed our relative positions, a half-smirk suddenly appeared on his now guilty face.

"Whoa. Dude, I'm _really_ sorry. Wow, talk about bad timing, eh?" I clumsily backed away from Jacob and spurted out the first thing that came to my mind in an attempt to diffuse the incredibly awkward situation.

"No, don't worry, Quil. We weren't… Nothing was… Well, there's no reason for you to apologize, that is. I mean, c'mon, it's me and Jake. Like, no… _never_! I'd rather jump off of a cliff! Oh yeah, heh heh, I already did that…"

I shot a nervous glance at Jacob and, despite the fact that his gaze was now glued to the floor, I could see his face contort painfully at my sudden and unintentionally harsh words. _Bella, you are truly the most horrible person in existence_, I thought miserably_._ I made a wasteful attempt to correct myself as my eyes frantically searched to meet his.

"No, I mean, that's not what I … I wasn't..." I finally just gave up. "I was actually just going to bed. Goodnight…" I turned awkwardly towards the bed and, once there, buried myself under the sheet as Jacob quickly stormed out of the room, an apologetic Quil at his back.

***

As the minutes dragged by, I found it impossible to push thoughts of Jacob from my head. On the one hand, I felt absolutely terrible about hurting his feelings with rejection, _again_. But, on the other hand, I was feeling something different. Anticipation. His lips inching closer to mine. Our faces touching. My pulse quickening.

I glanced over at the clock on the dresser. It had been one hour since he had left the room with Quil. Since that time, I could occasionally make out his slightly audible movements coming from the direction of the living room. I knew he was still awake and that he was probably hurting.

As I lay there, I thought about getting up and trying to talk to him. How mad could he still be? I mean, I know his, well, _werewolfyness_ makes it difficult for him to control his anger, but I doubted very much that he was still annoyed with Quil. _Exactly, Bella,_ I thought, _he's not upset with Quil, he's upset with you. Just how much more hurt do you think this guy can take?_

After much deliberation, I decided against it, only because I didn't want to encourage his romantic advances any more than I already had. I had become such a sadist, but I didn't want to hurt him anymore. _Enough was enough_. Suddenly, light footsteps outside the door caught my attention.

"Bella?" a hushed voice asked. I quickly sat up in bed, wide awake.

"Jake! I'm glad you came back," I replied.

"Yeah, I just wanted to check to make sure you weren't freezing cold again." He leaned against the door frame and sighed quietly. His enormous silhouette eclipsed most of the light from the hallway. I shivered.

"Um, actually, now that you mention it, I _am_ quite cold." _And in more ways than one_, I thought sadly, catching the hurt in his eyes. "If you wanted to stay and talk I would really like that." He smiled a half-smile and looked down at the floor. With his gigantic hands in his pockets he slowly shook his head back and forth.

"Boy, you just can't get enough of me, can you?" I smiled when he looked up and his eyes met mine.

At that moment, I knew I was forgiven, but I was certain that my hurtful comments hadn't just bounced off of his impenetrable-looking dark skin. Jacob, being the amazing person he is, closed the drafty bedroom door, walked across the room, and took up his space-heating position behind me on the bed.

As he lay underneath the covers, just inches from my back, my body began to feel the soft, glowing warmth that _was_ Jacob. It just felt _so good_ to have him around. As I lay facing away from him, I released the words I had been holding in for the last hour.

"Jake. I am _so_ sorry for what I said before…" I was promptly interrupted by a loudmouthed werewolf.

"Bella, stop. It's _fine_," he muttered into my ear. "You don't need to beat yourself up about it. It's not like I didn't already know all of those things anyway. Jeez, you're worrying too much." Despite his reassuring words, I could detect a hint, however faint, of despair in his voice. I couldn't let him feel that way. He _had_ to know that I really and truly cared for him.

"Jake. Honestly though, just listen to me for one sec." I kept my body facing away from him; I didn't need him to see my tortured expression. "You are _such_ an amazing guy, and so incredibly, well, _handsome_," I could hear him chuckle at that remark, "and I know that someday soon you're going to find an awesome, beautiful girl who loves you as much as you deserve to be loved. I'll tell you, for _your_ sake, I _wish_ I could be that person, I _really _do. But, as you know, my heart belongs to someone else, and I don't think that's going to go away. Ever." Although, even as I said the words I found myself thinking, _But can you love two people at the same time?_ I cringed painfully at the implications.

I was sure that my love for… _him_… would last an eternity. What I _wasn't_ sure about was the type of love I had for Jacob. What I thought had been truly platonic, now seemed to be transforming into something different. Something stronger. Something _incredible_.

"So," I continued after my brief reflection, "again, I am _so_ sorry for not being able to give you everything you want. But I still love you, okay? And that will never change." I heard his soft breathing behind my head and wondered if he had fallen asleep listening to me babble, but then I heard his deep husky voice.

"Bella. Listen to me, and don't interrupt, kay? I just need to say this." My body braced for his words. "_I love you_… so much that it hurts. And every _single_ day is agonizing for me because I know that I'll always be… _second best_. But, each day is also incredibly unbelievable because I get to spend it with you." My heart melted. "I love you _so much_, Bella. And, I know that you don't think that you could ever feel the same way about me, but I _do_. Sometimes, when I look into your eyes, I can see something there, a love for me that continues to grow with every _second_ we're together. I think that you can't see us together because you're afraid to acknowledge the love you have for me. Because, you feel like to accept it, to _own_ it, would be some sort of betrayal. But I can _feel_ it, Bella. And I think you can too." I felt his hand suddenly squeeze my arm as he began to slowly caress my skin. I was beside myself.

I had been expecting an 'I love you' speech from Jacob, but I hadn't been prepared for his brutally honest accusations regarding my own feelings. _Was he right?_ I knew I loved him, but was I also _in love_ with him?

All I knew was that suddenly, in my head, everything seemed so much more confusing than it had before. But, in my _heart_, things felt so _easy_.

At some point, when I had been lost in my own thoughts, he had slipped his arm further underneath the blanket and softly cupped my tiny hand in his. It was a real loving gesture. As he held my hand, I could feel the cool space between our bodies turn to warmth. I wasn't sure who had inched closer to whom, but I had a feeling it might have been a subconscious reaction to the current electricity that ran through the air.

My whole body seemed to hum softly when I felt the slightest whisper of his breath on the back of my neck. The feeling sent a shiver from the base of my neck, where the heat from his soft breathing was slowly escalating, to the small of my back, where his pulsing body was nearing mine. I couldn't breathe.

Suddenly, his strong chest was tightly pressed up against my back and, as his powerful legs and hips conformed to the shape of mine, I could feel a slight, yet sturdy, protrusion from beneath his loose jeans. I couldn't _think_.

I had never witnessed Jacob at this level of intimacy before. I could no longer envision him as the playful seventeen-year-old boy who had followed me around like a lovesick puppy for the past year; now he was _Jacob_, the strong, mature, _man _who all of a sudden made me feel very vulnerable and _nervous_.

The bed creaked slightly as we silently adjusted our bodies so they sensually curved around each other's. It felt _good_. It felt _right_. My breaths of anticipation became slightly more audible as I felt his massive body tense against mine every few moments or so.

His nose was slightly touching the small of my neck now and his lips were sensuously grazing over my skin. His hot breath raised goose bumps all over my back and neck, accentuating each movement. He had never _ever _gone this far before. As his face moved slightly upwards and ran through my flowing hair and closer to my ear, I could hear his audible ragged breathing and occasional humming as he gently caressed me.

My body began to sway and undulate slightly in a natural response to his tantalizing closeness and his strong body echoed my movements as his hips began to pulse ever so faintly against me, in beautiful rhythm.

And then… his lips were on my neck, kissing me softly and slowly over every inch of my bare skin. I surrendered.

As his ample lips moved unwaveringly across the back of my neck and up to the area slightly behind my ear, my head arched back in response and my chin lifted as I let out a soft moan. As our bodies pulsated, Jacob, sensing my reaction, slightly propped himself up with his free arm and then leaned his head and shoulders over my body so he could kiss from my ear down my jawline and onto the vulnerable side of my neck. _What was happening?_

His lips moved more urgently now as his hand squeezed mine tightly and his body shuddered pleasurably against mine. His unwavering mouth, moving sensually yet firmly across my neck and throat, made me dizzy. The only thing I could focus on was the pleasurable feeling of his slightly wet lips, hot breath, and soft skin moving against mine. I couldn't hold out for much longer.

My mind could not function but it was clear that my body longed for him. I jolted slightly when he let go of my hand and pulled my shoulder toward him so he could run his sensual lips along my throat and collarbone. I couldn't last another second. I _needed_ him.

"_Jake_," I whispered softly as I pulled and twisted my body into his, "_kiss me_…"

He suddenly grabbed the back of my neck and then his lips were on mine, and my body swelled with warmth and dizziness.

I was kissing Jacob Black, for_ real_. And it felt _abso-fucking-lutely amazing_.

At first, he kissed me in a polite way. His lips gently yet commandingly parted mine and it felt pleasurable when he caressed parts of them deeper into his own mouth. Then, his body took over as he forcefully, almost roughly, pulled himself over top of my quivering form and straddled his body over mine. His free hand grabbed underneath my lower back, pulling my hips up into his. _God, this feels amazing_, I thought as I felt the bulge beneath his jeans press against the area between my legs. Maybe it was just raging teenage hormones talking, but I could feel a definite _craving_ for Jacob. For _all _of him.

As his kisses dramatically rose in intensity I could feel the weight of his muscular body pressing down on me as I relaxed and guided my hands up and down his heaving torso. He was an _amazing_ kisser. And there was _nothing_ polite about the way his lips moved against mine now. Our two unyielding mouths became one and our tongues playfully teased each other's as our kisses grew longer and _deeper_.

Suddenly, and almost inconceivably, my hands were grabbing at his waist, pulling his T-shirt up slightly so I could caress his smooth skin. In a short interruption in our kissing, he took the hint and pulled his shirt up over his head and let it fall to the ground. _Holy shit_, I thought quickly to myself, _Jake is so fucking hot_.

Gazing briefly at his rippled chest that glistened slightly with sweat, I vigorously clutched his body and forcefully pulled him down onto me. We resumed our deep kissing and breathless panting as our bodies undulated intensely against one another. This was sheer _bliss_. Unadulterated, indulgent, gratifying _bliss_.

Jacob was so… _animalistic_. His raw emotions and unpredictable movements caught me off-guard because I had never known about this inner _beastliness_ that he possessed beneath his normally goofy persona. He was also bringing out a sort of _wildness_ within _me_; a sexual energy that I had never known with Edward. I was no longer Bella, the clumsy awkward girl from Forks; I was _Bella_, the demanding and confident woman who, at the moment, wanted to rip my best friend's jeans off and have my way with him. _Okay, woman, calm down_, I thought to myself, _I know I feel that way right now, but who knows how weird even kissing Jake will seem in the morning._ But right now, I didn't care. All I wanted to do was keep kissing him, to keep him here with me tonight as our bodies pulsated vicariously against each other like we'd been doing this for months.

Time seemed to stand still when his lips were on mine and his hands were wrapped sensuously around me, holding me close, but in what seemed like no time at all, an abrupt slam of the front door indicated Billy's return to the house.

"_Fuck…_" Jacob swore humorously as his heaving body held suddenly still over top of my own. I giggled softly at his reaction and then threw both my hands up onto my abruptly shy face. He laughed quietly at my awkwardness and then hesitantly rolled back onto his side of the bed and then got up and walked towards the bedroom door. After opening it halfway and poking his head out into the hallway, making sure to keep the lower half of his stimulated body hidden behind the door, he yelled,

"Hey Dad, I'm just making sure that Bella's all settled in and comfortable. I'll be out to crash on the couch in a sec…" Billy's voice echoed from the kitchen,

"Take your time, son, I'm going to bed anyway. Hey, there are extra blankets in the closet now. You should grab one for Bella."

"Okay, I will. Night, Dad." Jacob quietly closed the door and then took up a spot beside me on the bed.

As he lay down, he cast his enormous bare arms around my body in a painfully loving gesture and held me close against his warm chest. I could feel his heart beating strongly as I held my hand over it, an action which caused my own heart to soar to life. He lightly kissed my forehead and then exhaled a heavy sigh of content. Suddenly, I couldn't contain myself. I involuntarily started giggling, again, like some stupid schoolgirl.

"What?" He smiled goofily and then started chuckling softly to himself. "Is my kissing _that_ hilarious to you?"

"No, it's nothing…" I replied as I tried to stifle my giddiness, "I just can't believe what just happened, that's all." I honestly couldn't. One minute Jacob was my best friend, the goofy boy who was two years younger than me, and the next, he was my best friend, the insanely attractive and _animalistic_ grown man who seemed much more experienced than I had expected. It was quite a shock to me.

"Well, you'd better start believing it, honey," he replied with a smile, "because that was freakin' _awesome_." I looked into his gleaming eyes. He was obviously satisfied with what had happened. I laughed.

"Yeah, it kinda _was_, wasn't it?" I echoed in almost disbelief. He smiled and gave me a huge squeeze when he heard that I felt the same way he did. We cuddled in silence for a while and then both drifted towards sleep. As my eyes were finally closing, I heard a soft murmur from Jake.

"Hey, Bells?" He muttered sleepily.

"Yeah, Jake?" I mumbled. A half-smirk slowly crept onto his tired face.

"After all of that, do you still expect me to believe that I'm just _second best_?" He chuckled. I smiled lovingly and groggily replied,

"Shut up, Jake. You still snore…"

Then we happily drifted off into a content sleep, hand-in-hand.

* * *

_Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more..._

_Reviews are always welcomed :)  
_


	4. First Beach

**Chapter 4: First Beach**

I awoke the next morning to the warm glow of sunlight, which was streaming into the room from the broken window. I slowly opened one eye. Yep, I was still in Jacob's bedroom. After confirming that fact, I propped myself up in bed and then turned over in order to look at my sleeping best friend.

He wasn't there. A sudden uneasy feeling flooded my stomach. _Oh my god,_ I thought,_ was it all a dream? Did Jacob and I not have that incredible night together?_ Feeling slightly panicked, I sat up fully and then climbed out of bed. After a quick glance in the mirror at my dishevelled self, I threw on yesterday's dusty jeans and T-shirt, gave my best attempt to straighten up my appearance, and then walked out of the room.

Jacob and Billy were in the kitchen making breakfast and talking amongst themselves.

"...yeah, and last night Sue's sister was asking me if you had found yourself a girlfriend yet," Billy said. "To tell you the truth, I didn't quite know how to answer that one…"

Jake chuckled, "Well, that makes two of us, Dad…"

"You know, I just thought, since you've been spending so much time with…"

"Bella! Hi!" Jacob suddenly caught a glimpse of me standing in the doorway and then accidentally banged his head on one of the kitchen counters. "Ow…" He rubbed his head and then smiled that amazing smile, the one that gave me butterflies.

"Morning Bella!" Billy greeted me. "We were just talking about you."

"Yeah," Jake replied, "about how you like to sleep in until eleven-o-clock on Saturday mornings." He glanced at the clock as he teased me.

"Yeah, sorry about that," I chuckled nervously, "I was just tired out from last night."

I hoped my words were subtle enough so that Billy wouldn't read too much into them, but I desperately wished that Jake would pick up on my innuendo and give me some sort of sign that last night existed outside the realm of my own fantasies. He looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"Why, what happened last night?" My stomach dropped as I glanced over his face.

There was absolutely no indication that he knew what I was talking about. _Oh_, it suddenly occurred to me, _he must be trying to hide it from Billy_. I felt a little relieved as Jake started scooping some scrambled eggs onto a plate for me.

"Now, Jacob," Billy remarked, "don't you be too hard on this girl. She's probably not used to the fast and busy pace of your lifestyle. Bella, when I heard he had you out riding motorbikes for hours yesterday I thought it was going to tire you right out."

"And you were right, Dad," Jake teased. "Last night Bella fell right to sleep on the couch after dinner. I had to carry her into bed, she was so out of it…" My stomach plummeted.

_It was all a dream._ I didn't kiss Jacob. Not even _close_. As I stood in the kitchen with a confused expression spreading across my face, Billy was suddenly wheeling his way towards the hall.

I was _devastated_ that last night didn't actually happen. It had just felt so _real_. So _right_. As I watched Jacob, now dishing some homemade hash browns out onto my plate, I couldn't help but wish that he had seen my dream too, to know just how much my feelings towards him had been, well, _transforming_ these past few weeks.

Of _course_ I still loved Edward, I was reminded of that fact every single day, but the thought of Jake and I, holding each other close as we kissed, had pushed all thoughts of Edward from my mind. Last night was just Bella and Jacob. No werewolves, no vampires, just the two of us. And the scary thing was, I had loved every single moment of it. _At least_, I reflected sadly, _I did when I thought it was real_…

Somewhere in the house, a telephone was ringing. As Billy continued to head towards the hallway to answer it, he nodded in my direction as he passed by.

"Don't let Jake push you too hard, okay Bella? I promised your father I'd keep an eye on you this week." He winked and disappeared down the hallway.

Jacob strutted over towards the kitchen doorway, where I was standing, and poked his head down the hall.

"She's _fine_," he yelled to Billy. "She's a tough girl, she can take it…"

And then, without warning, his two enormous hands were on my waist, gently forcing me back into the kitchen wall. He pressed his body against mine and wrapped his arms around my trembling figure. Before I even had a chance to think, his lips crashed onto mine and he was kissing me passionately. My knees buckled and the butterflies in my stomach all started flapping their wings at once. This was what a _real_ kiss felt like. His tongue toyed playfully with my own, causing pleasurable sensations to cascade down my body.

After a few blissful moments, his mouth broke away from mine. He gasped for breath and then whispered in my ear,

"_Damn_, I have been waiting to do that _all morning_."

"Wait," I hesitated and flashed him a warning look, "so last night _wasn't_ just a dream?"

I could feel daggers shooting out of my eyes towards him. _Jacob Black, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this…_

"Of _course_ it happened!" he said with a chuckle. I shot him a look of pure loathing, which he ignored, and then he continued with a sly grin, "I just needed to make sure that you really _wanted_ it, especially the morning after, when so many people change their minds…" He smirked at my suddenly shocked and accusatory expression.

"Jake! You are _such a jerk_!" I tried to lift my hands to punch him in the chest, but he held them down at my sides.

"Admit it, you _want_ me…" He teased and released my hands so he could tenderly stroke my face.

As he went in for a second kiss, I used all of my strength to punch my fists against his strong chest. He recoiling, laughing.

"Hey-y!" He threw his arms up as a shield to block my jabs.

I tried to act like I was mad at him, but I couldn't help letting an amused smirk spread across my face. I _loved_ teasing Jake like this.

"_That_," I gave him one final punch on the arm, "is for tricking me, you big…_doofus_!"

He howled with laughter as I grabbed my plate of eggs and hash browns off the counter and proceeded to take a seat at the dining room table.

"_Doofus_? Wow, Bells, I haven't heard that one since the third grade…"

"Shut up, Jake. You're a _jerk_."

He grabbed his own plate, which was overflowing with food, and took up the seat across from me.

"Aw, Bella, honey, I'm sorry… Honestly, I am," his look was genuine. He continued in a whisper, "I just didn't want my Dad to suspect anything. Otherwise, we might not get to spend so much time alone in the house. I even got up at 6am today and snuck out here to the couch so that he wouldn't know I slept in the same bed as you." My heart pounded with excitement.

Last night's steamy make-out session was just a taste of the incredible potential that had been building between us for the past few months. I had been alone, neglected for far too long. It had been an entire year since Edward had last kissed me, and during that time my body had become somewhat dormant. But now, I was developing increasingly intense feelings towards my best friend and could sense my body reawakening; surging to life once again.

I gazed across the table at him and he flashed me a heart-breaking smile. I couldn't help but slip into my own shy grin. He was _so_ gorgeous. And the way he handled my body last night made me crave for more.

Edward had always been very careful with me, as if I would break or crumple helplessly at the slightest touch. Jacob, on the other hand, liked to push the limits, roughhouse, and fully express his physical desires. I had enjoyed being Edward's little fragile porcelain doll, but I _took pleasure_ in the way Jacob made me feel like a tough, sensual, _desirous_ woman. _A she-wolf_, I chuckled to myself. He suddenly raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"What are you thinking about, Bells? You've been staring at me for like two minutes." I looked away, embarrassed.

"Oh God, sorry Jake. I was just…"

_Thinking about what it might be like to have sex with you? No, Bella!_

I continued, grasping at straws, "Umm, I was just thinking about how..." He scarfed down an entire piece of toast. "…about how in the _hell _you can eat so much!"

"Bella, you heard what my Dad said. I have a very _active _lifestyle. Just try and keep up, okay?" He chuckled through a mouthful of eggs and I smiled at his goofiness.

It was definitely reassuring that what happened last night didn't create an awkwardness between us, or change the way we acted together. He was still my Jacob. _I can't wait for him to be all mine_, I thought naughtily to myself.

At that moment, Billy re-entered the kitchen with a small backpack and a slightly troubled look on his face.

"That was your sister on the phone," he said with a sigh, "she broke her ankle last night after taking a nasty tumble down her dormitory stairs." Jacob looked as concerned as a little brother could possibly be.

"Umm, was she drunk or something?" I threw him a reproachful glance and then tossed one of my hash browns in his direction. Billy chuckled.

"Actually, she _was_… Which is good, I suppose, because it means she doesn't really remember much of what happened." Jacob returned to eating his toast.

"Wow, Rachel Black, making the family proud since 1987." He and Billy shared a laugh and I couldn't help but join in. Everything was always so easy and carefree in La Push.

"Yep," Billy continued, "you know how those college kids are these days… Anyway, I'm going to take a drive up there to make sure she's okay."

"Should I come?" Jake asked.

"No, you stay here and look out for Bella. I'm sure Charlie would be okay knowing that she was in your hands while I was away."

Jacob glanced over at me and then raised his eyebrows in a 'you-have-_no_-idea' sort of fashion. I quickly cast my eyes down and focused heavily on my hash browns. As Billy wheeled towards the front door, Jake got up to assist him.

"You taking the truck?" he asked.

"Yep, and I'll be back sometime tomorrow afternoon. Take care, son. _Bye, Bella!_" he called from the front porch. With a final goodbye from me, Billy was out the door and off to Seattle.

It was just me and Jake. All alone. _All night_.

I shivered with anticipation as he came back into the house and let the door slam behind him. It was deathly quiet, and the sudden silence made the butterflies in my stomach flutter even more vigorously. As I picked away at my eggs and buttered toast, he rejoined me at the table. I could sense the tension between us building as the silence lingered on.

"So…" I said nervously, "_last night_…"

He looked up at me with a confident expression on his face.

"What about it?"

I _knew_ how _I_ felt about what happened, but I didn't quite know how to put it into words.

"It was…"

"_Amazing_? Yeah…" he grinned.

I returned his smile with my own. _And I can't wait to kiss you again_, I thought excitedly to myself.

The great thing about Jake and I was that there was no pressure. In my heart, I _knew_ that tonight would be amazing because we would be spending it together. Of course there were the butterflies, but no matter what happened later, I knew that I could trust him with all of my insecurities, my nervousness, and, most importantly, my heart.

After we had finished our breakfast, he grabbed our plates and dunked them into the soapy water in the sink. I grinned at him as he scrubbed away at the dishes. I decided to have a little fun with him and put my fake-flirting skills to the test.

"You know," I said seductively as I trailed my finger across his back and along his muscular arm, "a lot of girls would give almost anything to have a good-looking guy who also does the dishes…"

He raised an interested eyebrow at me as I traced my finger down his bicep and then drew it away from him.

"Too bad I'm not one of those girls…" I teased as I flashed him a flirty smile and a little sexy hair toss.

He ate it up. Smiling his signature little grin, he flicked one of his soapy hands in my direction, spraying me with warm water. I jumped back and then darted forward again to plunge my own hand into the water, splashing him worse than he got me. He looked at me with a devious expression on his face.

"Oh, you are in _trouble_ now…"

I ran from the room, down the hallway and into the living room as he chased me. He tackled me mid-run and threw me down on the couch, breathing heavily as he hovered over my body. I made the first move this time.

I lifted my head up and quickly grabbed his lips with my own, sucking him in closer to me. My hands clutched desperately at his shirt, pulling his body down onto my own. He _loved_ the way I took charge, I could tell, as his mouth moved unwaveringly against mine, soaking in every single sensation our bodies created together.

After a few moments, I ended my kiss, looked deeply into his eyes, and grinned.

"I think those dishes in the sink still need finishing…"

He rolled his eyes at me and pushed himself off the couch. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up into his arms.

"Bella," he said with a defeated shake of his head, "you are a _troublemaker_."

I giggled as he hugged me tightly and then headed back into the kitchen to finish off the dishes. I followed him, just admiring how adorable he was.

"So, what's the plan for today, huh?" I asked.

"Actually, the guys wanted to head over to First Beach. They called earlier and mentioned that it was a nice day, so there would probably be a lot of 'hot chicks' there," he made little quotation signs as he talked, as not to offend me or something. _Aw_, _what a cutie_.

"So, are you going to go?" I asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I felt bad for the way things ended the other night, what with Leah going all psycho-bitch and everything, so I said I would hang out for awhile. Is that okay?"

"Sure, sure," I told him, although I was secretly disappointed that I'd be spending the entire day Jacob-less. "Have fun, and say 'hi' to the guys for me." He shot me a confused expression.

"Bella, you're coming too!"

I rejoiced in the fact that he wanted me to be there with him.

He continued, "What, do you think I would just leave you home alone all day? I think you'd miss me _way_ too much for that…"

I knew he was poking fun at me, but I wondered if he realized there was an actual truth to his words. I grinned happily,

"Okay, I guess I'll come, but only if you _beg_ me to." He rolled his eyes.

"Bella, only _dogs_ beg."

"_Exactly_," I smiled. He grabbed me around the waist.

"Well, right _now_," he muttered into my ear, "I'm one-hundred percent human and _one-hundred_ percent sure that I don't need to beg to get you to come with me."

He kissed me softly on the neck and then pulled away and retreated down the hallway. _Damn, that boy is sure of himself_, I thought, feeling slightly dizzy from his closeness.

"_Fine_, I'll come with you. But I don't have a bathing suit with me or anything…"

Jacob, who sounded like he was sifting through his bedroom drawers, called back,

"That's okay! We all swim _naked_ anyway…" Just when I was about to cry out in protest, he shouted, "I'm _kidding_… We'll take a spin over to your house first and you can grab whatever you need."

_Great_, I thought to myself. I didn't mind it if Jake saw me in a bikini, but I wasn't sure how all the other _wolves_ would act. And, of course, there was Leah, whose perfect body intimidated me more than I liked to admit. _Oh well, driving to Forks will give me a chance to grab some more girly clothes_. I was definitely a fan of wearing oversized T-shirts, but I figured I should at least have a few outfit options at my disposal for the rest of the week.

Jacob eventually emerged from his bedroom, wearing a pair of board shorts underneath his loose jeans.

"You ready to go?" he asked and I nodded. "C'mon," he gestured, "you're riding with _me_ today."

***

The drive to Forks and then to First Beach was exhilarating. I loved riding with Jake. Unlike myself, he was actually experienced on a bike and liked to hit the road fast and hard. As he leaned around the corners at high speed and pushed the pedal to the medal on the straightaways, I clutched at his chest and savoured the moment. He was my good-looking, smooth-talking, motorbike-riding Jacob. And I was loving every god damn second of him.

Once we got to the beach, we dismounted the bike, me in my fresh pair of jean shorts and white tank top, and settled down near our spot: the gigantic tree trunk where he and I had had so many talks. It was where he first told me the legend of his tribe and that the Cullens were thought to be vampires. I frowned slightly when I thought about Edward and how long it had been since I first found out he was, well, _supernatural_. I missed him every day. But, as Jake and I lay down in the warm sand, I was able to push him from my mind. I smiled at my best friend, who was lying beside me. _It's nice spending time with someone who enjoys being out in the sun_, I thought humorously to myself.

The rest of the wolf pack had not yet arrived and our section of the beach was practically empty, save for a few people who were surfing much further down the beach. Jake had already stripped off his jeans and T-shirt and was now lounging comfortably in his beach shorts. As we soaked in the sun's rays in silence, he reached over and took my hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze. I smiled into the blazing sun. _This is right where I want to be. With my Jacob._ He suddenly interrupted my girly thoughts.

"Bella, you realize that you're a really _cool _chick, right?" I burst out laughing and glanced over at him.

"Um, are you talking to _me_?" I laughed in disbelief, "You must have me confused with someone who _isn't_ clumsy and uncoordinated." He chuckled at my joke and then turned to me again.

"I'm _serious_, Bells. Think about it. You ride a _motorbike_. I mean, c'mon, _you run with wolves_."

I liked the way that sounded. It was very freeing. And I liked the fact that _Jacob Black_, the coolest guy I knew, thought of me in that way. I smiled shyly to myself and then went back to sunbathing, playing slightly hard to get. He propped himself up onto his side and looked at me, smiling.

His eyes soon wandered from my face, down my body to where my tank top had slightly pulled itself up to reveal a thin sliver of my bare stomach. His gaze lingered at that area and then his opposite hand compulsively reached over and rested on my abdomen. I felt goose bumps rising all over my body as his fingertips ever so softly grazed across the thin sliver of my exposed skin. I shivered slightly, although I felt very warm underneath the hot sun.

Still gazing at my bare skin, he dipped his fingers slightly under my shirt, pulling it up a little bit more. I froze with excitement. I _loved_ it when Jake touched my body like this. It made me feel like he couldn't keep his hands off me, and I liked the idea that he had these cravings. He finally broke his stare and glanced up at me.

"_Soft_…" he commented as he delicately stroked the sensitive skin on my lower stomach, his thumb circling around my navel.

His eyes wandered back down to where his hand worked and I closed my eyes, enjoying his caresses. I finally felt his thumb graze seductively over my navel and then he lifted my shirt up more deliberately. He rubbed his entire hand across my abdomen, even creeping up to the bottom of my ribcage.

I didn't flinch as his hand explored my sensitive bare skin, feeling every inch, discovering every curve. I had that warm tingling sensation in the area between my legs again; a sensation that was building up with more intensity with each moment that his hand tantalized my body. I felt a surge of warm wetness escape from my nether regions and form on my bathing suit beneath my shorts.

I _knew_ we were on a public beach. I _knew_ that the farthest Jacob and I had ever gone was a deep kiss. I _knew_ that I wanted more. I concentrated on his massaging hand. _God, Jake_, I thought desperately, _just go higher or lower, please…_

My breathing started to ramp up as my mind wandered to naughty places. His hands, grabbing, touching, rubbing, squeezing, pumping. It was too much. The wetness on my bathing suit was a definite indicator that I craved for his touch. I wanted his hands all over me. _Everywhere_.

In a move that startled me (in a good way), the tip of his nose suddenly grazed my cheek. He nuzzled it smoothly up onto my own and then his succulent lips found mine. I gave into his kiss; probably more than was necessary. I pulled myself into it, desperately craving the warmth and wetness of his mouth.

As we tantalizingly explored each other's mouths with our tongues, he gave the skin on my abdomen a little squeeze of pressure and then gently moved his hand upwards. _Yes, Jake, keep going…_ I gave a little moan of pleasure in an attempt to urge him forward. Still holding my hand in his other one, he gave a little squeeze of acknowledgement.

As our mouths slowly and deliberately exacted every single sensation out of each other's, his hand crept slowly upwards, moving underneath my thin tank top, until his fingers finally met the bottom of my bikini. I braced myself in anticipation. I _needed_ to feel his hands on me. Not even Edward had gotten this far… I was waiting desperately. But not for long.

Jacob, in an agonizingly pleasurable movement, slowly slid his hand over my bathing suit top so that it rested on my breast, conforming into its curves. I gasped as he gently squeezed, _once_, _twice_, in a slow pulsating rhythm that matched our sumptuous kissing. My body shuddered as his thumb moved back and forth across my erect nipple. I had the sudden urge to be naked with him, to felt his warm hand against my bare skin, with no clothing in between to interfere.

I let out a low moan into his mouth as we kissed and I could feel his body tense against mine in response. He was definitely turned on, the hard protrusion in his shorts that suddenly pressed up against my hip proved that fact. I wondered if he was thinking the same thing as me… I wondered if he wanted me, _naked_. The feeling of his hand erotically massaging my breast was too much to handle. I wanted more. I _needed _more. I reached up to grab his face, pulling myself deeper into his kiss and …

"Awwwoooooooooo!"

"Wooooo yeahhhhh!"

"Oww owwwww baby!"

Three simultaneous howls from nearby caused us to wrench apart in surprise and embarrassment.

"_Shit!_" we both cried in shock as Jake pulled his hand out from underneath my shirt.

We both turned our heads behind us to where the sounds were coming from. There, emerging from the woods were Quil, Embry, Paul, and Seth, all smiling with satisfaction, and Leah, looking absolutely sour. I gulped loudly.

I had never been _caught_ by anybody before. It was _extremely_ humiliating, especially since all of the guys were staring hungrily at me. _Oh God,_ I thought, _this is going to be bad... Damn it, Bella, why can't you control yourself! And on a public beach, for God's sake!_

As the wolves descended upon us, Jacob shifted his seating position so that the obvious bulge in his suddenly-very-thin-looking shorts was hidden as best as possible. The guys' grins made it seem like they had just discovered an endless pile of gifts underneath the tree on Christmas morning.

"Why don't you stand up and greet us, Jake?" Paul taunted, trying to make the situation even _more_ awkward.

Jacob responded nervously, but with a sense of humour nonetheless.

"Um, ahh, I think I'm okay sitting, thanks…"

_Oh God_, I thought to myself, _this is my nightmare_. Jacob was lucky; they were _his_ wolf pack, they already knew all of each other's most intimate secrets. _I_, on the other hand, was mortified that my new, and mostly _male_, friends had caught us in the act and were now taking pleasure in prolonging our embarrassment.

"Yeah, sorry to interrupt," Quil teased. "We just had _no idea_ that you guys would be getting all hot and heavy on a _family_ beach." My face turned even _more_ red.

"Yeah, Jake," Embry chimed in, "there's a _kid_ over there, dude!" I spun my head around.

Sure enough, there was a small child about fifty metres away, his parents glaring over in our direction with expressions of disgust. I turned back towards the wolf pack, mortified. They all started laughing hysterically. Leah, on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode with fury.

I couldn't handle any more embarrassment. I _had_ to get out of there, at least for a few minutes. I stood up suddenly and stumbled around with dizziness.

"I'm g-going for a w-walk…" I stammered and pointed in the direction of the faraway surfers.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worse, I took my first step and my foot got caught around the strap of my purse, the contents of which went flying _everywhere_. I, with Jacob's help, hurried to collect up all of my spilled belongings: my wallet, my keys, my sunscreen, my lip gloss, and my … _Oh no!_ I glanced up, horrified, as Paul was holding a small circular object in his outstretched hand.

"Here, Bella," he said with a mocking smile, "you _definitely_ don't want to forget _these_. I'm sure they'll come in handy sooner or later…"

_My __birth control pills_. I almost died of humiliation. Jacob, sensing my mortification, snatched them up quickly before Leah or Embry could take a closer look and stuffed them into my bag. He stood up, pulling me up with him, and gestured to the guys,

"_Ha ha ha_, yes, this is all _very funny_, you guys. But, Bella and I are going for a walk and when we come back I _sure as hell_ hope that everyone has gotten all of the hilarity out of their systems. _Got it?!_"

The guys snickered amongst themselves but all nodded in compliance. I started walking down the beach towards the surfers, Jacob right beside me. After we were a safe enough distance from the pack, he finally spoke up.

"Well, _that_ sucked…" he remarked. I laughed nervously, still embarrassed from what had happened. He noticed that my face hadn't gotten any less red.

"Don't worry, Bells," he said comfortingly, "you won't feel embarrassed for long. The guys have a way of making fun of something until it becomes annoying rather than awkward." I rolled my eyes.

"_Great…_"

I looked at Jake and then forced out a little nervous giggle. He smiled and then grabbed me, hugging my body in a loving embrace and making me feel much better about the whole thing. I smiled in disbelief,

"Oh my _gosh_, I _can't_ believe that they caught us like that! And the _very_ first time you… well, _you know_…" I felt too shy to say the words.

"_Oh_, trust me, _I know_…" he said with a smug grin. "Jeez Bella, your coolness factor just skyrocketed. Only the _coolest_ of cool girls let guys do _that_ to them on the beach…"

I gave him a mortified glare (to which he responded with a laugh) and then slapped him hard across the arm. I giggled at how awkward the situation was and then covered my face with my hands. Again, he wrapped me up in a gigantic bear hug and I felt more relaxed about the whole thing. Jacob had an amazing skill of taking the pressure out of even the most stressful situations. And right now, I _loved_ him for that.

I _knew_ that his next question would eventually come to the surface, though, and I was relieved when it finally did.

"So, um, Bella," he said nervously, "about… what's in your purse…" I felt awkward talking about it, but decided that I should probably explain.

"Oh, _that_. Yeah, well, my Mom wanted to make sure I was being _safe_ in high school, so she asked me if I would go the pill during the ninth grade. She knows that accidents happen and, well, people make mistakes, so I've been on it for a long time, just in case. I hope it doesn't weird you out or anything…" I gazed reluctantly at him, who was clinging to every word I uttered.

"It doesn't weird me out, at all. It sounds like a good idea, actually…" Then he smiled goofily at me, "But, _grade nine_, Bella? Holy _shit_…" I punched him in the arm.

"Jake, shut_ up_! It was just as a _precaution_!" We were laughing to ourselves when I suddenly heard a high pitched girl's voice in the distance,

"Bella? Is that _you_?" It was Angela Weber. I looked more closely at the now nearby surfers: Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Eric Yorkie.

"Oh!" I exclaimed in surprise as they all came walking towards us, "I didn't know you guys were here!"

I knew that they all liked to surf once in a while, but it still shocked me a bit to see my Forks friends inside of Jacob's world, at La Push. All of a sudden, Jessica's jaw dropped and she let out a little squeal of delight,

"Oh my god… you guys _kissed_!" Jake and I looked at each other quickly and then glanced back towards my friends, all of whom were giving Jessica some very strange looks.

"_What?_" she said in response, "I can _totally_ tell…" Mike Newton looked from me to Jacob, reluctantly.

"Ummm, I don't _think _so…" he said with a slight shakiness in his voice.

"_Anyway_," Angela interjected and I threw her a 'thank you' look, "do you two want to come chill with us? We just finished surfing…" Eric chimed in,

"Yeah, the waves are totally hating on us right now…"

I glanced over tentatively at Jacob, who gave me a little smile of reassurance, and then turned back to my friends.

"Actually, a bunch of Jake's friends just got here, so if you guys want to come hang out on the beach for a while longer then you are definitely welcome…"

I hoped they would, even for the simple fact that if they did, I wouldn't be one of the only female focal points of attention for the Quileute guys.

"Sure!" Jessica and Angela both exclaimed. They seemed keen on meeting _anybody_ who could be friends with someone as good-looking as Jake.

We all returned to where the wolf pack had set up camp. As promised, nobody made any embarrassing remarks about what they had caught Jacob and I doing, but I still felt self-conscious of all the smirks and grins aimed in my direction.

"Guys," said Jake to his buddies, "these are some of Bella's friends from Forks."

After all of the introductions were made, we settled down onto the warm sandy beach. To my delight, everyone seemed to be getting along quite well: Mike, Quil, and Embry were chatting about the latest pro football game; Eric and Angela were deep in conversation with Leah and Seth; and Jessica had taken a definite interest in the dark and mysterious Paul.

Once the conversations had been going on for quite awhile, somebody suggested that we all hit the water. Quil and Embry seemed more enthused than everybody else because they suddenly jumped up to their feet, simultaneously yelled "Skinny Dipping!" and then stripped off their beach shorts and ran, stark naked, down the beach and into the water. Everyone roared with laughter and shock and then the rest of us eventually made our way down the beach.

As I drifted in the water for a while my body started to get the chills. It was a warm day in La Push, but the autumn breeze was nippy, nonetheless. Before my teeth could start chattering, however, I felt a warm hand brush up against my waist underneath the water.

"You cold, Bells?" Jacob, as usual, looked very delectable when he was shirtless and dripping wet. I shivered slightly as he pulled my body into his, but not because I was cold. We had drifted slightly further away from the rest of the gang, so we could talk privately without being overheard. He snuggled my body close to his, wrapping his gigantic arms around my waist and resting his head down over my shoulder. I moved my cheek softly against his.

"Jake," I said softly, "you know you are an _amazing_ guy, right?" I could feel him grinning and then he chuckled.

"Aw shucks, Bells. Stop, you're making me blush…" he teased.

"I'm _serious_. From what I've seen, there's not a whole lot of genuinely _great_ guys out there, and I just wanted you to know that you _are_ one." He gave me a little squeeze in recognition.

"Well, it's hard _not_ to be nice to insanely hot women, such as yourself." I smiled and then he added, "_Actually_, it _is_ hard to be nice to you sometimes, when I have all these dirty thoughts clouding up my mind..."

"_Jake!_" I squealed in reaction to his words. I had always figured that he had fantasies about me (hell, I had them about _him_ sometimes), but he had never actually _admitted_ that he did, until now.

"_What?_" he whined comically. "What am I _supposed _to do? You're just way too damn sexy for your own good…"

"And what about people like Leah or Jessica? Aren't _those_ gorgeous girls enticing to you?"

"Nope. Just _you_, Bells. _Just you._"

I smiled to myself as he said those words. He _loved_ me, and _only_ me. It was a wonderful feeling. One that I began to slowly reciprocate…

I glanced over at the others. Mike looked like he was chatting up Leah. _What a perfect match_, I thought. _Mike likes me, Leah likes Jake, and they both liked to give us a hard time about it_. As I watched, I noticed them periodically glancing over at us. I felt a slight twinge of guilt, even though I detested Leah. I _knew_ how it felt to love somebody that you can't have. Someone who was either already taken, or had gone away and left you broken-hearted…

After swimming for a while, everyone clambered out of the water and back up to the beach. As we were all towelling off (and Quil and Embry were putting their clothes back on…), Paul spoke up,

"So, Jake, bonfire at your place tonight?"

"Ooh, I _love_ bonfires!" squealed Jessica, obviously wanting to spend as much time around Paul as possible. Jacob shot me an apologetic look and then turned back towards everyone, all of whom were waiting on edge for his affirmation.

"Yeah, sure. A bonfire sounds like fun. And you guys are definitely welcome to come too," he motioned to my Forks friends, all of whom exchanged excited glances, except for Mike.

After getting directions to Jake's house and packing up all of their belongings, my friends said their temporary goodbyes.

"Nice to meet everyone" said Eric as he nodded to the wolf pack. "We'll meet you guys at the campfire later after we get something to eat in Forks. Peace out!"

"Bye Paul…" Jessica said with a flirtatious wave and smile. I rolled my eyes at Angela and she giggled.

Once they had all retreated back down the beach, Quil started gathering up his own things.

"Well, guys, I think we should head out and grab some food. I'm _starving_."

"Yeah," said Embry slyly, "and it'll give Jake and Bella a little more alone time before we all crash the party later." I blushed slightly, but I hoped that the little bit of sun I got today would help to hide it. A frantic Leah butted in,

"Or, we could just all chill together until the bonfire…" Seth flashed Jake an understanding look and then addressed his sister,

"Leah, I think Mom wants us to come home for dinner. We'll meet up with Jake later though…" he shot a warning look, which definitely annoyed her.

"_Fine_," she said through gritted teeth.

As they all grabbed their stuff and headed towards the forest, Jake squeezed my hand and softly muttered,

"One sec, Bells, I'll be right back." I watched as he ran off into the woods after them. _I wonder what he's up to..._

**JPOV  
**

My body was on fire, my muscles ripping, my shape shifting. Before I knew it, I was on all fours, racing through the forest after the rest of the pack.

_Guys, wait up_, I silently called to them.

_Yo, let's stop. It's Jake, _Paul alerted the others.

Soon, five wolves were emerging out of the underbrush in front of me.

_What's up, Jake?_ Seth asked curiously.

_Who cares!_ Embry belted out, _Dude, now that Bella's not around, you gotta tell us what's been going down between you two..._

_Seriously man, we're dying here!_ Quil chimed in.

Of _course_ I had come to talk to them about me and Bella, but definitely _not_ in the way that _they _wanted me to. I wanted to keep all of my best moments with her a secret, _just for me_. The way her lips felt against mine, the way she whispered my name when I touched her, how _insanely_ turned on I got whenever she flashed me that sexy grin of hers. She was _so_ fucking hot. Whenever I thought about Bella, everything else became a blur. My mind wandered to every detail that had happened between us and, for a few awesome moments, I forgot where I was and…

_Duuude!_ Quil cried out in satisfaction.

_Fuck yeah, man…_ Embry grinned.

_Oh shit!_ I frantically thought to myself. I was a fucking wolf, and everyone could read my thoughts. They had seen _everything_.

_That's PRIVATE!_ I yelled furiously at them and they all started laughing like the big morons that they are.

_C'mon man,_ said Paul, _you know you can't hide anything from us… we're your brothers._

I cursed inside my head when I saw every single one of their thoughts. Paul and Quil were grinning as they replayed the image of Bella panting and moaning in my bed ('_And dude, she's on the pill! You know what that means…_'). Embry was picturing her _completely_ naked. I snarled viciously at him and he quickly refocused his thoughts on a nearby tree. Seth was just happy that we had finally kissed. But, my heart stopped when I heard what Leah was thinking.

_Damn, Jacob, why can't you see me the way you see her. I can't stand being around the two of you, so happy together. It's too much; too painful. And why her? She's so plain, so average…_

She finally caught my eye and quickly turned her head away, humiliated. The rest of the guys had heard her thoughts too and were all staring at her, expecting her to burst into tears at any moment. I felt bad for Leah; everyone, including myself, knew how she felt about me, but I was in love with Bella. And it was the best love in existence.

Out of respect, I pretended not to notice what she had been thinking about a moment ago.

_Okay, is everybody finished being an asshole and ready to hear what I came here to say?_

Everyone nodded in agreement.

_I just wanted to ask if you guys would, you know, not stay too late at the bonfire tonight… Not that I'm expecting anything to happen with Bells, but, well, last night was amazing and Billy is gone until tomorrow…_

_Got it, man. Bella is super hot, we won't cock-block you…_ Embry winked as his mind wandered to an image of Bella on top of some faceless guy, riding him hard as she fucked his brains out. I snarled fiercely. It's times like this when I fucking hated being a wolf…

_God, would you STOP thinking about Bella?! And, I already told you, I'm not planning for anything to happen between us… I'd just like to be alone with her for a while…_

_Yeah_, Leah chimed in furiously, _and it's not like Jake has any idea what he's doing anyway… I mean, he's still a virgin_…

I growled angrily at her. She was _such_ a fucking bitch.

_Shut up, Leah. That's none of your business… _I was really pissed now. She had a way of getting under my skin with her stupid comments. And I needed to get out of there before I accidentally revealed any more of the private moments I had spent with Bella.

_So_, I continued,_ I would advise against any of you doing anything to make Bella feel uncomfortable or unwanted, unless you want to end up with four broken paws…_

I quickly phased back to my human form, bolted from the forest and re-emerged on the beach, where the sexiest girl in existence was waiting for me.

_Damn_, I thought excitedly as I looked her up and down, _I can't wait to get her home tonight…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for more...  
_


	5. Fire and Flame

**Chapter 5: Fire and Flame**

"Jake! Pizza's here!"

The two boxes of piping hot cheese pizzas smelled _incredible_ in my hands. It's funny how a full day at the beach really fires up your appetite. After I paid the scrawny delivery boy with the money Billy had left us this morning, the next thing I heard were Jake's loud footsteps bounding down the hallway towards me. I was just re-entering the front door when he appeared, looking at me with a surprised expression.

"Jeez," he said, "is it just me or are the pizza delivery people getting _a lot_ cuter?"

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. _What a goof-ball_. He laughed and grabbed the pizzas from me and set them down on the kitchen counter. He wasted no time flipping open the top of one of the boxes and proceed to chomp at a gooey cheese slice. I made my way over to the counter and leant up against it beside him, grabbing my own slice in the process.

"So, did you have fun at the beach?" He finally asked, once his raging appetite had slowed.

"Definitely," I replied, "well, minus getting made endless fun of by your wolf buddies."

"Yeah," he said apologetically, "those guys can be real idiots sometimes. Actually, _all_ the time. But don't worry, I told them to lay off a bit…"

"Oh, is that why you phased and ran after them before we left?"

"Yeah," he continued, "I just can't stand seeing you feel uncomfortable when they're all laying into you at once. It must suck to be the brunt of all the jokes…"

I eyed him mysteriously, "Well, I wasn't the _only_ one being made fun of… If you recall, there were _two_ of us that got, you know, _caught_ on the beach…"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled. I had a sneaking suspicion that he liked that I brought up what had happened between us earlier (…_his hand underneath my thin shirt, feeling me up on the warm and sandy beach…_); that way, he knew that I was still thinking about it. A tiny shiver crept down my spine as I replayed the image and the resulting sensations over and over again. Then, Jake's laugh interrupted and brought me back down to earth.

"Bella, I've grown up with these idiots. We've pretty much all gotten used to being made fun of by each other." He paused and then glanced up at me warily, as if he was debating whether or not to tell me something. He finally gave in. "Yeah, um, pretty much the _entire_ wolf pack wants to get with you…"

My jaw dropped. He chuckled to himself, taking in my shocked expression.

"Um, _excuse me_? How in the _hell_ do you figure _that_?"

"Bells, members of the pack can't hide our thoughts from each other, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" I shifted uncomfortably as I had the fleeting image of the Quileute boys all picturing me inside their fantasies; and on top of that, everyone else being able to see exactly what they were seeing. _Ew ew EW!_

"Sorry Bells, but I'm afraid there are a lot of raging hormones on the Quileute rez. I mean, most of the population are guys and then every girl is pretty much off limits because they are somebody's sister or cousin, or ex-girlfriend…"

"And _why_ did you feel the need to tell me this?" I whined, trying to get the image of the drooling Quileute boys out of my head. He laughed.

"I just thought it was hilarious. And, you know, I don't think you realize how incredibly irresistible you are. But maybe I shouldn't have told you, because now you know that you have all of these other hounds as options…" He had a suddenly uneasy look on his face.

I shuddered as I thought about getting together with any of the other Quileute wolves. I mean, they were all good looking and everything, but Jake was the only one I had any sort of interest in... _at all_.

"Oh _god_… _Embry_…" My stomach lurched as I made the connection. If the vulgarity of Embry's teasing was any sort of indicator of how dirty his mind was, I shuddered to think of what sort of compromising positions he had been picturing me in.

"Yeah," Jake said reproachfully, "he's the _worst_. But I try to focus in on Seth and Leah's thoughts. You see, Seth just sees you as a sort of big sister, and Leah, well, you know how _she_ is…"

"Hmph, I'll bet she has some _really _nice things to say about me…"

"Well, she's not exactly _thrilled_ that we've been spending so much time together," he said with a smile. "You'd better be careful, Bells, or else she might try and snatch me up from right under your nose…"

"Yeah, right!" The words spilled out. Then, realizing it may have sounded a bit too overprotective, I backtracked a little. "I mean, you know, _if_ I cared, which I don't…" I could tell from his cocky-looking smirk that he wasn't buying it.

"One of these days, Bella, you're going to realize that you're madly in love with me."

A loud knock at the door interrupted our conversation. The Quileute wolves had arrived.

Footsteps thundered down the hall as Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, and Leah passed by the kitchen doorway, saying their 'hellos' in the process, and headed for the back door. I expected they were taking the numerous cases of beer they had brought out to the fire pit.

I heard the back door slam shut. It was just me and Jake, alone again. Just the way I liked it.

"Well," he said, "hopefully the evening won't be _too_ brutal." My inquisitive glance prompted him to continue. "See... I kind of wanted to have you all to myself tonight…"

I swooned. Of course, the devilishly handsome Jacob Black had to say something like that… something that made me wish I could go back in time and clock Paul on the head before he had the chance to ask if the pack could come over for a bonfire tonight.

"Oh really? And why was that…?" I tried to play it cool, to act all nonchalant, but the truth was I desperately wanted to know what sort of evening he had planned for us, before the wolves invaded.

He smiled, "Oh, no reason… just that you're so damn sexy that I can't keep my hands off you…"

His hand lightly brushed against the small of my back as he closed the space between us. He leaned in for a polite kiss, but was interrupted by the sound of somebody clearing their throat nearby. We both glanced towards the doorway. Seth had his head poked inside the kitchen, holding one of his hands up in front of his eyes like a shield.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked, feeling around the doorframe with his other hand. "I don't know if my youthful innocence can handle any more corruption from you two today…"

I grabbed a half-eaten chunk of pizza crust from the box and chucked it at Seth's head. It rebounded off him and he laughed as he removed his shielding hand. I couldn't help but grin back. As much as I hated being teased by the guys, Seth was just so cute about it. He was like a little miniature Jake.

Seth's head turned towards the front door at the sudden sound of a van engine cutting off.

"Looks like the Forks gang is here," he said. "I'll go let them in."

In a matter of moments, my high school friends were walking through the Black's house, taking in all of the new surroundings. It was very strange to see them there. Like two alternate universes had suddenly collided.

"So, _this_ is where you've been spending most of your time, eh Bella?" Angela said with a grin. I could tell that she was a big fan of me and Jake getting together.

I nodded back, "Yep, this is my home away from home…"

Mike, as usual when it came to me and other guys, made one of his backhanded compliments.

"No upstairs? Hmph, well, I guess it makes the place more cozy. I like the cottage feel…"

Jake, in the most cheery manner imaginable, struck right back.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple. No need to overcompensate for anything, you know?"

I giggled and he gave me a little squeeze around the waist as Mike averted his eyes, all of a sudden pretending to be very interested in the wood panelling.

"C'mon, let's all head out to the backyard," said Seth as he led the group down the hallway, towards the door.

As Jessica passed the kitchen doorway, she pointed and mouthed something at me that looked like "Is Paul out there?" I nodded with a grin and she gave me the thumbs up sign, at which I shook my head in amusement.

"Shall we?" Jacob motioned towards the door as the last person in line moved out of sight and down the hallway.

"I guess… if we _have_ to…" I sighed. "But to tell you the truth, I'd much rather spend the evening just the two of us…"

I wondered if my intentions had come across; because I wasn't about to tell him how desperately I wanted to feel his warm body against mine, with no annoying clothes in between this time. I felt braver when I was with Jake, but not bold enough to start up with the dirty talk just yet. _There's always time for that later_, I thought excitedly.

As I started towards the hallway, I felt Jacob's warm breath close to my ear.

"I can't _wait_ to get you alone tonight…"

I swooned at his suggestive words and giggled as I skipped towards the back door, looking back to see him grinning. _Man, I am in big trouble here…_

I pushed the screen door open and Jake and I crossed the gigantic expanse of backyard to get to where the fire was ablaze. The Quileute wolves had already cracked open some beers and were proceeding to pass them around the fire.

"None for me, thanks," Jacob said as Quil tried to hand him a cold one.

"Aw, c'mon buddy, you gotta drink with us…"

"Naw," replied Jake, "I want to have a clear head tonight, make sure I remember everything…"

My cheeks flushed as he gave me a little wink.

"Bella?" asked Quil, gesturing first to me and then to the beer.

"I'm okay too, thanks," I smiled timidly at Jacob, who was now seated across the fire pit beside Seth.

The way the licks of flame danced across his russet skin took my breath away. He was _so_ gorgeous. His dark brown eyes sparkling in the light… I felt a sudden twinge of guilt as that word ran through my head. The only man I had ever loved and lost had sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. But Jake's eyes sparkled in a _different_ way than Edward's skin had. Not necessarily any better or worse, just _different_. I smiled across the fire at him, finding it increasingly easier to let thoughts of Edward slip from my mind.

"Oh yeah," Quil sniggered at my rejection of the beer, "I forgot… Bella's favourite drink is 'Sex on the Beach'…"

The entire wolf pack laughed (save for Jacob) and my Forks friends quickly joined in after they were promptly whispered the story. I rolled my eyes and quickly took up a spot on the large log bench beside Jessica and Paul. When the laughter eventually died down, I swore I heard Jake muttering something that sounded like _'Four broken paws…'_

Jessica eventually tittered, "Ooh, let's play 'Truth or Dare'!"

Almost everyone in the circle groaned, many of whom were probably recollecting the bad experience we had last night playing a similar drinking game, 'I Never.'

"Come _on_, it'll be so much fun!" she chided. "Okay, I'll go first. Jacob, Truth or Dare?"

His head dropped to the ground and I giggled. I'm sure he wanted to play just as much as I did, that is, not in the slightest. Nevertheless, he sucked it up for the benefit of my friends.

"Truth," he stated.

Jessica grinned, "So, how many times have you and Bella kissed?"

She elbowed me playfully in the side, obviously amused that she would finally get some desperately needed gossip about the two of us; gossip, that I certainly hadn't been divulging. I glanced over at Jake, wondering what his response would be, trusting that he would respect our privacy.

He shrugged, "Sorry, Jess. I don't kiss and tell…"

You could see the disappointment in her face.

"Awww, but it's _Truth or Dare_. It's no _fun_ if you just pass on your turn!" she whined.

"Don't worry about it, Jess," Leah said with a scowl. "Jake always pussies out when it comes to Bella…"

The look that Jake shot her was of pure loathing. I'm sure she was glad that at this moment she couldn't read his thoughts because I had a gut feeling they would involve a lot of words that were inappropriate in the presence of a lady. But Leah was no lady, and neither was I.

"_Bitch_," I cursed under my breath, but it came out a little louder than I had meant it to.

Jacob flashed me a look of pure admiration. He had heard my remark and was definitely proud of my audacity and utter inappropriateness. He smiled one of the biggest smiles I had ever seen on him and looked around happily at Seth and Paul, who had also heard me curse. I smiled back at him, but also dipped my head to avoid eye contact with Leah, not really caring whether she had heard me or not.

After the chatter died down, the game reluctantly continued, many people slinking out of completing their 'Dare' or overly exaggerating their 'Truth' (Eric had allegedly kissed a total of eight girls, but I'm wasn't even sure if he _knew_ eight girls…). Once Embry had been dared by Quil to moon everyone at the bonfire (to which he had enthusiastically obliged), it was Seth's turn to ask the question.

"Truth or Dare...Mike?"

"Uhh, truth I guess…" he replied, thoroughly unenthused. I'm sure he knew that if he picked the alternative that no one would dare him to make-out with anybody, so he just went with the safe bet.

"What's the most embarrassing thing you've witnessed Bella doing?"

I threw a shocked expression at Seth, at which he grinned, and Jacob chuckled right along with him.

"Seth, you traitor!" I laughed at the smirk on his face.

"What?" he replied innocently. "We only get to see you do embarrassing stuff on the rez! I want to get the scoop on how you are in Forks…"

Mike, obviously disappointed with the question, replied with a bit of a monotone voice.

"Um, I dunno, one time she passed out in Biology when we did a class on blood typing. Apparently she can't handle the smell of blood."

The Quileute wolves roared with laughter, no doubt highly amused by the circumstances. Of course, they were all aware that Edward was a bloodthirsty vampire, but it was funny to see the confused looks on my Forks friends' faces. They had no clue what kind of supernatural, fairy-tale world I had been willingly sucked into. _If they only knew…_ I smirked to myself.

Of course, Leah, who was seated a few feet to my right (next to Paul), always had to ruin any sort of pleasant moment in my life.

She muttered, just loud enough to reach my ears, "I think jumping off a cliff in order to hear your long lost lover's voice in your head is a bit more embarrassing than fainting, if you ask me…"

I ignored her comment, but my eyes instinctually flashed to Jacob. I sighed with relief; he had been too busy chatting and laughing with Seth to hear her. It was a good thing too, or the party would have most definitely come to an abrupt end. _Damn_, I thought in retrospect, _if she had only said it louder, Jake and I could have been alone right now…_

Feeling a little rush of anticipation at the thought of being stuck outside in the dark beside a warm campfire with Jacob, _alone_, I glanced over and caught his gaze. He was looking at me with a subtle hunger in his eyes. I couldn't be absolutely sure, but a big part of me believed that he might be thinking the exact same thing I was…

"Bella, it's your turn!" Jessica yelped in my direction. She was definitely hammering back her second or third beer, and getting fairly tipsy at that. She leaned over and quietly muttered in my ear,

"Ask me about Paul…"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, wanting this dumb game to be over with as soon as humanly possible.

"Jessica," I announced lazily, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" she squealed.

"Um, who is the hottest guy here?"

The eager looks on all of the guys' faces were enough to make me chuckle. Mike was the worst; he looked like he wanted nothing more in the world but to hear his own name mentioned.

Jessica looked around at all the guys, leaving her closest neighbour until last. She grinned when she caught his eye and then blurted out her obvious and pre-planned answer.

"Paul. _Definitely_, Paul…"

The rest of the guys looked a bit put out, all except Paul, who smiled an alluring smile back, making her blush. Everyone started up the chatter once again, leaving Jessica to stare into Paul's dark eyes longingly.

"Hey Bells," Jake suddenly asked across the flame, "want to go grab some firewood with me?" He motioned back towards the dark forest behind him, a completely innocent look in his eyes. I wondered if he was faking it for the sake of the group…

"Sure," I replied immediately. It was one thing to get away from the stupid game, but quite another to spend some quality alone time with my best friend.

We both stood up and walked alongside each other towards the forest. As the sounds of the fireside chatter faded away and the blackness of the thick woods encompassed us, he stopped beside a large tree, which I leaned up against. His eyes met mine and then he chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You! Calling Leah a bitch! It was pretty much the best moment ever…" he grinned.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I _was_ being a bit crude, wasn't I…" I shrugged and then glanced up into his dark eyes.

"Crude? Bells, that was one of the _sexiest_ things I've ever heard you say..."

I grinned in excitement as he inched his body closer to mine, forcing me back into the tree trunk.

"So," he continued seductively, "Truth or Dare?" His fingers toyed playfully with the bottom of my tank top as I carefully chose my answer. I just couldn't resist those smouldering eyes of his.

"Dare."

He cocked his head slightly to the side and flashed that sexy smile.

"I dare you to kiss me."

My body shivered.

"And if I refuse?"

His hands were brushing against my waist now, tempting me.

"You won't," he mumbled in a low growl.

_Damn_, _he's good_, I thought to myself, nearly defeated. _But two can play at this game_.

"Well, I play to win, so I guess it's _game over_ for you..."

I loved teasing him like crazy, but part of me was regretful that I didn't take the opportunity to taste his lips once again. Jake, his hands still on my waist, pulled himself dangerously close to me, keeping his eyes locked on mine the entire time.

"Okay then, I have another idea for a game. You be Little Red Riding Hood and I'll be the Big Bad Wolf…"

I giggled at his witty remark, but played along, continuing the story that I knew so well.

"My, what big eyes you have..."

At first, he looked a bit taken aback, obviously not expecting me to take his made-up game any further than he had. But, he quickly and eagerly joined in.

"All the better to see you with…"

I continued, "My, what big arms you have."

"All the better to hug you with…" He pulled my body into his and I shuddered at our closeness. I was a bit nervous now; the butterflies in my stomach fluttering like crazy.

"My… w-what a big mouth you have…"

His expression turned to confusion.

"Um, did you just call me a _big mouth_?" We both giggled at the double meaning, but he soon turned serious once again. "All the better to kiss you with…"

He tightened his grip and kissed me passionately. I surrendered, casting all my game plan aside. He was just _that_ good of a kisser. And I smouldered at the way his hands pushed into the small of my back, arching my hips up into his so I could feel just how turned on he really was.

As we kissed, and the wetness between my legs became apparent, my mind wandered to another 'Big Bad Wolf' question I had been wondering about. A question I imagined him answering something like, _All the better to fuck you with…_ I grinned into his kiss, thinking about not only my humourous question, but how many new urges I was feeling, all involving Jacob. Everything just felt _right. Easy_. _Perfect_.

After several moments of ecstasy we broke apart, gasping for air.

"See? Everybody wins…" he grinned.

I don't know what made me say it, whether it was the impending darkness, the wildish rustle of the forest, or the fact that Jacob's mouth-watering lips were hovering dangerously close to mine. But, I knew, at this moment, that I felt bolder than I had ever felt before.

"That may be, but I, for one, am still looking to _score_…"

It was obvious he was intrigued by my comment; you could see it in his eyes and the way his gaze moved down to my lips, mesmerized. He bit down, involuntarily, on his bottom lip, trying desperately to contain the beast that resided deep within his core. I wanted to leave him wanting more, so I slipped gently out of his hands and started walking back towards the fire, without so much as a word or a glance backward.

I grinned to myself in satisfaction. I couldn't _believe_ what I just did. I was usually so awkward, so clumsy, so… un-sexy. But these past few days with Jake had somehow awakened a certain daring quality within me; a quality that made me feel sexy, confident, _powerful_. It was one of the best feelings in the world, and so different from anything I had ever known. I needed to make him believe that he craved for me more than I craved for him. _Even though I want him so freakin bad_...

Ever since our _incredible_ kisses last night, something had changed within me; my thoughts shifted, my body rearranged. How could I so easily now force Edward from my mind? The only thing that had changed was my physical attraction towards Jacob, which had definitely escalated. My true love was still held for the marble Adonis who was currently living somewhere on earth; somewhere far away from me. But, it was Jake. _Jake_. He suddenly meant more to me than I had ever imagined and my heart fluttered to life once again with every touch, every _kiss_. Something had changed. Something big. Something that I couldn't quite figure out…

The gathering around the fire was just as I left it: Jessica was getting a little too tipsy for her own good and subsequently eyeing Paul; Leah and Mike were sulking against a gigantic boulder; and everyone else was laughing and occasionally throwing out more 'Truth or Dares.' I took up my spot beside Jessica on the enormous log and started poking at the fire's coals with a long stick. I shivered as Jake soon returned from the forest and sat back down beside Seth. Even his presence had become stimulating; it tantalized my core to know how far he was away from me, unreachable, untouchable. I wanted him closer. _Much _closer. _C'mon Bella, calm down… I know you have urges, but sheesh, get a hold of yourself!_

My mind was brought back down to earth as Quil threw out the next dare.

"Hey Paul," he chortled, "I dare you to make-out with Jessica for thirty seconds."

I had a sneaking suspicion that the wolf pack had gotten together beforehand and set up a game plan for the night with the goal of getting them some action.

"No problem…" said Paul with a grin as he leaned in towards a more than eager Jessica.

I had never been a fan of public displays of affection, so it was slightly awkward to know that Paul and Jess were having a full on make out session right beside me. As much as I tried concentrating on a very uninteresting bug that was crawling along the ground at my feet, it was impossible to block out the sounds of lips smacking together, hoots from the guys, and hums from Jessica. Most of the wolf pack seemed to be _very_ interested and amused by the whole spectacle. I thought about what Jake said earlier about there being hardly any dateable girls on the rez and how much of their first-hand experience with kissing or sex was through watching others do it, if you catch my drift. I forced the image of Quil and Embry's porno magazine stash out of my head as quickly as it had entered.

My focus on the scurrying insect was broken, however, when I had that distinct feeling I was being watched. I glanced up across the fire, at Jacob. His eyes were fixated on me. He smiled mockingly, obviously picking up on my discomfort with the two lovebirds going at it to my immediate right. I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in for a few moments and I forgot all about my surroundings. Jake and I had a way of just understanding each other and how we were feeling.

"Ok, that's enough, you man-whore..." Leah smacked Paul upside the head after the thirty seconds had long since passed. Despite my feelings towards her, I threw her an empathetic 'thank you' glance, which she was more than happy to ignore.

"Aw, Leah, you're such a kill joy…" Embry whined, obviously disappointed that the fun had ended.

"And you're a _perv_, idiot…" Jacob barked jokingly at his buddy.

Amidst the laughter, a now _very_ intoxicated Jessica leaned over and whispered loudly in my ear. So loud, in fact, that I'm pretty sure the entire population of La Push could hear her, let alone the ones around the bonfire.

"Bella! Hey, hey Bella… I think I want to… to do _much more_ than j-just _kiss_ him… Y-you know, you know what I mean? Wh-what I mean by that Bella? It's spelled something like, _S…E…_"

"Okay!" I shouted as I jumped up from the log before she could spell out her not-so-cryptic intentions. "Angela, I think maybe it's time for Jessica to go home…"

Angela also stood up, giggling at our friend, who was sloppily throwing her arms around Paul. I rolled my eyes and grinned back at her.

"Come on, Jess," coaxed Angela. "We're heading back home now… bed time!"

All of my Forks friends slowly got up and helped a very inebriated Jessica across the backyard after they said their goodbyes to the Quileute wolves. As they all retreated towards their parked van, Jessica let out one final yelp.

"But I don't _want_ to go to bed now! Well, well, actually, _only _if Paul comes with me…"

"Bye Jess!" Paul called after her and waved across the lawn, smirking all the while.

As soon as the Forks gang was out of sight, we all burst into howls of laughter at her ridiculousness.

"Poor girl," Seth remarked between chuckles, "she's in for a rough morning."

"Yeah, but if she stayed here then Paul would have been in for a rough _night_, if you know what I mean…" Embry chided.

"Dude, everyone _always_ knows what you mean…" Jacob retorted with a laugh.

Awhile later, when the teasing and crude jokes had somewhat subsided, the conversation took several tiresome turns: from football to wrestling, from girls in magazines to girls at school. Being 'one of the guys' was exhausting, and I suddenly had a newfound appreciation for Leah and what she had to put up with daily.

I, myself, needed a definite break from the boys, the drinking, the bonfire. All I wanted to do was snuggle up on the couch with my _favourite_ wolf and watch a movie. Or _anything_ Jake and I did _alone_ would be fine with me. I glanced over at him, wondering if he was thinking something similar and my eyes met his piercing gaze. I shuddered with anticipation as everything else around me became a distant haze.

He had mastered the 'eye fuck.' A little rush flooded to the area in between my legs when he looked at me that way, his eyes full of desperate longing. _And pure sex_, I thought excitedly. He raised a seductive eyebrow at me and at that moment, I _knew_ I wanted him. _Bad_.

In another one of my newly discovered seductress moves, which came involuntarily this time, my tongue glided sensually over my bottom lip and then I bit down on it with my top teeth, holding his gaze the entire time. I could see his massive shoulders rise and fall deliberately, like he was taking in a deep breath. _Oh, he so wants me…_ I thought naughtily to myself. He looked as if he was concentrating very hard not to jump across the fire and ravage my body. I won't lie, I wouldn't have minded…

"Um…" I announced lazily, still not breaking eye contact with him, "I'm going to the bathroom... be right back…" I stood up slowly and with one final smile in Jacob's direction I headed across the backyard towards the deserted house. I couldn't _believe_ how bold and seductive I felt.

My pulse quickened as I walked. _Was he going to come after me?_ I desperately hoped so. I felt this electricity in the air that seemed to signal something exciting was going to happen tonight. Something that I couldn't quite put my finger on…

I opened up the back door of the house and stepped into the dark hallway. The only light coming from the area was the dim glow of the bonfire from across the yard, which didn't help to illuminate the inside of the house at all. I felt around for a switch, but couldn't find one. All of a sudden, I turned my head back towards the door and I gasped when I saw a large dark silhouette moving across the lawn. I shivered in the absolute darkness, waiting.

The screen door creaked open slowly. From within the blackness I could hear soft footsteps come into the hallway. I couldn't see a single thing, not even my own hand in front of my face.

"Jake?" I whispered softly into the night.

"It's me, Bells," he echoed softly. I shivered at his voice. You could cut the sexual tension with a knife.

"Jake, it's so dark, I can't see…"

A warm hand brushed against my waist, soon followed by another. Then, his fingertips lifted up the back of my shirt slightly and grazed across the small of my back. _Ohhh God_, I thought, _I want you so much_… I reached my hands up, in the pitch dark, to find his muscular chest. I slid them upwards slowly and then grabbed at his shirt as I caressed him.

Our hands were all over each other; touching, rubbing, massaging. We could feel our breathing escalate, as the tension between us grew increasingly palpable. It was just the two of us, standing in silence, touching each other's bodies. Waiting. He pulled me into him, slowly, and rested his sticky forehead against my own. Our noses were gliding sumptuously over one another's, our lips barely apart. This was _agonizing_. I wanted to kiss him so badly, but this electricity was building up the anticipation to insanely pleasurable levels. My body wanted him. His hands, slid downwards towards my butt, and once there, he gave a firm squeeze and pulled me in even _closer_. Our lips ever so slightly grazed together and we finally surrendered to the kiss.

"_Mmm…_" we both moaned as our mouths connected. And then, he lifted me up off the ground with his strong arms and I proceeded to wrap my legs around his waist. He pushed forward until my back hit the wall and my arms clung desperately around his neck as he grinded his hips into my own. His actions sent ripples of pleasure through my body as his erect member, hidden beneath his jeans, pressed against my centre. He was such an _animal_.

"_Oh god, Jake… you feel so good…_" I groaned between kisses.

He moved his lips away from my mouth, down my cheek and neck, and onto the upper part of my chest. His kisses were desperate, like he'd been waiting a _long_ time to do this…

All of a sudden, his hand wandered to the bottom of my shirt and dipped underneath the thin fabric. I shuddered as it moved higher and higher. It all felt so…_exciting_. So…_forbidden_. I mean, best friends weren't supposed to touch each other like this, right? But I cast away all doubts when his hand reached my breast, caressing it tenderly. _Oh Jacob, you are definitely the best friend I've ever had…_

I had been craving this, to be touched by him, ever since we had been caught on the beach. Earlier, he had been forced to stop before things progressed further, but now, we were alone in the house. Alone in the dark. And his hand was dipping underneath my bra. I let out a small gasp into his mouth as his hand deliberately slipped inside the cushiony fabric and cupped my bare breast firmly._ So __this is what it's like to be felt up by the devilishly sexy Jacob Black._ It was the _best_ feeling, his hands on my bare skin. I pushed a little harder into our kiss, to let him know that I approved of his actions. When his lips hungrily devoured my own, I bucked my hips into his in response.

"_Jesus, Bella…_" he muttered incoherently as my lap thrusted against his hard erection. "_That feels amazing…_"

On instinct, I used my legs, still wrapped around his waist, to pull him in closer; to feel the hardest part of him against the warmest part of me. I lined up his member with the area between my legs and then used my hips to grind against his body, slowly and deliberately, exacting every single sensation I could. He moaned deeply into my mouth and his body tensed against mine in reaction. I kept up the grinding motion of my hips, my centre becoming wetter and warmer with each touch.

The animal in him was taking over, I could tell by the way his grip tightened on my hips and his fingers dug firmly into my skin. Jacob was built to fuck. He had the body for it, and he just couldn't help the way his very core reacted to sexual stimulation. He forcefully pulled my hips downward as he bucked against them in a thrusting motion. I let out small gasps of pleasure as his erect member pummelled rhythmically into my sensitive area. He was simulating sex, and I was definitely into it. I mean, _really_ into it. In a 'let's-rip-our-clothes-off-right-now-and-do-it-for-real' sort of way. I was prepared for us to take our physical relationship to the next level. I _wasn't_ prepared for what came next.

"_God, Bells, _I need this…" he whispered between kisses. "I want to have _everything _with you… I want you to choose _me_. To be _first _instead of second. I just love you _so god damn much_."

I stopped dead. It had suddenly become too real for me. Too dangerous. I wish I could tell him I needed him too, because it was the truth. I _needed_ to have all of these feelings with Jake, my best friend, the one who would never leave me alone and heartbroken. But, right now, in the intense heat of the moment, I was too afraid. I pushed his body away from me as my self-defence mechanism kicked-in, warning me not to get too emotionally invested. My head screamed, _You mean more than you already are?_ No, this wasn't supposed to be like that. This thing between us was for sex, not love.

"Why do you _always_ have to say stuff like that, Jake?" I said with a building frustration that had nothing to do with him and everything to do with me and my stupid issues. "You ruin _everything_…"

"Wait, what's wrong? Did I…?" He grasped desperately for answers, but I interrupted him.

"I-I think we should go back outside…" I stuttered. He was as confused as he had ever been.

"Bella, _wait_…" But it was too late, I was already gone, out the back door; running across the yard and into the woods.

_Don't follow me, Jake_. I pleaded with him in my head and hoped he would somehow be able to hear me. But I knew it would be no use even if he _did_. Jacob always came after me. He always made sure I was okay. He _loved_ me, how could I expect any less?

So I ran and ran, away from the house and into the dense forest, only stopping when I finally stumbled upon a large tree root. I crashed to the ground in the dark and burst into one of the most irrational sob sessions I had ever cried in my life. Despite my overflowing of emotion, I was finally able to collect up some of my rogue thoughts.

_What the hell just happened?_ One minute, I was kissing him like there was nothing else I wanted more in the world. The next, I was pulling back, running away, leaving him alone. All because I was _afraid_. Afraid of betraying the love I had for Edward. Afraid of mixing up my feelings of love and lust. Afraid of screwing up the best thing I had in my life; my friendship with Jake. And then, like being shot with a bow and arrow, his words from last night struck me motionless:

_I think that you can't see us together because you're afraid to acknowledge the love you have for me. Because you feel like to accept it, to own it, would be some sort of betrayal. But I can feel it, Bella. And I think you can too._

I froze, paralysed. _Oh my god,_ it finally dawned on me. _ I love him_._ I love Jacob Black_. _I was in love with my best friend_. No matter which way I said it, I knew it was true. It just felt _right_. He was everything to me: my sun, my rock, my safest place to hide. He was the one who was always there for me, who challenged me to push myself, who excited me each and every day. _He was_ _my Jacob._

Of course, I had always known I had some sort of love for him, but it had never compared to the life-changing, earth-shattering love I felt for Edward. Even now, I knew that the way I was in love with Jake was different from the way I had loved before. Not necessarily any less extraordinary, but just different. _Like the sparkling_… I thought wistfully to myself.

With Edward, I had always felt like I wasn't worthy of his love, he was just so _perfect_. It had been _intense_, _dangerous_-even, although I knew he would always do his best to protect me from his bloodlust. I loved his family and I had always felt like him and I were in it for the long haul.

With Jacob, though, I almost felt like we were _meant_ to fall in love, just because of the amazing chemistry we had always had as friends. Everything was so carefree and light-hearted with him; I didn't feel like I had to put on the 'responsible' hat, as I always had to do when growing up with Renee or Charlie. With Jake, I was a normal teenager; acting goofy and just having _fun_.

I sighed to myself as I pictured what my best friend might say in this situation: _Jeez Bells, only you could fall in love with a vampire and werewolf at the same time_.

My mind wandered back to Jacob. I thought of him and wondered when he would find me, sitting here, in this dark patch of forest, having all of these revelations about our relationship. I couldn't wait to see him again, to _really_ look at him, to confirm my feelings…

I knew he would be looking for me, somewhere. _Or was he?_ A sudden terrorizing thought entered my mind, _Was this the last straw for him? Has he finally given up on me?_ The thought stabbed at my heart like a dagger. I couldn't bear to lose him tonight, not now that I was finally discovering how I felt. Throwing all dignity to the wind, I started screaming his name through the thick forest, calling him to me.

"Jake! _Jake!_" I was desperate. I needed to know that he still cared. I needed to know that he wouldn't be the second person to leave me at the moment when I needed him the most.

In the distance, I could hear a soft rustling noise that sounded nothing like human footsteps. _Great_, I thought frantically, _just when I discover that I reciprocate the love my best friend has had for me all this time, I'll be eaten by a wild animal…_ And then came a sound that both terrified and relieved me.

_Awooooooo! _ A wolf howled softly nearby. I whipped my head around and peered into the darkness. Out of the underbrush, crawled a giant russet coloured wolf with glowing yellow-brown eyes. I knew him the moment I saw him.

"_Oh, Jake!_" I cried as I threw myself at him, hugging him around the neck and sobbing uncontrollably into his soft fur. He let out a gentle whimper and nuzzled his nose against my neck.

"Jake, I'm _so_ sorry. I was _wrong_ about what I said… _completely _wrong. I wasn't thinking. _Please_, forgive me… oh god, _please_!" I hugged him even tighter, willing him to give me just one more chance. He stared at me with those glowing eyes and then licked my face all over with his slobbery tongue. I laughed amidst my sobs and petted him softly. I was forgiven.

I wanted to tell him that I loved him. It would be so much easier when he was in wolf form, but I decided to wait until he was human, when the moment was right and I was ready to say those words; words I hadn't said aloud for an entire year.

"Thank you, Jake. And I promise you, I won't screw this up again. I _swear_."

_And she followed the great russet wolf through the blackness of the forest, back towards the warm familiar glow of the fire…_

_

* * *

_

_Thanks for all the support so far!_

_And make sure you stick around for more..._


	6. What You Dream About

**Chapter 6: What You Dream About**

"_Bella, I need you. Right now. I can't hold out any longer." Edward's low, sultry murmur sparked a rush of anticipation between my trembling legs. It was finally going to happen._

"_Edward, I've been waiting for this, for you, for so long." My gaze was locked onto his piercingly golden eyes and, at this moment, we knew this was going to be the best night of our lives. _

_Without breaking our gaze, he grabbed the bottom of his fitted T-shirt and lifted, revealing his rock-hard abdomen, and then pulled the rest of the shirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever set eyes on. And I needed his body, immediately. Without hesitation, I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him with all of the passion I had been holding in for the past year. He kissed me back, at first. Then, disappointment. Again. He pulled away._

"_I-I'm sorry, Bella. I just don't think I can do this with you. It's too dangerous. I'll see you at school tomorrow…" And he was gone. _

_But before I had time to miss him, my best friend, Jacob, appeared at the door, half-naked and with a ravaging lust in his eyes. His rippling muscles glimmered as he marched towards me. Grabbing me gently around the waist and pulling me into his sculpted chest he whispered, _

"_Bella, honey, I can give you what you need…" This was my chance. I was ready. I closed my eyes and surrendered, _

"_Oh Jake…"_

My eyes snapped open only to reveal impenetrable darkness surrounding me. I had had this dream before. The dream where Edward and I could _finally_ express our undying love for each other, _physically_. I must admit, in the past few months my sensual fantasies had _quadrupled_. It had been difficult, being Edward's innocent and untouched girlfriend, especially since all I had ever wanted to do was touch and be touched. Although my wakened mind had frequently fantasized about the naughty things Edward and I could do together, my subconscious dreams could never surpass the point of our gentle kisses. _What a waste_, I thought to myself as I sunk back against my makeshift bed, frustratingly aroused and Edward-less. _Wait a minute_, I paused, _this isn't a bed…_

"Bells? Honey, are you awake?"

A deep voice resonated near my ear from out of the blackness. I jolted into consciousness as Jacob's inquiry reminded me of where I was. I glanced up at the stars, shimmering brightly in the dead of night, and whipped my head around to see that the once raging flame of the bonfire had settled into a dark cluster of red coals.

Like a flash of lightning, the happenings of the last few hours sparked into focus: the raging bonfire; kissing Jake inside the dark hallway; running into the woods, crying; realizing the love I had for my best friend; leaving the blackness behind as the great russet wolf led me back towards the fire's light…

I suddenly felt wide-awake. Jacob was holding me close, his comforting arms wrapped around my midsection as I lazed between his legs, my body resting against his chest. I turned my head and glanced up into his piercing eyes. They were beautiful; sparkling brightly despite the impending darkness. His smooth copper skin was so alluring, so radiating; and his succulent lips were beckoning to me. I closed my eyes and brought my own lips to his, kissing and sucking on them gently. Once I had had a satisfactory taste, I pulled away and met his gaze.

"Wow, a kiss at the stroke of midnight," he smiled. "We _are_ living in some sort of fairy tale world, aren't we…"

I smiled and mumbled lazily into his chest as my head collapsed back down onto him, "Don't you remember? It's the world of Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf."

I sure _hoped_ he remembered the insanely hot make-out session we had had earlier in the forest. I know that _I_, personally, couldn't stop thinking about the way his hands and lips felt all over me.

Jacob grinned, "I was actually going to go with 'Beauty and the Beast,' but, yeah, your analogy is _much_ better."

I giggled softly into his massive chest, which was rising and falling with each delicious breath he took.

_Hold on a minute, what the hell?_ I thought suddenly, my head snapping up off of its temporary pillow.

"Wait… midnight kiss? What do you mean?" I looked around the bonfire in search of the others, "And where's everyone else?"

He chuckled, "Bella, they all left an hour ago. You've been asleep here in my arms for ages…it's midnight."

I felt slightly embarrassed that I had fallen asleep in front of everybody, but I knew my sudden onset of fatigue and exhaustion had resulted from the intense sob session I had inflicted upon myself earlier in the evening.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, Jake…"

"Don't apologize," he smiled gently and cuddled me closer. "It just felt nice to hold you for awhile."

_Awww,_ I thought happily, _I love him_. I smiled to myself when I thought of my newly discovered revelation, but I wanted to make sure I told him when the time was right. At the very moment when he needed it the most.

"So, you've just been sitting here, awake, holding me for hours while I slept? Jeez, I hope I wasn't too much of a bother…"

He grinned, "No way… it was quite entertaining actually. You know, you talk in your sleep…"

My body jolted forward, away from his grip, and I stared him down with absolute mortification in my eyes._ Oh no, no, NO! _This could _not_ be happening.

"_What_?" I said nervously. "I didn't say anything, well, _revealing_, did I?"

His brow furrowed slightly, but a smirk slowly crept onto his guilty-looking face.

"No no, nothing revealing. Well, unless you count the time your body started writhing and then you _moaned my name_…"

My stomach did a one hundred and eighty degree flip. This was my personal nightmare. _Curse my sleeping body for betraying me!_

"W-what?" I stuttered awkwardly, casting my eyes to the ground. "I-I don't, I don't know _what_ you're talking about, Jake. I _never_…" His hand quickly shot up to cover my mouth.

"Bella, _relax_. I was just messing with you. You didn't say anything…"

He grinned a maniacal grin and pulled his hand away. I raised my own and started playfully hitting him in the chest as he laughed and blocked off my jabs.

"Jake! Quit _doing_ that! You _know_ how gullible I am…" I tried my hardest to keep my composure and not betray my lies. "And yeah, like I would _ever_ have a sex dream about you… ha!"

He eyed my mysteriously. Something about his mischievous grin told me that he wasn't buying it for one second.

"Yeah," he said sarcastically, "and I've _never_ heard you talk about me in your sleep before… 'Oh Jake! Kiss me! Jacob, I want you! Ooh!'"

He laughed heartily at his impersonation of me as I buried my head into his chest, hoping that this was all just a nightmare and that I _hadn't_ been keeping him entertained with my subconscious dirty talk. For the past few months, the image of Jacob's muscular chest and strong hands had been perpetually slipping into my daydreams and ultimate fantasies. And now, he had finally caught me red-handed, even though I had known it would only be a matter of time before the truth came out and he discovered just how much I craved for him. I eventually re-emerged from my hiding place, my cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, as far as humiliating moments go, this is definitely in my top five… I can't _believe_ I've been saying those things… _oh god…_"

But his strong hand was already cupping my chin and holding it in place as he got that look in his dark eyes.

"Hey," he muttered, "it's _okay_." He pulled my face into his and softly, yet sensually, kissed my lips. "I _like_ knowing that you're thinking about me. It's _very_ hot."

He kissed me again, this time with his lips slightly parted and with a little more force. As our lips eventually drew apart, I smiled and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well, don't get cocky, mister. It was _just_ a dream…"

_For now_, a naughty little voice whispered inside my head.

"I _know_ they're just dreams," he murmured mysteriously as I lay back down against his warm body, "but I gotta say… I really wish they weren't…" He gave me a little squeeze around the waist. "_Especially_ the ones I have about _you_…"

I pushed myself off his body once again and cast him a phony contemptuous look (because, in contrast to my outward reaction, my mind _desperately_ wanted to know what his dreams had been…).

"_I'm_ going inside to get ready for bed," I teased. "Maybe by the time I'm finished, you'll have cooled off a little."

He responded playfully, "Oh, I doubt that…"

I flashed him another accusatory glare and then stood up and headed towards the house.

"Nice ass!" he called after me as I crossed the yard. He _definitely_ wasn't about to 'cool off' anytime soon.

I stuck my tongue out at him in jest and then walked into the house. It was deathly quiet. Like the hush of the stadium crowd just before the starter's gun explodes and the race begins. This was the soundlessness of the Black's house; the anticipation before the excitement, the calm before the storm. Something was in the air tonight, I could feel it…

I fumbled my way down the hall and into Jake's room, where I threw on a pair of his boxers (first having to fold the waistband down several times because of their sheer magnitude) and a simple white tank top of my own. I hesitated momentarily as my hands gripped the clasp of my bra, wondering if I should leave it on, but I quickly decided against it._ I really don't think Jake will mind_… I giggled to myself as I pulled if off and cast it aside on top of my pile of clothing. Any hint I could give that might convey how much I wanted his _incredible_ hands all over me was a definite must.

I sighed, _He's incredible in every way, not just with his hands_... Oh boy. Yep, I was definitely in love with this guy. Head over heels in freakin' love. He was one-hundred percent right, with what he had said earlier:

_One of these days, Bella, you're going to realize that you're madly in love with me…_

He knew. He knew _all along_ that we would end up this way. Together, in love. Hell, even Charlie knew it. He had always loved Jacob. I couldn't help but smile as I pictured the day when I arrived in Forks with my bloody hand and told him that I had broken it when I punched Jake in the face for kissing me and all Charlie (a typical protective police chief dad) could say to him was, "Good for you, kid." Of course, Charlie thinks Jacob is the best thing that has happened to me since "you-know-who" (as he likes to call him) left me all those lonely months ago.

As my mind began to wander to Jake's dark eyes and chiselled features, I couldn't help but agree with Charlie. Jacob _is_ the best thing that has happened to me recently. He was the one who was there, by my side, through all of the crap I'd been through. Always there to comfort me and spread his smiley, radiating glow. He _was_ my personal sun, after all.

My mind flickered naughtily as I envisioned what Charlie would think of little, innocent, boyish Jacob _now_; now that his only daughter was sharing his bed night after night, wearing his boxer shorts, and having his half-naked body beside me, keeping me warm.

Once I had grabbed my toothbrush and fumbled my way to the bathroom, I turned on the light and looked in the mirror. Strangely, I found myself looking more alive and colourful lately, as opposed to the sickly and reclusive glaze I had garnered over the past year. I glanced downward into the mirror to have a look at my body. I rarely believed this, but I admit, I thought I looked quite sexy in my boxer shorts and practically see-through white tank top. As I absentmindedly brushed my teeth, I wondered if he would feel the same.

Being so sexually, well, _inactive_ with Edward had really taken its toll on me. I mean, I'm nineteen years old for God's sake and I don't think it's abnormal to feel, well, _turned on_. I couldn't help but chuckle; _Jake would have a different word for it…_

My mind wandered as I thought about how he, a rambunctious teenage guy, must be feeling. I mean, with all of his flirtation and sexual innuendos, he must have had _such_ a hard time with our strictly platonic relationship.

_Poor guy, _I thought, _he must be going nuts being this close to a woman without sex._

Then, a thought crossed my mind that almost made me drop my toothbrush.

_Oh my god, has Jacob been having sex with other people this whole time? I mean, he's one of the most attractive guys I know, so I'm sure tons of girls are always throwing themselves at him…_

As I finished up brushing my teeth I found myself wondering, in the back of my mind, if Jacob was more _experienced_ than me, sexually. I managed to partly push the thought from my mind, a thought which had bothered me a lot more than I was expecting.

_I want Jake's first time to be with me…_ I reflected wistfully, wondering if I was too late.

Good lord, it's funny how things can change overnight. I mean, we had only had our official first kiss yesterday and I was already planning for us to lose our virginities to each other. Normally, I would be a big advocate of taking things slow, but something was different with Jake. We had known each other for so long and I already felt so close to him that this just seemed like the natural progression of our relationship. What was truly just a few kisses felt like a lifetime of love and sensuality. For some reason, it seemed like we had been in love for an eternity.

_Maybe we have been_, I thought happily, _it just took me all of eternity to realize it_.

That's why; why I wanted Jacob to make love to me. It was right, perfect, natural. And just like the Bella in my fireside dream, I was ready.

I turned off the bathroom light and felt my way back down the hall into his bedroom, silently wondering why I was too incompetent to find a single light switch. The dim moonlight streaming in through his broken window was the only thing that illuminated the dark room. I stepped into the bluish grey light and gazed out of the window.

What I saw made my heart skip a beat. I smiled brightly. The dark shape of a great russet wolf was running around the side of the house, its tongue lolling out the side of its mouth as it bounded playfully across the yard. It ran at great speed past the window and then circled around again. As I watched him play, its great yellow eyes caught my own and he stopped frolicking to stare at me through the window. I smiled as its head cocked to the side, its tail wagging happily. A sudden powerful howl to the moon made me shiver, but not because I was afraid. There was just something about a wolf's howl that comforted me. I giggled as I watched him pounce to and fro friskily and then take off with a burst of speed towards the backyard, out of sight. _Ahh, how it must feel to be a wolf: to run free, to react with instinct, to sing to the moon._

Suddenly, my wistfulness was interrupted by the creak of the backdoor, and then silence.

"Jake?" I turned my head away from the window and called nervously across the dark room. The sudden appearance of Jacob's human form poking inside his bedroom door made me sigh with relief. He was shirtless, his chest glistening in the moonlight, and smelling deliciously like pine trees and campfire smoke.

"Sorry Bella, did I scare you?" he asked as he entered his room. "I just went for a bit of a run to get the blood pumping. I seem to have a lot more pent up energy lately… might have something to do with _you_," he chuckled.

I smiled, teasing him, "Oh, I _see_, so it's _my_ fault is it?"

"Yes," he joked, moving closer to where I stood facing the window. "It's _completely _your fault! I don't want to sound, well, scary, or anything… but Bells, I think you've unleashed something within me. Seriously, ever since yesterday, I've been having an even _harder_ time controlling myself around you…"

I looked into his eyes as he approached me from behind.

"Then don't," I responded with a dead serious expression. "Just let go, do what you _feel_…" My words were directed at myself as much as they were him. "Like the wolf running free outside…"

I wanted this. _Bad_. I shuddered as Jacob's warm body pressed up against my back, his warm breath tickling the nape of my neck, his lips at my ear.

"Damn, Bella," he murmured sensually, "you always look so _sexy_." So he _did _find the boxer/tank top combo attractive. "Tell me," he continued in a murmur, "what are your dreams about… the ones when you whisper my name."

His hands were running up and down my arms, sensuously caressing my chilled skin.

"Oh, I dunno, Jake. Just…stuff." I wanted to tell him so badly, but I was afraid of how stupid I might sound. Now that I recognized that love was involved on my end, I found myself feeling a lot more nervous than usual about fooling around with Jake. Suddenly, so much more was at stake. So much more to lose. But I still wasn't quite ready to let him know that...

"Just tell me what you want, Bella. What you've been dreaming about…"

I could feel his soft hot breath on my neck, right below my ear. I suddenly became aware of my own breathing as I closed my eyes and indulged in the tingling sensation that was now travelling down my body towards the space between my legs. He continued,

"I know what _I_ want. Iwant to kiss you, Bella. _Every part of you._"

As he said those words he sumptuously moved his lips along the back of my neck, kissing and gently nibbling until he reached the nerve-filled area of my collarbone, near the front of my throat. My whole body tingled at his pleasurable caresses.

I slowly rolled my head backwards as his face and mouth wrapped around me, kissing and sucking and biting my neck. His muscular body pressed harder and harder against my back as his mouth worked its magic. I was ready to give myself over completely to Jacob. I loved him. Plus, he was just so damn _sexy_._ And Edward is never coming back for me_, I thought to myself. _It's time to move on…_

"Bella, I can give you what you want. What you _need_. You don't have to be cautious with me… Just let me _please_ you, Bells."

As I relaxed, I slowly grabbed at his strong arms, which were now wrapping around me, pulling me closer, and gently dug my fingers into them, feeling up and down his slightly bulging muscles and veins. I tightened my grip and his hips gave a subtle thrust as he squeezed me tighter. I could feel a hard protrusion through the front of his jeans, which gave me a surge of anticipatory pleasure as it pressed against my increasingly sensitive body.

"_Mmm, Jake…_"

His body tensed against mine as he moved his mouth to kiss the sensitive area below my ear. His lips stopped moving momentarily as he rested his face against my neck and whispered through heavy breaths,

"Bella, I _love it_ when you say my name like that. It drives me _crazy_…"

He grabbed my nerve-filled ear lobe with his teeth and gently tugged on it, my breathing growing sharper as I took in the intense and erotic way he said those words. Feeling his hot, ragged breath on my neck and the strong bulge in his jeans pulsing against me, I wanted nothing more than to give him what he wanted.

"_Jake…_" I murmured again, slightly louder this time, and feeling his arousing reaction as his body tensed sharply against mine. I wanted him. I _really _wanted him.

"_Fuck_, Bella, that's so _sexy_. Now tell me what you want me to do."

There was no hesitation this time around. I let the tingling sensation wash over me and then I echoed my feelings of pleasure in my voice.

"I want you to _touch me_, Jake. _Feel me_."

"Tell me _where_, Bells…"

He was urging me forward, daring me to say what I really wanted. I could tell he liked a 'dirty-talking' kind of girl. I moaned softly, willing him onward.

"_Everywhere_. _I just need to feel your hands all over me…_"

I couldn't believe I was saying these things out loud. Me, Bella, the epitome of awkwardness, talking dirty to _Jake_. But, I just couldn't resist him and the way he commanded it.

I shuddered as he slowly released his grip around me and slid upwards over my shirt towards my chest. Then, his enormous hands were feeling my breasts, grabbing and gently squeezing them as waves of pleasure washed downwards to the area between my legs. I couldn't take it anymore. I _had_ to feel his lips on mine. I _needed _to kiss him.

As he caressed me from behind, I turned my head to the side and felt his sumptuous lips crash against mine. The wetness was building in the opening between my legs, an opening that desperately yearned to be filled.

As we kissed, Jacob replaced one of his hands around the front of my waist, holding me against him, and moved his other hand to the bottom of my shirt and slowly slipped underneath. I moaned softly into his mouth as his hand gently squeezed my bare breast. Another surge of pleasure hit me as his thumb moved back and forth across my erect nipple and then gently squeezed it between that and his forefinger. I moaned again. He slowly pulled my shirt up over my head, exposing my bare tits, and cast it to the floor. I wasn't nervous about him seeing me topless. It just felt normal and comfortable. Plus, he was the one person in the world who I knew I could completely trust no matter what. He started to kiss my neck again and then murmured,

"I want to make you feel _good_, Bells. Drive you _insane_."

As he continued to fondle my breasts with one hand, he slid the other one down over my navel, and towards my nether regions. His strong fingers dipped slightly beneath the waistband of my shorts, tempting me slowly, before he sensually pulled down my boxers until they fell effortlessly to my ankles. I nervously stepped out of the shorts, realizing that I was almost _completely_ naked, save for my tiny pair of underwear. His hand started to descend again, slightly into my panties this time, but, in an anxious gesture, I nervously grabbed it and stopped him from moving further.

"Jake," I murmured with a sharp gasp, "I-I've never done anything like this before."

_There, now he knew how inexperienced I was. _ Now he could cast me aside and go find a girl who was more up to his level of sexuality. Now he could tease me for being a virgin even after being with Edward for months. Now he could find it ironic that my mother made me go on birth control in grade nine, even though I clearly didn't need to.

But instead, I felt him smile as his cheek pressed against mine.

"Neither have I," he chuckled gently. "So, I might not know much about this, but I _do_ know that if I can't have you _right now_, I'm going to freakin' explode." He laughed softly and I shuddered as the warm air from his breath tickled my neck. "Just let me do this… I want you to go crazy for me."

This time, I didn't flinch as Jake's hands descended beneath my panties and inched downwards. I shuddered as his strong fingers drew nearer to my centre. I had never been touched like this before. I gasped slightly with anticipation as the tips of his fingers finally reached the wetness that had spread to the tops of my inner thighs. He tensed against me at the moment when his fingers toyed with my swollen lips and he felt just how warm and wet I was; once he discovered how much my body truly longed for him. And then, the fireworks started.

"_Ahhh_…" I let out a deep moan as his fingertips finally brushed against my clit. It felt _incredible_. He nuzzled his lips and teeth against my neck as he rubbed my clit sensuously until my legs were shaking so much that he had to tighten his grip around my waist to keep me from collapsing to the floor. My wetness amplified every touch, every stroke, every graze he gave me, his fingers slipping and sliding sumptuously around the area between my legs. Just when I thought I had felt every sensation possible, he tantalizingly circled his finger around my point of penetration until I couldn't stand it any longer. It was that familiar longing, the _ache_ that pulsated from the area between my legs, that was driving me to insanity. It was a craving, a _crevice_ that longed to be filled.

I begged him to enter me. "_Jake_," I breathed, "_Please_, do it…"

Teasing me more ferociously now and using his thumb to graze my clit, he gruffly replied amidst his shaky breathing,

"How _bad_ do you want it, Bells?"

"Jake, _please_… more than you know. C'mon, babe, _do it_…"

After tempting me mercilessly for a few more moments, he slipped inside of me. My crevice was so amazingly wet that his finger slid in and out, in and out with ease. It was a sweet sort of agony, being finger fucked by Jacob Black.

I craved for more as he steadily plunged his finger deeper inside me. He was touching places no one had touched before and as he slowly sped up his pumping motions I could hear his ragged breath rattling close to my ear. He was enjoying himself too, pleasuring me. The way his hips slowly pummelled against my backside, imitating penetration as his restrained erection massaged against me, was clue enough to his naughty intentions.

"_Jake…_" I moaned groggily, "_Oh God, Jake…_"

He let out a low growl of his own as I purred for him and then he bit the lobe of my ear and whispered,

"_C'mere_…"

My head turned and his sumptuous lips found mine, his tongue exploring the inside of my mouth as his fingers kept up the rhythm below.

He was _incredible_. Who knew that my buddy Jacob would be so… so… _lustful_ and _ravenous_. The boy I used to make mud-pies with was now giving me unbridled pleasure in ways I could have never imagined possible. And I was loving every _freakin'_ second of it.

As he pumped his hand even harder, finger fucking me like crazy, my body craved to be filled _completely_. I wanted him _inside me_, even more than he already was. The bulge of his swollen member, still hidden behind his jeans, rubbed up against my back as his body rocked in response to my motions. His massive hard-on was all I could think about; all that I _wanted_. It absolutely killed me to do it, but with one final moan I slid his hand from my centre. He briefly stopped kissing and breathed into my ear,

"Oh God, Bells, don't stop," he pleaded, "I want to make you cum _so bad_…"

I cringed with pleasure as he said the words, but I resisted his offer, for now.

"Jake, honey, this is _unfair_," I said seductively, "I want to make you feel good, too. It's _your_ turn now, babe…"

My eyes met his, in which I recognized a want, a _need_. He reacted with immediacy and used his strong hands to roughly pull my body around, so we were finally face-to-face. He pulled me close and I pressed my tits up hard against his sweat-laden, rippling chest.

As we kissed, our tongues collided and explored the insides of each other's mouths. The titillating sensation of my hard, erect nipples grazing across his chest was ecstasy, and he wasted no time in grabbing and massaging them. God, he felt_ good_. His other hand slid slowly down my glistening body until it was caressing the sensitive area around the small of my back. I couldn't stand it any longer. I _had_ to make him feel as good as he was making me feel. The situation had been utterly unfair up until now.

I moved my hands slowly away from his face, down his sculpted chest, stroking and gently squeezing his nipples on the way, to which he responded with a low murmur, until I reached his lower abdomen. Starting at his navel, I felt a thin line of soft dark hair that led downwards and disappeared into his jeans. I followed the pleasure trail until I reached the waistband of his boxers, sitting just slightly above his pants. I slowly undid the button on his jeans and then slid the zipper down tantalizingly slow. He rested his sweaty forehead against mine and closed his eyes in deliberation.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," he said breathlessly, as if he were fighting off every animalistic urge in his body. I silenced him by sucking on his bottom lip and then finishing off with a sexy bite.

"Shut up, Jake. I _want_ to. I need to get you off."

We started kissing passionately again and my hands worked to pull his jeans down slightly. His member was still hidden behind his boxers, but I could feel it spring to its full shape and length now that it was only restrained by a thin layer of fabric. I worked my hands down the muscles that led under his shorts, the perfect V-shape of his pelvis guiding me to the ultimate destination. My fingers explored slowly downward until I found what I was looking for. I felt his body tense against my own in anticipation, we had never gone this far before and there was no turning back now. As I pushed my wrists down to gently lower his boxers, I firmly grasped his member and pulled it free from the constraining fabric.

It was _perfect_. Long, hard, and cut.

"_Wow_," I said automatically, glancing down at his erect member and then back up at him. His momentary expression of unease melted away and was replaced with a look of relief.

"Yeah?" he questioned. I thought it was cute how Jake, Mr. Confident, might be just as nervous about me touching his body as I had been.

I grinned at him, "_Oh yeah_…"

I planted a deep kiss on his mouth and moved my hand firmly along his incredible cock, rhythmically pumping it up and down. During the first stroke he let out a deep moan of satisfaction and as I worked his shaft he tightly grabbed my ass with both hands and squeezed me closer to him. As I stroked, his frequent low gasps and appreciative growls let me know that he was feeling good.

"_God_, Bells," he said automatically, "that feels _fucking amazing_. You are _really_ good at that."

He groaned with pleasure as his chest heaved up and down to match his breathing. A sudden burst of confidence and desire spilled from my lips,

"You ain't seen _nothing_ yet, wolf-boy."

After one final deep kiss on the lips, my mouth started exploring, downward. First kissing his neck, then along his collarbone, to his chest, where I paused briefly to flick his hard nipples with the tip of my tongue and then suck on them temptingly. When my tongue eventually reached his navel he emitted a low gasp and tensed his body in anticipation. As I kissed down his pleasure trail and towards his member, I stole a glance upwards and saw his eyes were closed as he slightly rocked his body in response to my kisses. Focusing on the sensations, he murmured groggily,

"Bella, you don't have to..." I could feel his body convulsing at the touch of my soft lips.

"You don't know _how much_ I want this," I hummed, kissing the sensitive skin just above the base of his shaft. "Now, I said _shut up_ and let me suck… your…" I fully engulfed the head of his member into my watering mouth.

"_Ohh_," he moaned gratuitously. "_F-fuck_, Bella_..."_

I had never seen Jake like this before, giving himself over completely to the pleasure. He was usually the one who worked to make others feel good, and now I was savouring the fact that _I_ was causing him to make sounds like_ that_.

It was my first time going down on a guy, and I had absolutely no idea what I was doing, but the grunts of approval coming from him gave me the impression that I was doing perfectly fine. All of the negative stories I had heard from girlfriends about blow jobs just didn't seem to apply here. I _loved_ giving Jacob head. It just felt so empowering; I was in complete control of his pleasure. And making his body convulse and groan for me was the hottest thing _ever_.

After moving my tongue sensually around the head of his cock, I took his member further into my mouth, gliding my tongue silkily along his shaft, until his tip slightly touched the back of my throat. My slippery tongue slid up and down his member, feeling every inch of him, every pulse, every ridge, every movement. He groaned lowly as I sucked him off, his hands pressed gently against my shoulders.

"_Jesus_, Bella," he stammered, "you are _fucking incredible_."

In response to his compliment, I took my hand and firmly grasped the base of his member, the part I couldn't quite fit all the way into my mouth, and gripped it to match the rhythm of my mouth. He emitted low growls and murmurs as my mouth and hands worked in tandem, up and down his shaft.

He tasted so _good_. I wanted nothing more than to send him over the edge, to watch his ripped body convulse and contort as his release exploded from him and washed into my mouth. In preparation, my slippery tongue gave a few hard little flicks against the sensitive ridge on the underside of his member, where the head and the shaft met. Suddenly, Jacob's breathing quickened and he gasped in pleasure. I could feel every inch of his member pulsating in my mouth and hands. He gently squeezed my shoulders in warning.

"Bells, honey, I'm not going to last much longer if you _keep doing that_…" I briefly released his member from my mouth and stared up at him.

"And what if I want to keep _going_… and _going_… until you can't last another _second_?" I took the tip of his dick into my mouth once more.

"_Ahh, Bella_," he moaned gratuitously and then gently pulled me upward, away from his throbbing cock. Looking deep into my eyes and cradling my face he raised his eyebrow and said, "As bad as I want you to keep going, and _trust me_, I'm talking really _really_ bad… I want to make this night last as long as I can..."

He kissed me hard and his succulent mouth moved unwaveringly against my own. _God, he was such an amazing kisser_. As we crashed our mouths together in sheer, unadulterated bliss, he reached down and slid off his jeans and boxers onto the floor. Jacob was _completely _naked. He slowly guided me towards the bed and then, as I lied down, he suspended his gorgeous body over top of me. He took a long hard glance at my outstretched body and exclaimed,

"God, Bella, you are _so_ _beautiful_. And _hella sexy_ too!" I grinned at his exclamation and then threw my arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of me.

As our bodies wrapped tightly together, I could think of one thing, and one thing only, that I wanted to do. I could tell he was thinking it too, as his body thrusted slightly against my own. His undulations caused his erect member to bump up against the damp area of my panties, and at that moment, I knew I wanted him inside me. The insufferable ache between my legs was back and more intolerable than ever. Matching his movements, I thrust my hips urgently into his nether regions, trying to convey what my body so hungrily desired.

"_Damn, _girl, you aren't making this easy for me, are you?" he chuckled lowly. "You have _no idea_ how bad I want you right now." I closed my eyes tight at his teasing remark and then let the words pour out of me. It was time that he knew _exactly_ what I wanted.

"_Jake_," I muttered between kisses, "I want you to _make love to me_."

He abruptly pulled his mouth away from mine, his beautiful dark eyes staring at me in shock.

"Wait… _what_?" he asked reluctantly. "Bella, are you _sure_? Because, well, I've wanted this for so long, but I just want to make sure that you're _ready_. That it's the right time…"

I knew he was worried about my feelings towards Edward; that I might regret losing my virginity to somebody _other_ than the one who I had been madly in love with for the past two years. But right now, I didn't care about saving myself for Edward, I didn't care about betraying the love I had for him. I knew that I wanted Jacob, my best friend, to be my first. I loved him so much, and I wanted him to make love to me in the way that Edward couldn't. I gazed longingly into his eyes.

"Jake, I have never been more sure of _anything_, in my whole life. I want _you_, and _only you_."

He clung to my every word; words (save for three special ones I was still holding back) he had been waiting to hear since the day he fell for me.

"Bella, I love you _so much_," he whispered with heavy eyelids as his lips inched closer to mine. "_Let me give you what you need…_"

I groaned as Jacob hungrily kissed my neck and then moved downwards towards my breasts. My chest arched into his face as he took one of my erect nipples into his mouth, kissing and flicking it with his tongue. I hugged him close and thrust my body upwards as his lips and tongue manoeuvred seductively around my chest, sucking ravenously on my tits and caressing my body with his warm hands.

A rush of warm liquid flooded from my crevice, soaking my panties as his mouth reluctantly left my breasts and kissed down my torso. He paused briefly at my navel to circle his tongue around it and then ever so slightly dip inside the hole. I let out a high-pitched moan as I imagined how the sensations of his wet and hot tongue against my dripping crevice would feel. _Later_, I thought to myself, desperately. Because right now, I wanted to be _fucked. _ And _not_ with his finger or his tongue.

I watched in anticipation as his hands slid up my thighs, his thumbs inching dangerously close to my wetness. He used his teeth to sexily pull down the front of my panties, and then lifted my ass off the bed and fully slipped my last remaining article of clothing off with his hands and cast it onto the floor. I was naked, with Jacob. And we were about to have sex.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked one final time, making sure I would have no regrets if I decided to go forward.

I nodded nervously, still gazing deep into his eyes. "Yeah… _make love to me Jake…_"

He kissed me once again, gently at first. I ran my hands all over his chest, which was expanding in and out more intensely, now that we were ready for this to be the most amazing night of our lives. And he, my best friend, was the one I truly wanted to give my body over to for the first time.

It wasn't long before things started to get serious. Having our naked bodies intertwining with each other was ecstasy, but we both knew it was time to experience love in the deepest sense possible. He held me close as we kissed, one hand cradled around my head, running through my hair, while the other slowly slipped down my body, caressing my body along the way. He shifted his position on top of me. This was it. I spread my legs in reaction to his movements and he lifted my lower back up off the bed. I shuddered as I felt the head of his hot member gliding over my soaking wet pussy. He broke off the kiss and gazed into my eyes one last time, looking for affirmation.

I smiled gently up at him and nodded. "Okay…" I breathed, giving him permission. Jacob kissed me again, smiling. Then, he slowly yet firmly glided his cock inside of me.

I let out a sharp gasp; I had never been penetrated before. It only hurt for a split-second, and the hurt didn't really even feel painful. It was more that the ache was at last being filled. He withdrew his member from my slit until only the head remained inside. As he slowly flexed his hips and pumped his cock into me once more, he glanced uneasily into my eyes.

"Bells, is this okay?" I smiled in response to his concern. I pulled his head back down, kissed him passionately, and said,

"Oh, this is _definitely_ okay."

He grinned and then wrapped his giant arms around my naked body as his continued to thrust his hips into me. I revelled in the way his cock filled me completely, my wet crevice encompassing his manhood in warmth and darkness. We were two gloriously naked bodies, moving as one.

After the initial few moments of unease had subsided, I found myself swaying and rocking along with his motions; thrusting my own hips against his own so I could feel him even _deeper_ inside of me. He rightly took this as a cue to take it up a notch.

As he slowly and steadily increased the pace of his thrusts, I could feel an unfamiliar quivering sensation slowly spread over my body. There was a tension building inside of me that needed to be released. In an effort to speed up the process, I grabbed at his hips as hard as I could and pulled him roughly towards me, feeling him _deeper_ and _deeper_ inside of me.

He ramped up the force of his thrusts, now quickly filling me, _in and out, in and out_. I could feel myself clinging to the edge of consciousness. Jacob Black was going to fuck me until I came. And I loved him for that. I opened my legs as far as I could, feeling my toes spread widely as I braced myself for impact.

"_Harder, Jake. Harder!_" I yelled as he fucked me senseless. His grunts and moans of pleasure intensified as he drove his hips in to mine with as much force as he could manage. This is how Jacob liked to fuck, _rough _and _fast_. I could tell by the way his strong hands dug pleasurably into my flesh and how his teeth ran along my neck and lips, fighting every urge to roar like the goddamn animal he was. _This was it._

"_Bella… I'm coming…_" he muttered as he pounded his hard cock into my gloriously wet pussy even more furiously than before. This was ecstasy. And my own orgasm was about to shake my body to the core.

"_Me too!_" I shrieked as an eruption of pleasurable waves cascaded over my body and I called out his name at the top of my lungs. Jake let out his own roar of pleasure as his powerful cock exploded inside of me. Hot liquid filled my body as his member contracted and pulsated within my crevice. My body convulsed violently and my arms constricted around his sweat-laden, heaving back. My toes curled as I felt the continual explosion of pleasure rocket through my core once again. I was on _fire_, and Jacob was there with me, soaking in the sensations we had created together.

After those unbelievable moments of intense passion, we both drew quite still; the only audible sound was that of our staggered breathing. As my body's buzz slowly began to retreat, Jake's head fell exhaustedly onto my shoulder. This had been the most amazing moment I had ever experienced. Pulling gently out of me, he rolled his sweaty body over next to me on the bed.

Lying on his back, he gasped breathlessly, "_Oh. My. God._"

I couldn't agree more. "_Yeah. You said it._"

We looked at each other and grinned. Staring into each other's sparkly eyes, eyelashes drenched with sweat, we both lost control and burst out laughing. He reached over and lovingly pulled me into him. I laid my head on his massive shoulder and ran my hand over the muscles in his chest.

"Jake, that was just…"

He finished my sentence, "_Amazing_."

I glanced cautiously up into his eyes. I wanted to tell him that he had been my first.

"You know… that was my _first time_." I said hesitantly and waited for his response. He looked down at me with a cute smile on his face.

"Me too," he said.

My eyes widened with shock. "No _way_…" I waited for him to tell me it was all a big joke. "You're serious?"

"Hell yeah," he grinned back at me. "You can ask any of the pack. You know we can't hide stuff from each other. Sam and Jared razz me about it all the time!"

I knew he must be telling the truth. Jake would never lie about something like this. But my face still held an expression of shock and disbelief.

"But you were so…so…_good_." I said sheepishly. He certainly didn't need to have his ego stroked any more than it already was. I mean, he had finally gotten me into bed for christ's sake.

He laughed. "So were you! You were freakin' _incredible_!"

I smiled softly and laid my head back onto his shoulder. After a few minutes of reflection, Jacob's soft voice broke the silence.

"Don't you love it when dreams become reality?" he smirked.

I giggled and then lightly punched him on the shoulder. _He was completely right_.

"Hey… Bells?" he continued.

"Yeah, Jake?"

He motioned towards the bedroom door. "Do you wanna go grab some leftover pizza?"

I smiled and brought my face up so I was at his eye-level. "_Definitely_. But only if there's chocolate ice cream too."

We both laughed heartily and then shared another passionate kiss. Tonight, everything had changed in an instant, but my heart was happy that we would remain as we had always been. My buddy Jake and me.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for reading my story! All of your wonderful comments inspire me to keep writing :)_

_More on the way...  
_


	7. Big Bad Wolf

**Chapter 7: Big Bad Wolf**

**JPOV  
**

_Holy shit, I had sex with Bella Swan last night_.

I jolted awake in bed as soon as the thought crossed my mind. It was morning. And a really fucking _good_ morning at that. I turned my head and saw Bella's curvy shape lying on her back underneath the covers, her chest rising and falling with each breath. I grinned.

_Yep, it's official: this is the best day of my life._

I couldn't believe what had happened. A few days ago I was still in the mindset that the most amazing girl in the world, the one who I could never stop loving in a million years, was unreachable, untouchable. But last night, we had shared something so incredible, so intense, that it could only be described as making love. Actually, scratch that, I can think of plenty of other ways of describing what we did.

_Yeah,_ I grinned to myself, _we fucked like animals_.

Of course, I had never given up hope of winning Bella over. I had fallen in love with her way too hard to even entertain the idea of stepping aside for some stupid bloodsucking moron who wouldn't know what sort of amazing chick Bella was if it slapped him across his big dumb face. Words just couldn't describe how much I hated that leech. And the thing was, it had nothing to do with the fact that the bad blood (pun intended) between his kind and my ancestors was rooted in centuries of territory disputes. My hatred for Edward Cullen had absolutely everything to do with the fact that he ripped Bella's heart out and then stomped all over it. And I could never forgive him for that; the way he left her heartbroken and alone without so much as a whisper of explanation. He just left; tossed her aside like a bloodless animal once he had finished sucking all the life out of it; just like one of his prey. _Fucking bastard_. If I ever see him again, I pity the person who gets in the way of me ripping him to shreds with my bare hands.

_No_, I thought, reconsidering, _Bella would hate me if I did that…_ And she was the one person in the world who I couldn't bear to have hate me, hence, the one person who could stop me.

I glanced over at her again, my eyes lingering on her slightly parted lips as she slept soundly. I had a sudden urge to devour her, to feel those amazing lips on mine as I pulled her into me, feeling every inch. For the moment, my desire to let her enjoy the carefree haze of sleep overpowered my horniness, but just barely.

_Well_, I thought to myself, _I guess while Bella sleeps the next best thing for me to do is … instant replay._ I closed my eyes and let last night's memories flood back to the surface.

As soon as I saw her standing there in my bedroom, the moonlight grazing off her creamy skin and inviting me in with those deep brown eyes, I knew that something big was about to happen. She wanted me back. I could tell. And she just looked so god damn sexy wearing my T-shirt and boxers. It was enough to get my testosterone pumping, that's for sure. I'm usually pretty damn good at controlling myself around other girls, but _Bella_…_fuck_… I don't know what her secret is, but I could probably manage to get off on her smile, her voice, her smell, her anything. She was like sex on a stick. And I was head over heels in love with her.

_You are in trouble…_ a taunting voice popped into my head. _I know…_ I grinned to myself. Sexy, gorgeous, smart, funny girls with amazing bodies are _always_ trouble.

She made me _crazy_. I mean, I had obviously hoped for the best when I grabbed her from behind and pressed her hard against me, but I had no idea she could just let go like that. To cast aside all the bullshit she's been through and just enjoy the moment. That's why I wanted to finger fuck her until she came (okay, that wasn't the _only_ reason…). She needed a release, a moment of unconsciousness to forget all the pain, all the brokenness. And I wanted to be the one who gave it to her. Even though I've told her a million times, I wondered if she truly knew that I would never hurt her like that. I was "her sunshine" (as she liked to call me) and I would do anything to make her feel good.

"_Mmm, Jake… _baby c'mon_… _so_ wolfy_"

I laughed softly as I opened my eyes and stole a glance over to a sound-asleep Bella, who was muttering a string of incomprehensible words and making little snoring noises. _God, I loved her_. She was _perfect_.

And I would never _ever_ forget the way her hands felt as they worked me up to the brink. Just remembering her tiny fingers clenched around my package was enough to send an achy feeling towards my lower stomach. God, I loved a girl who could take charge. I could tell she was pretty nervous last night, but even still, when she made the decision to just let go and open up like a naughty little vixen, it was hard for me to imagine her as being inexperienced. She was a natural sex goddess in my books. Edward had treated her like a fragile little child, as if she would shatter at the slightest touch, but I always saw her for the insanely sexy and powerful woman that she is. He had handled her much too gently, but I knew she liked it rough.

Her pussy was so wet and it felt _incredible_ as my dick slid in and out. I knew she was a virgin (and hell, I was too), so I tried to take it easy on her, in case it was too painful. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Bella in any way. (Well, I guess that's not _entirely_ true, since I really wanted nothing more than to fuck the shit out of her, but I figured that feeling counts in a "hurts-so-good" kind of way...) So, when she gave me to go-ahead to ramp it up a bit, I just started driving my cock as hard as I could into her. She was so _tight_. And it felt _so fucking good_. But the very best part was knowing that she was getting off from it too.

_Oh fuck, I'm hard._ I quickly opened my eyes to see that a large tent shape had formed out of the thin bed sheet at the area where my junk was. I shifted to lie on my side when I felt Bella stirring next to me. I know she was definitely into my dick last night, but I figured that waking up to it towering over her would be enough to scare anyone. After a few moments of tossing and turning, she finally rolled over towards me and focused her newly awakened eyes on my face.

"Jake! _Hi..._" she said with a sleepy smile.

_God_, I thought, _how can someone look so gorgeous just seconds after waking up?_

"Hey Bells," I replied with a soft grin. Momentarily disoriented, she eventually focused her attention on my bare chest and then on her own bare skin. She looked at me with a goofy expression.

"We're _naked_," she said and then burst out laughing.

_Damn, I love this girl so much_. I couldn't contain my own laughter as her giggles got louder and more uncontrollable as she thought more and more about it.

"Yep," I said with a look of phony awkwardness, "_completely_ naked." She burst into hysterics and I couldn't resist grabbing her giggling body and pulling it towards me. "What's so funny about _that_, Bells? Huh?"

"_Nothing_," she said sheepishly. I loved how her eyes twinkled and how cute the corner of her mouth looked when she suddenly got shy. "Oh my gosh," she continued, "I just can't believe what we did last night!" She looked at me with trepidation.

"Well, start believing it, girl! That shit went _down_…"

She squealed quietly and I smiled at her shyness.

"No!" she exclaimed, mortified. "Don't think about it! Just forget everything I said or did, well, _during_ it! It's so embarrassing…"

_Bella, I love you, but you are an idiot._

"Are you freakin' _kidding me_?" I questioned her. "You were hotter than anything I've ever imagined in my life! I can't even describe how god damn _sexy_ you were!"

She threw her head underneath the sheet in embarrassment and then gasped loudly and quickly re-emerged with a look of complete shock on her face.

_Oh fuck_, I thought, _she saw my massive hard on._

"Er, shit," I chuckled nervously, not sure how she would react to the surprise. "Sorry, Bells, but I can't help it. I've been thinking about you all morning."

She playfully slapped me on the arm and cried out "_Jake!_" in horror.

"_What?!_" I laughed out loud when I detected a tiny smile emerging on her mortified face. "I'm not allowed to re-live the most incredible night of my life in explicitly vivid details, especially when the main star of all the action is lying naked in bed with me? _Yeah right!_"

"_Fine_. I guess it's okay," she grinned as she slowly wrapped one of her creamy thighs around my waist.

"It better be…" I muttered and went in for a kiss.

_Damn, this girl was sexy._ I was expecting a light peck, but instead, her lips sucked hard at mine as she dipped her tongue slightly into my mouth. _Oh fuck, Bella,_ I thought humourously, _you're not helping the tent situation here._ I was rock hard. I needed to get off.

She pulled herself into my body, wrapping her leg around my waist even tighter than before. Her tiny hands clutched at my chest and then fastened themselves around my neck, her lips sucking hard at my mouth the whole time. We needed to lose the bed sheet that separated our naked bodies, immediately. My animal instincts took over and with one swift tug, the barrier was gone and her soft skin was against mine. Without hesitation, I reached up and grabbed one of her amazing tits and massaged it with my hand. Her hard nipples were driving me _insane_, rubbing up against my chest.

And then, I felt the excruciatingly warm wetness from her pussy against my stomach as she rubbed her body up against me. It took every fibre of my being to stop myself from cumming all over her right then and there. _ C'mon dude_, I recited in my head, _you gotta last longer than this…_

I knew anything I said at this moment would be completely incoherent (let's just say it gets a little bit hard to think clearly when you're in bed with a gorgeous naked woman and your dick's about to explode), but I risked sounding like a complete moron to let her know what exactly I wanted.

"_Bella_… let's fuck."

_Wow, way to sound like a complete asshole, idiot…_

But I could feel her smile as she kissed me and let a soft moan escape into my mouth. Maybe the idea didn't sound so far-fetched after all…

"_Jacob Black_," she said in a sexy rasp, "you just can't get enough of me, can you?"

That half-smile of hers really excited me. She was such a little tease, and I loved every fucking second of it.

"Nope," I grinned, "you shouldn't have let things between us get this far. I think I'm addicted now."

"Me too…" she purred and then grinded her naked body up against me like a cat in heat. _Oh yeah, she wanted it._

"Well, you know what they say…" I glanced into her big brown eyes, sparkling in the sunlight.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"Once you go 'Black,' you never go back…"

She rolled her eyes and then burst out laughing. _God, I was too corny for my own good sometimes._

"I can't _believe_ you just said that…" she giggled and then buried her head into my chest, which made me laugh too.

"Come here, _you_…" I wrapped my arms around her, clutching at her lower back, and pulled her into an even bigger bear hug. I was horny as fuck, but I was also in love. An enormous sigh of happiness and contentment rushed out of me as I kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Bella."

Those words would never get old to me. This love was forever. Not a love that fades with time, or a love that exists only on the surface. And especially not a love that runs away when the going gets tough. No, my love for Bella would last an eternity and I would wait that long for her to say that she loved me back.

She smiled widely from ear to ear when I said those words, and before I knew it her mouth was on mine, kissing me like the world was ending. When she finally broke away, there was hesitation in her eyes, like she was hiding something from me.

"Jake…I…I…" she cast her head downwards, searching.

"Yeah?" I encouraged her. _I know you love me too, Bella. I just wish you would say it…_ But I knew she wouldn't. Not today.

She brought her head back up to meet mine, her eyes alive with a fiery blaze.

"I want to pick up where we left off…" She grinded her naked body into mine once again.

I couldn't resist her, even if I wanted to. If today wasn't the day for an 'I love you,' then this was definitely the next best thing. Her lips crashed against mine, sending a rush of pleasure through me like nothing else. I held her tight as her hands ran all over my body, torturing me. This stranger in my bed was a 'get-down-and-dirty' version of my Bella, and she was my new best friend. I moaned deeply into her mouth as she slid her body down mine until her wetness brushed up against my dick. She closed her thighs around my junk and grinded her hips, sliding my throbbing cock back and forth against her dripping wet pussy. _Last longer, last longer_, I recited.

She was tormenting me. I was so freakin close to entering her, but she prevented me from doing it. _This girl will be the end of me_, I thought to myself as her tongue pushed its way into my mouth, imitating penetration. _Last longer, last longer…_

"_Bella_…" I groaned in agony. "_Please_… I can't take it… let me fuck you like crazy before I explode."

Her sparkling eyes met mine and she smirked at my sexual appetite.

_Well, what did you expect, dude… you practically just begged her to fuck you. Like a dog would._ But I didn't care how pathetic I sounded. I needed it.

"Jake," she moaned, "you don't know how bad I want this right now. But the truth is, I'm still _really_ sore and achy from last night…"

My stomach plummeted. _Rejected._ A million questions and doubts flooded my mind:

Maybe Bella didn't want to have sex with me again._ Did she not feel the same amazingness that I had?_

Maybe she was clueing me in as to how much pain I caused her._ Did I accidentally hurt her? Was I too rough?_

Maybe she thought this was just a one-time deal to relieve some tension._ Was that the only time I'll ever get to make love to her?_

I was freaking out on the inside, but I tried to stay cool.

"Bella, I hope you don't take this as an asshole move, but I really need to take a cold shower or something before I, well, _lose it_… if you know what I mean."

She smiled and nodded as she pulled her body slightly away from me and propped herself up on her elbow. As much as it killed me to get up out of this bed and leave her naked and turned on, I had to get out of there before I erupted all over the place. A horny teenage guy can only handle so much…

I rolled over away from Bella and was about to sit up when I felt a tiny hand grab my shoulder. She was holding me back.

"_Whoa_," she said, "_not so fast_…" And then her body was against me, her amazing tits pressed up against my back and her hips and legs curving into mine. _She_ was spooning _me_, and it felt _fan-freakin-tastic_.

She continued in a sexy low voice, "You didn't really think I was just going to let you run off all hot and heavy, did you?"

Her lips were at my ear, her warm breath humming against my neck. I had no idea what she had in store for me, but I could tell from her raspy voice and the way her body rubbed against my back that this was going to be a million times better than a cold shower.

My eyes closed, soaking in every touch, feeling her soft skin. Her lips moved seductively across my back and shoulders, kissing slowly and deliberately. _God, she is so sexy._ I wanted to kiss her so badly, to wrap her up tight in my arms, but when I tried to roll back over to face her, she stopped me, holding me in place as she worked her magic from behind.

I shivered with pleasure as her hand crept around my body and ran all over my abdomen. There was an ache deep down in my stomach that had everything to do with how close her hand was getting to my goods. Whatever she planned on doing, I was up for it.

After several more moments of agony, her hand slid lower until she found my member and grasped it firmly in her tiny hand. My breathing rattled in and out as she gripped my cock tightly. It was so incredibly sexy, knowing that she had all the power and control; that she was gripping my cock like it was some sort of stick shift. I laughed to myself, _Bella would be amused by my motor vehicle analogy_. And then she said something that rocked my world.

"_Mmm Jake_… you are so fucking big. And rock hard. I just love _this_…"

She started stroking my dick as she said the words. The wetness that she had lubed me up with earlier amplified every single sensation that she caused. I loved bad Bella. _Naughty_ Bella. The Bella who let me have my way with her. Who screamed for me when she came. Who just told me that she _loved_ my big, hard cock._ Are you there God? It's me, Jacob Black. And I think I'm in fucking heaven._

She amped up her stroking motion and settled into a fast-paced yet steady rhythm with her hand. Every time her fingers slid over the head of my dick, the animal inside me roared with even more force and intensity. My body shuddered and shook at her touch; writhing and moaning at the invisible girl whose hand was pumping my dick from behind; the girl who was unreachable, untouchable, unkissable. Breathless grunts were escaping from my throat as she jacked me off faster and faster, harder, _harder_, until I couldn't take it anymore and my cock throbbed with the oncoming release.

"_Bella_," I hissed through clenched teeth, "_I'm gonna fucking cum_…"

And I did. My release exploded from me with the force of a fucking volcano. Bella bit down on my shoulder, moaning loudly as the hot liquid spewed onto my bed sheet and I remember thinking that it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard in my life.

As my orgasm finally started to lose its intensity, I rolled over onto my back and was greeted with a long deep kiss from the most amazing girl in the world.

"I hope that was better than a cold shower," she said with a smirk.

She knew how insanely turned-on she made me and how awesome she was at getting me off. And rightfully so. _How could anyone not love a chick with this much confidence?_ She was amazing. Beautiful, amazing, hilarious, down-to-earth, brilliant, confident, perfect, sexy, incredible, Bella. I loved her so much. _I just wish she loved me back, too…_

"_Definitely_," I smiled the biggest smile I could muster up as I gazed into her sparkly brown eyes. "On a scale of one to ten? _Eleventy billion_."

She smiled with satisfaction and I couldn't resist pulling her into a crushing bear hug. I laughed out loud, in disbelief.

"Jeez Bells," I said, "just when I thought it was impossible for you to be even _sexier_, you have to go and blow my freakin mind like that…"

She threw her head back and giggled ferociously. _And just when I thought it was impossible to love you any more than I already do…_

"I love you so much, Bells." My words flooded uncontrollably from me once again.

"I know…" she smiled softly.

For a second, I was worried that my constant professions of infatuation were starting to bother her. _Seriously dude_, I thought, _man up and stop being such a sap. You're grossing her out!_

"Sorry," I breathed, looking away, "I know it's probably really annoying to keep hearing that. But just know that I'm not saying it with any expectations or pressure or anything… it's just what I feel…"

_Even though hearing that you loved me back would make me the happiest guy in the world. And I'll wait. As long as it takes…_

"No," she said, looking at me and squeezing my hand she was holding, "I like it. It's…nice to hear."

My heart nearly skipped a beat. Bella had never said anything like that before. Not to me, at least. She was running her fingers along the palm of my hand, looking at my love lines, I guess.

"Too bad I'm so achy and sore…" she said absentmindedly and then glanced upwards into my eyes.

I chuckled for a second and then took a long hard look up and down her gorgeous body.

"Yeah… too bad…" I said distractedly as I felt myself begin to get hard again. She was too delicious to resist. I continued, "Do you think you'll be too sore… later tonight?"

"I _hope_ not…" she said with a sexy grin. "Because I think I need a little bit more Jacob Black…"

_Dear Penthouse…_

* * *

A few hours of cuddling and making out later, I had hopped in and out of the shower and was in the process of fixing a late lunch (peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, my specialty) for me and Bells. She was in the middle of her own shower when a call from the front door let me know that my dad and Rachel had returned back from Seattle.

"Jacob, we're home!" Billy shouted.

Sure enough, my sister had her ankle in a cast and was leaning on a pair of crutches; all a result of the fall she took while running around in a drunken stupor.

"And why do _you_ look so happy, little brother?" Rachel eyed me mischievously as she hobbled towards me and Billy veered into the living room to put his suitcase down. At that moment, Bella emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, her long hair dripping wet. She was _gorgeous_.

"Oh," Rachel said as she eyed Bella and then laughed, "I see…"

I flashed her a warning look as Billy re-entered the front hallway. I respected my dad (and Bella's dad, for that matter) way too much to risk letting slip what me, and the girl who he trusted me to look after, had been up to while he was gone.

Bella, who had obviously been unaware that my folks had returned, scampered quickly into my bedroom, narrowly avoiding being seen by Billy. My dad loved her immensely, but I had a feeling that seeing her half-naked and dripping wet in my bedroom might start raising alarm bells in his old-fashioned mind. He would probably disown me as his son if he ever found out the kinds of nasty things I fantasized about doing with the police chief's daughter.

With my half-naked best friend safely out of sight, Billy approached and clapped me hard on the shoulder.

"I know I don't have to ask, but you _did_ take good care of Bella, didn't you son?"

I smirked to myself. _Oh, I took care of her alright. More than you'll ever know…_

"Yup, no problem Dad. We had a big bonfire with the guys and a few of Bella's friends from Forks. Really low-key."

Billy nodded and then headed down the hallway and into his bedroom. I felt weird lying to my dad about such a life-changing experience as sex, but it was worth it to keep the memory of what Bella and I had private for just a little while longer. Well, private minus my nosy older sister's suspicions.

She raised one eyebrow at me and then shook her head. "Oh Jakey…" she teased. "I suppose you think you're all mature and worldly now, do ya?"

"Shut up, Rachel," I said with sincerity, but I couldn't help the slight smile that broke out across my face. _Jeez,_ I thought, _is it possible that I'm as bad of a liar as Bella?_

Speaking of, my girly soon emerged from the bedroom, fully clothed and towel drying her hair. Her eyes lit up when she spotted the peanut butter and jelly sandwich I made for her sitting on the counter.

"I'm _starving_!" She cried out and grabbed it hungrily.

"Burn a lot of calories last night?" Rachel teased her, out of earshot of my dad, and then she slapped me playfully across the back of the head. But I was too happy to care about my stupid sister's jokes, because the most beautiful and amazing girl in the world had been all mine, if only for one incredible night.

After last night, I didn't understand how people could possibly have sex without feeling some sort of emotional attachment. But maybe that's because I had been head over heels in love with this girl for what felt like a lifetime. Nevertheless, it was this feeling, the notion that having sex was really about making love with a person, that gave me a sliver of hope that she might actually feel something towards me that was deeper than friendship. I just couldn't picture her as the type of girl who would just fuck a guy for kicks and then never think about him again. Then again, Bella had surprised me many times in the past with her mysterious ways, so who's to say that she didn't just think of it as a one night stand to lose her virginity.

I shook my head, trying to clear it of any possibility that Bella had just used me for practice, and turned towards her. She was hilarious, gobbling up her sandwich faster than I had ever seen her eat before.

I laughed out loud. "Jeez Bells, you look like me…" She stopped, mid-chew with her cheeks puffed out with food, and burst out laughing. "It's almost frightening…" I continued teasing as she stumbled around with laughter.

"Shhut oop, Akcob!" she managed to mumble through a mouthful of sticky peanut butter.

_It was moments like these that made me fall even harder for Bella Swan._

* * *

As the afternoon drew on, I wanted nothing more than to spend every possible second I could with Bella, which is why my stomach sank when my dad informed me that he had invited the Clearwaters over for the evening.

_Great_, I grumbled to myself, _an entire night of Leah throwing diabolical stares at me…ugh._

"Maybe it won't be so bad…" Bella said hopefully, but when she caught my sceptical glare, she continued with, "You're right, it's going to suck…"

Sue, Leah, and Seth arrived around six o' clock, greeted with warm hugs from my hobbling sister. After Sue and my dad had retreated into the kitchen, Leah and Rachel, who were quite good friends, started up the chatter.

"So, Rachel," asked Leah, "what brings you home from college?"

"Well, you know, I gotta keep a close eye on _these two_," she nodded and grinned in me and Bella's direction. "You just can't trust to leave them alone together!"

Leah's death stare zoned in on me.

"Oh, _really?_" she said in a foul drawl.

_Jesus, Rachel_, I cursed inside my head, _don't you realize how much shit this is going to cause me later?_ I knew Leah, and she wasn't one to let news like this slide under the radar.

Once Bella and I had headed into the living room, we exchanged frustrated eye rolls. This was going to be a long night…

* * *

After a half hour of chitchat with the Clearwaters in the living room, Bella started to feel a little chilly in her tank top, so I offered to go grab a sweater for her. As I finished rooting through my drawers for my smallest and cosiest sweater, I turned to exit my bedroom door but I found it blocked. Leah was standing there, her vicious eyes burning into me.

"So," she hissed, "was she good?"

"Leah, what the fuck are you talking about?" I spat back angrily. It was no mystery what she was referring to, but I didn't feel like an interrogation.

"I'm talking about _Bella_, babe. _Bella Swan_? The girl you fucked last night?"

"Leah, back off. It's none of your business."

"Anything that could put the pack in jeopardy is my business, Jake. You think it's all fun and games now, but what happens when her little bloodsucker of a soul-mate comes back and she casts you aside like dirt?"

Her words hit me like a freight train, even though this thought had been on my mind ever since Bella showed up in my garage, cold and broken, all those months ago. Despite the fact that Leah had a definite point, I made sure I didn't let my insecurities come flooding out.

"Fuck off, Leah. You're just being an interfering bitch…"

"No, Jake. You're putting the pack at risk. When golden boy Edward Cullen returns to collect his little princess who knows what kind of depression-motivated frenzy you'll fall into. We can't afford to lose one of the strongest members of the pack, not when there are vamps living in the next town!"

I knew she was bullshitting me. The Cullens were harmless to us. She didn't care if the pack was down one wolf, she was just jealous of my relationship with Bella.

"So," she continued, glaring at me with daggers in her eyes, "tell me… Was she a good lay? Did she scream out your name when you fucked her? If you're going to go risking the fate of the entire pack then I just need to know that she's worth it. That she's _good_."

My hands curled into tight fists at my sides.

"Bella… is worth more to me than you'll ever know, Leah." I was shaking with anger. _How dare she talk about Bella like that in front of me?_ "Now, I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight before I do something I'll regret."

Her ice cold glare sent shockwaves of anger and frustration through my core. _You can't hit her,_ an annoying voice taunted in my head. Of course I would never hit a girl, but at this moment Leah was certainly asking for _something_.

"Whoa, easy there tiger," she said in a sickeningly sweet purr, but with a foul glint of anger in her eyes. "I'm just looking out for my brothers, people you seem to have forgotten about these last few months. It's too bad though, you probably could have used some advice from Paul or Jared…"

When I didn't ask what she meant by that and just ignored her, she continued on anyway.

"I mean," she droned, "it was your first time, last night. I'm sure you would have benefited from some tips from some _real_ men. I hope Bella wasn't _too_ disappointed. I'm sure the girl can fake a decent orgasm though. Let me guess, she was all, '_Oh… Jake. Baby, that feels so good…_'"

My jaw clenched tightly as Leah inched closer to me, her stupid mimicking voice in my ear, bringing all of my insecurities to the surface.

"Or," she continued, "was it, '_Mmm, Jacob… fuck me harder…_' Ha, I'll bet she just couldn't _wait_ for it to be over with. Everybody knows that virgins are lousy in bed, no matter how hard they try…"

_Dumb fucking bitch._

There were so many repulsive and hurtful things running through my head, but I couldn't bring myself to take a swing back at her. Maybe it's because I suddenly felt a new emotion towards Leah: _pity_. I pitied her and the way she was trying to take the most spectacular night of my life away from me. I looked at her once more, in her pathetic desperation, and then turned around and walked away without a word. _It sucks taking the high road_, I thought miserably as I headed back towards the living room.

"I just hope you've gotten better at kissing since last year…" she called after me.

_Stupid-bitch-pathetic-bitter-__whore__--_ But I kept my mouth shut.

* * *

Two hours later I had finally started to cool off from my encounter with Leah. Bella didn't even have to ask to know what the source of my anger had been, and I'm almost glad she didn't so that I wouldn't have to remind myself all of the stupid shit that hormonal she-devil said to me. But despite the fact that I was finally calming down, I would never forget what had happened. As far as I was concerned, Leah wasn't one of my "brothers" anymore.

As the evening was coming to a close and the sun was hanging dangerously close to the horizon, Billy arrived home from the nearest general store with a rented movie and some snacks.

"Hey mom," Seth asked, "if we're going to be watching a movie then do you mind if I head outside for a quick run around the woods first? I feel like I need to stretch my legs a bit."

I knew what he meant. Transforming into a wolf so often had its disadvantages, including not being able to sit still for too many hours on end without some sort of release of pent up energy.

"Sure, son," Sue called to us as she followed my dad into the kitchen. "Why don't you take Leah and Jake with you?"

"No, that's okay," I butted in, "I'm feeling okay here thanks."

"Come on, Jake," Leah whined. "Don't you want to come for a run with us before the movie starts? Let off some tension?"

Being inside Leah's head for the past few months meant I had her all figured out. I knew for a fact that the only reason she wanted to go romping around in wolf form was so that she would have a clear view into my mind. She was dying to know what had happened between Bella and I last night, and I had absolutely no intention to grant her that wish.

In fact, I was going to avoid phasing at all for as long as humanly possible. I wanted to have the memory of Bella and I making love to myself for as long as I could. It was too perfect, too incredible to have Embry or Paul ruin it with images of their own or Quil prodding my memory for every last detail. I knew I couldn't stay human forever, but I might be able to last a few days, at best. _Sigh, the most intimate moment of my life will suddenly become like a live-action porno flick, starring yours truly and the little sex kitten from Forks, Bella Swan._

I growled inside my head, thinking about the guys picturing Bella this way, like some common horny teenage girl who wanted nothing more in life than to be fucked all night. I really hated those guys for that. For not seeing what I saw in her. For not knowing what an amazing and incredible person Bella was on the inside. For not recognizing her as a strong, sexy, intelligent woman. _Besides_, I thought nastily to myself, _I'm the only one who's allowed to think of her as a sex-crazed horny chick who needed a good fuck. And only every now and then…_

"No offense, Leah," I said with a slight edge, "but the last thing I want to do right now is leave this spot. But feel free to go by yourself. You're always welcome to just _go away_…"

She flashed the middle finger at me and sank into her chair, looking as sour as ever. Right now, I didn't fucking care that she had feelings for me and how much it hurt for her to see me cuddled up with Bells, because as far as I was concerned, she had crossed the line _way_ too many times with me to be treated with any sort of politeness.

After the two of them had returned from a quick run through the forest, everyone congregated inside living room with popcorn and other snacks.

"So, Billy, what movie did you get?" Bella asked.

"It's called _The Company of Wolves_," he laughed. "I figured it was appropriate."

Bella smiled and looked at me. My heart melted a little bit every time I saw that smile.

And I'm sure the movie was a fantastic choice, but I won't lie: it was likely that I would spend the entire duration of the film fantasizing about where and when me and Bella's next love making session would be.

"Gotta have the full theatrical experience…" Seth commented as he flicked off the overhead lights and the room went dark. As Billy popped in the movie, our tiny TV screen lit up and cast a soft light around the room.

"Yeah," I said, chuckling and pointing at the small screen, "fifteen inches doesn't exactly give you the full fledged experience."

"That's what she said!" Seth muttered and Bella and I burst out laughing.

As everyone got settled in and the movie started playing, I cuddled Bella as close to me as I could manage without it looking too suspicious. I have no doubt that my dad would make me switch places with Seth if he got the impression that I was trying to be sneaky with my extremely gorgeous best friend. The nice thing was, us two had claimed the entire couch for ourselves, which was situated back farther than the rest of the living room furniture, just far enough so that we didn't feel like watchful eyes would be glued to us all night. I eventually focused my attention on the TV.

_Okay, ten minutes in. This movie might actually be sort of okay. Lots of wolves running around. Nice. Oh shit, somebody died already? This might be better than I was expecting. Bella's hand is on my leg. Ooh, nice action shot there, and the effects aren't baaa- … Wait..._

I glanced downward. Sure enough, Bella had her hand resting on my thigh. _What was it doing there?_ I thought to myself even though I already knew the answer. _I know, driving me crazy._

Didn't she know how insanely horny I was? Didn't she know how much sheer torture she was inflicting upon me right now as we sat in this room full of people; people who might have an objection to me ripping her clothes off and taking her roughly on this very couch?

And then her fingers slid up and down, tracing agonizingly slow across my inner thigh. _Jesus…_ I mumbled to myself as my mind shifted to the image of Bella's tiny hand inching its way up until it grabbed a firm hold on my cock. I wanted it so badly that the tension building inside me felt as though it had the force to rip my body in half. To avoid causing a potentially embarrassing scene, I desperately honed my attention on the TV, willing my brain to focus on anything but Bella's flirtatious gesture.

_Okay, watch the movie, Jake. Focus on the wolves. That black one looks kind of like Sam…_

But my brain was relentless, shouting at me: _sexsexsexsexsexsex._

And then, in another unexpected move, Bella took one of my hands in hers and brought it up to her face. She leaned her head against my shoulder so that she would be partially blocked from view of the others. She toyed with my fingers for a minute and then slowly pushed one of my fingertips into her mouth, wrapping it with her deliciously warm and wet lips and nibbling with her teeth. _Jesus Christ_… I swore as my eyes closed and rolled back in my head. She was giving my fingers head. _This girl is so fucking hot…_

I sat in silence and agony as she worked her magic, sliding her slippery tongue around the tip and sucking to create pressure. I couldn't take it any longer. Bella was horny too and I wanted to fuck the shit out of her. _Now_.

I quickly slid my finger from out of Bella's mouth and leapt up from the couch, hurrying to stand behind it to disguise the massive bulge that had formed in my shorts.

"Um, Dad? I-I…ah…" My body had acted faster than my head, and I stood there awkwardly struggling to come up with some sort of excuse to get me and Bells out of there. I had no idea what to say. All I needed was some sort of diversion…

"Um, I just remembered…I totally forgot my wallet down at the beach yesterday. I think I'd better go look for it now, before it gets too dark, otherwise I'll be worrying about it for the rest of the night…"

Billy glanced suspiciously at me for a moment and then turned back to the screen.

"Oh, okay sure, son," he replied, to my relief.

"Hey Jake, mind if I come?" Bella spoke up, sounding as innocent as ever. "I think I might know where you left it…"

After making sure she was subtle enough not to call attention to the fact that she was coming too, she threw me a sexy wink. _Damn, she deserves the Academy Award for this performance…_

"Sure, sure," I responded in kind, shrugging off her request like it was no big deal. Meanwhile, my body craved to take her roughly in the back of her pick-up.

I grabbed the keys to Bella's truck as she got up from the couch and we headed out the front door with no hesitation whatsoever. Walking briskly, but as casually as two insanely horny teenagers could manage, across the lawn, I climbed into the driver's seat and roared her truck to life. As quick as she hopped inside the passenger's side door I was stepping down on the gas, speeding off down the road as fast as a 1950s Chevy would go.

"Jeez, Bells," I finally spoke up over the thunder of the overworked engine, "you usually suck at lying. You must _really_ be horny if you can pull off an act like you did back there…"

"You have no idea…" she responded with intensity. She wanted it as badly as me. That much was obvious.

You could cut the sexual tension in the air with a knife as we sped down the winding road through La Push, past First Beach and towards Forks. _Almost there, almost there…_

"Where are we going?" Bella demanded impatiently as she rubbed her hand across my inner thigh, driving me _insane_.

"Your house. Now."

* * *

_And hundreds of miles away a shadowy figure glided silently towards the small town of Forks, burdened with an undead promise to reclaim the love he had once renounced…_

_

* * *

_

**_Thank you all so much for continuing to read and review Moonfire, especially during the long hiatus before this latest chapter. Unfortunately, the final two chapters will take a few weeks to put up because I haven't started writing them yet (but I do have outlines). I hope you will be as patient as you have been already and keep reading! I love you all so much and all of your wonderful reviews make me very happy :)_**

_**Love wolfgirl.**  
_


	8. Rear Window

**Chapter 8: Rear Window**

**BPOV**

_Come on… C'mon babe, don't let me down now. Or I'll never, ever forgive you…_

I was talking to my truck. Closing my eyes tightly I pleaded with the old Chevy to last just a few minutes longer. It had never been pushed to its limits before now as Jacob urged the truck forward; gears grinding, pedal to the floor.

My heart was pounding, my legs shaking, my breath quickening... and we hadn't even arrived at my house yet. It was the anticipation that sent shivers down my spine; the thought that in mere moments Jacob's long muscular body would be on top of mine making passionate, unadulterated love to me.

Another chill. My mind raced and stomach churned with excitement as I thought about last night. _Me and Jake_. His eyes locked onto mine as he entered me for the first time. Our chests gasping in tandem at the sensation. _The most perfect moment_. I smiled and closed my eyes, reliving the memory: my first time had been with my best friend; with Jacob Black. And for that, I was grateful. There was nobody else; no one who could have even come close to making me feel that way as I gave myself over completely. _Not even Edward_, I thought. It was Jacob who I was meant to spend that special moment with, and I knew that for '_sure, sure_.'

I glanced over at him in the driver's seat, his gaze focused on the road up ahead. Sensing my glance, he turned his head for a moment and his eyes caught mine. He flashed me that sexy half-smile and then turned his attention back to the road.

"Jeez Bells, don't look at me like that…" he said with a smile.

His remark threw me off. "What? Why?"

He grinned again, glancing over at me for a split second. _God damn, that smile was so sexy._ It was enough to send my heart pounding.

"Because," he replied, staring at the road ahead, "I need to concentrate on not getting us killed before we have sex… and I can't do that if you are looking at me like that!"

I smiled. I wasn't going to make this any easier for him.

"I don't know _what_ you are talking about…" I said in the coyest voice I could manage. He threw his head back, smiling and trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you _so_ know what I'm talking about," he chuckled, stealing another glance over at me. "That _look_, the one that I can't resist… The one that makes me _crazy_."

Suddenly, I got an idea. A _bad_ idea. A _naughty_ idea.

"Fine. I won't look at you anymore," I said as I slowly crept along the seat until I was kneeling beside him. I put my hand on his leg, stroking it up and down as I let my lips graze along his neck and jawline. He let out a subtle moan as my tongue glided sensually along the sensitive area beneath his ear. And then, I was kissing him; kissing his neck, his throat, his shoulders.

After a few moments he let out a restrained chuckle, "Jeez Bella, are you trying to get us killed? You're too damn _sexy_…"

He had no idea.

I gave him one final bite on his bottom lip, being careful not to obstruct his vision, and then slid my hands down his chest, and lower. I unbuttoned his jeans, sliding the zipper down ever-so-slowly as he shifted nervously in his seat. I could tell what he was thinking (_'Oh. My. God.'_) as I reached into his jeans and grabbed his hard member, liberating it from his boxer shorts. I still couldn't believe how comfortable I was with Jake, and sex. But it was a great feeling. As I maintained a firm grip on his enormous package, I looked into his eyes and smiled. He had his lips pressed together in restraint, but I could sense a tiny smile forming at the corners of his mouth.

"What?" I flirtatiously asked him. "What are you thinking about?"

He shook his head, refusing to answer or look at me. _This is fun_, I giggled to myself. It was really incredible how I could tantalize him in this way.

"_Tell me_," I gently demanded as I massaged the head of his cock in my hand.

He drew in a deep breath, obviously willing his brain to concentrate on his driving. I definitely wasn't making it very easy…

"W-well," he stammered, "I-I'm thinking about _many_ things. One, about how badly I want to hear you moan as I fuck you. Two, how your hand is on my…well, _you know_. Three, how we're going to die in a fiery car crash. Four…"

But I never found out the fourth thing because at that moment, I lowered my head into his lap and dipped the head of his member inside my mouth.

"_Jesus Christ_," he muttered incomprehensibly, fighting to keep his driving under control as the waves of pleasure slowly rolled over his body.

I knew it was dangerous, but I knew we had just reached the town limits of Forks and that the speed limit drastically decreased in town. So, I kept going. I could feel his enormous biceps and abs bulging as he clenched the steering wheel with both hands. The truck swerved only slightly when I hummed and moaned with him in my mouth. I chuckled, _He must have more control of his body than he thinks…_

It was seconds later when I felt the truck take a sharp right hand turn, a signal that we had turned down my street. My tongue gave one final swirl as I released his member and then tucked it back into his boxers. I slid back to the passenger's side of the seat as we took another right turn into my deserted driveway. No Charlie, no interruptions, just me and Jacob. _Just the way I like it._ I was about to hop out of the passenger's side when I felt a warm hand grab my arm.

"C'mere you…" Jake muttered as his strong arms pulled me up onto his lap so I was straddling his hips. He lovingly ran his fingers through my hair, brushing the strays away from my face as he did.

He gazed deep into my eyes, "God, I love you so much…"

I melted. Planting a long deep kiss on his succulent lips, I could feel us both smiling. _My sunshine…_

At last, he pulled away and smirked, "And I hope you realize that as soon as we get inside I'm repaying you _double_ for what you just did…"

* * *

No sooner than my fumbling hands unlocked the creaky front door, we had our hands all over each other. Amidst our frantic kisses we headed blindly up to my bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind us. By the time Jake slammed me down on the bed, I was wearing nothing but his baggy boxer shorts (folded down more than a few times…). I watched him with excited nervousness as he pulled his tight, black T-shirt up over his head and cast it to the floor. He sighed deeply as he looked at me, lying there on the bed, half-naked. I suddenly felt _really_ self-conscious, especially as I stared at his perfectly sculpted chest and cringed at my skinny pale body in comparison.

"What is it?" I asked tentatively, hoping he wasn't reconsidered our trek to Forks.

His head dropped to the floor for a moment and then he looked up at me.

"You really want to know?"

I inhaled deeply, bracing myself, "Yes."

"It's just that…" He shook his head in disbelief and then smiled. "You make me _happy_. Like, _all the time_… I mean, how _rare _is that? And, gawd, you are just _so incredibly beautiful_ that I can't even believe that this is happening right now…"

I sat up in bed and grabbed his hand, pulling him down on top of me. Jacob was the only person who could say those sorts of things to me, and have me believe them. I knew that he truly loved me and really _did_ think I was beautiful. And _that_ was one of the zillion reasons why I loved him too…

"Jake," I said as I wrenched my lips away from his and giggled, "You can save your poetic musings for later… But right now, make love to me…"

He smiled and got that cute twinkle in his eye, the one that had the 'Jacob Black Approval' stamp all over it. As we kissed, I moaned as his hand massaged my breasts. _He is so freakin hot._ His kisses turned more forceful as he hungrily devoured my words of longing. Then, without warning, his mouth descended down to my neck, biting gently and sucking. As he kissed down further towards my exposed chest he murmured,

"Bella, honey, I wanna make love to you_ so bad_. But, you just gotta wait a _little_…_bit_…_longer_…" He hungrily took my erect nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking ravenously.

His lips descended: down to my stomach, and _further_. It was _insanely hot_ to watch him growing more animalistic by the second. And he was about to go where no man had gone before. I gazed down anxiously at him as he slipped the boxers off (leaving me _completely_ bare) and slowly spread my legs apart. I suddenly felt a little self-conscious (I _was_ in a pretty compromising position, what with my legs spread-eagled and all…), so I closed my eyes tightly and threw my head back, waiting for him say something… _anything_. And then his head lowered.

"Jake!" I cried out in embarrassment and threw my hands up to cover my face (which was blushing like _crazy_) as he began kissing around my inner thighs. He laughed softly at my nervousness and continued kissing.

"Bella," he murmured into my thigh, "you are the _sexiest _person I have ever seen. Now _relax_ and let me eat you out…"

I was holding my breath, fuelling the raging jitters. But the butterflies flew away the moment a low moan was followed by the feeling of Jacob's hot and wet tongue plunge against my crevice, sucking and licking me _all over_ as his lips and teeth nibbled around my slit. The feeling was _ecstasy_; his mouth moving sensuously around my lips and ridges, encompassing every groove, kissing me all over.

"_Damn_, Bella, you taste _good_…"

Jacob's hot breath and the vibrations from his mouth caused another surge of liquid to flow from my centre. His mouth moved upwards, and enclosed around my swollen clit, flicking it with the tip of his tongue and gently grazing his teeth over it. My body heaved and convulsed for him. Each suck was mercilessly erotic. Then, he descended away from my clit only to land his tongue around my crevice. As he tantalizingly circled around the opening, I bucked my hips towards his face, urging him onwards, _inwards_. He grabbed my legs and propped them up over his strong shoulders and used his free thumbs to firmly stroke my clit as his tongue circled. I cried out with unexpected pleasure and my body jolted forward. I couldn't take it any longer.

"_Jake_..." I pleaded mercilessly, "_Please, babe, do it… I need y-_"

And, right on cue, he plunged his silky tongue into my crevice and I screamed.

"_Jacob Black!_" I shrieked, digging my hands into the mattress and pushing my body slightly up off the bed. It was so erotic, the way his tongue thrusted deeper and deeper into me, like he was ravenously making out with my pussy.

My legs began to shake violently as his tongue explored the inside of me, winding and twisting and licking. Then, it hit me. Waves of pleasure cascaded over my body. My hips thrust madly into him; my legs lay quivering on his shoulders. It was my most intense orgasm yet, and I couldn't control myself any longer. Pleasure was washing over me, but I wanted _more_. I wanted an _explosion_ of pleasure.

"Jake… I need you, _all of you_, inside me… _now_."

Reluctantly, he wrenched his mouth away from my slit and moved his massive body back on top of me. He smiled widely, amused at my level of horniness, and then raised his eyebrow.

"Just say you want it and I will _fuck you_ like crazy…" No hesitation necessary. I grabbed his hair and pulled his head down, so that my lips were at his ear, whispering,

"_Fuck me, _Jake… _Fuck me hard_."

The way I dug my nails deep into his strong back (_he can heal himself in no time, I'm sure…_) seemed to urge him forward. He liked it _rough_, and his gruff and commanding voice send shockwaves between my legs.

"Sorry for making you wait," he muttered lowly. "I just couldn't resist... you taste so _good_." He licked his lips, relishing my aftertaste, and then our eyes locked and we were both swept away by the moment. A sudden electricity between us pulled our bodies together. Lifting my lower back up slightly off the bed, he quickly positioned himself and then firmly guided his cock into my crevice, for the second time in our lives.

"_Ahh…_" We both let out moans of satisfaction and release. Our bodies fit together so _easily_, so _perfectly_. It was only a matter of seconds before we had established a pleasurable rhythm. As his cock pumped me slowly, yet deeply, he found my lips once again. Kissing Jacob as we made love was indescribable. All I know was that _ecstasy_ didn't even come _close_ to covering it.

After a few minutes of agonizing pleasure he lifted me up off the bed so I was straddling on top of his body, riding him as my erect nipples stroked against his chest and neck. I felt powerful, _sexual_. It was time I amped up this love-making sesh to crazy-out-of-control-animal-sex.

_Giddy-up…_

**JPOV**

She was riding me hard, grinding her hips so my package swirled around inside her gloriously tight wet pussy. _Jesus Christ_ it felt good. _She_ felt good. My sweet innocent Bells had become a bonafide sex kitten overnight.

_This is the second best day of my life_, I grinned to myself. Losing our virginities to each other obviously couldn't be topped, but tonight was _different_. Tonight, we would unleash ourselves. We would go _crazy_ on each other...

I grabbed Bella's hips, slowing her rhythm slightly, but bringing her down on me as deep as possible. She grinded her hips in a way so that her clit rubbed up against my lower abdomen as she rode up and down. I absolutely _loved_ the fact that she was hungry to get off…_again_.

"_Oh God… Oh God…_"

It was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. Bella, moaning like crazy as her body started to tremble, her legs shaking uncontrollably, so much so that I grabbed her waist even tighter, raising and lowering her onto me faster and faster as she lost herself in the pleasure. The tensing and releasing of her pussy around my cock had nearly sent me over the edge, but I held it together because there was one more thing I wanted to try…

I lifted Bells up off of me and flipped her face down on the bed on all fours. I grabbed her hips and pulled them back towards me, into position.

"Is this okay?" I breathlessly asked. I would never want to do anything that Bella was uncomfortable with, but every inch of my body was praying for her approval.

"Definitely," she grinned as she threw me a sexy look over her shoulder. That was all the encouragement I needed. I guided myself into her and she arched her back in response. It was the most awesome thing in the world, taking Bells from behind. It was just so _hot_, so _animal_. _Just the way I like it…_

I was close to exploding, pumping in and out of Bells faster and harder as she moaned along with me.

"_Fuck_…" I stuttered, losing control quickly. Every image and sensation threatened to send me over the edge: Bella's slender back, glistening with sweat; her long hair, a complete hot mess and clinging to her body; her amazing tits, bouncing like crazy as I drilled her over and over. I was about to lose it…

And then it hit me like a punch in the gut. A putrid smell that filled my nostrils. A scent I hadn't sensed in more than a year…

_Bloodsucker._

There was a vampire… somewhere. Somewhere _close_.

I wrenched my attention away from fucking Bella from behind for a split-second (_extremely_ difficult) and flashed my head to the bedroom window.

There was somebody there… _watching_.

_Edward Fucking Cullen._

I blinked and he was gone. But I knew what I saw, and _smelled_.

_Filthy bloodsucker_… I cursed under my breath, as a million questions ran through my mind. _What the fuck was he doing here? Is he back to see Bella? Does he realize how much pain she has been in for the past year?_

In a strange way, I almost wish he would have stayed at the window a bit longer and watched as his delicate, breakable girl took it _hard_ from his oldest enemy. A few more seconds of that murderous look on his face from seeing Bella on all fours would have been the most perfect revenge.

I closed my eyes for a moment or two; I had to control the seething anger that was coursing through my veins before I lost control. Transforming would be _beyond_ terrible if it happened at this moment, no elaboration necessary. Instead, I focused my thoughts back on Bella, on how much I loved her and how perfect it felt _making_ love to her. _She's the one_, I smiled as I grabbed her and gently flipped her over onto her back so I could feel her lips on mine once again.

_I love you forever…_

* * *

_**Hours later…**_

"Billy is going to _kill_ you for not coming home…"

I smiled, "Worth it."

Even if Billy grounded me for life there was no _way_ anybody could stop me from seeing Bella.

"Well, since we're being bad, do you have a cigarette?" she asked as she snuggled up beside me under the blankets, still flush from our hours of crazed animal sex.

The question took me aback. "Bells… you don't smoke…"

She smiled that familiar killer smile of hers. "I know… but isn't that what they do in the movies? They have a cigarette after a raucous night of love-making…"

I chuckled, "Yeah, but this ain't the movies, honey. This is _reality_."

"Yeah, _some_ reality!" she laughed sarcastically. "Vampire, wolves… what's next? I mean, I feel like I fell into one of those big books of fairy-tales or something…"

"Sure, sure," I sniggered, stroking my fingers through her hair. "Well, I'd call you my fairy-tale princess, but I'm pretty sure you'd punch me in the face… or… at least _try_…"

"Jeez, you think you know _everything_ about me, don't you, Jacob Black…"

"Yeah, right!" I retorted, "Bella Swan, you are a mystery wrapped in an enigma. I _wish _I had you all figured out…"

As we lied there in each others arms, my conscience began to eat away at me. One of the things Bella respected most about me was my brutal honesty. I glanced over at the bedroom window. It was empty, deserted. But, as I stared, I knew I had to tell her what I saw. Tell her the_ truth._ Even if I wasn't 100% sure how she would react to the news.

"Erm… Bella?"

She turned towards me and started running her fingers through my hair.

"Yeah, Jake?" she smiled.

I took one long hard look into those deep-brown eyes, the ones I loved so much, and my stomach plummeted. Something told me, something deep down, that I was about to break this girl's heart. _And maybe my own too..._

"Earlier… when we were… _you know_… I-I saw something."

She giggled, obviously thinking this was some sort of joke, "What the hell are you talking about, crazy?"

I drew in another breathe, willing her to take me seriously and hoping for nothing to come of it.

"At…at the window."

Her brow furrowed slightly, "What? Jake…"

_Please Bells, don't leave me_.

"Edward. It was Edward Cullen."

* * *

_**Thanks again to all my amazing fans who keep Moonfire alive... I know there has been a sizable time gap between the previous two chapters, but I really hope you stuck with Bella and Jacob and that you enjoy the new chapter. I love you all and your amazing reviews!**_

_**Stay tuned for the final chapter. Hopefully it'll be posted quicker than this last chapter was (trust me...), so I'll try to work twice as hard to get it up for you all as soon as I humanly can :)**_

_**Love always, wolfgirl.  
**_


	9. Every Dog Has Its Day

**Chapter 9: Every Dog Has Its Day**

**BPOV**

I was running as fast as I could. Everything a blur. All my brain could compute was: _Edward is here. Edward is here._ And I was going to find him.

The first ray of sunlight was rising over the horizon as I ran breathlessly up the driveway to the Cullen residence, slamming the door to my truck and leaving it behind. My thoughts were consumed, _all-encompassed_, by the presence of Edward. I could _feel_ him in the air; that familiar heavy pressure in my chest filling me as if the past year hadn't existed.

Except… it _had_. I mean, despite all of the grief and depression, it had really turned out to be the best year of my life.

Because of…_ him…_

I slowed my run to a walk and inhaled a deep breath, replaying the past year in my head: building motorbikes with Jake, going to the movies with Jake, walking along the beach with Jake, _kissing_ Jake…

"Bella?" A musical sound chimed from up ahead. There was no mistaking _that_ voice.

I opened my eyes. He was standing ten feet in front of me, with his golden eyes, his perfectly-tousled hair, his porcelain skin and brilliant white teeth glimmering as he smiled. _He was even more beautiful than I had remembered_.

"Edward…" I whispered, knowing full well that he could hear me.

All of a sudden, as if they were detached from my body, my legs started moving, _walking_, towards him; his scent drawing me in. Then I was running again, into his outstretched arms. I had forgotten how hard he was, his body like a rock against mine as we embraced tightly. I breathed him in, the smell of his skin, his _breath_ as he released his gentle hold around me so that our faces were almost touching.

"Bella," he breathed with a smile, "I've missed you…"

I didn't know what to say. There was _too much_ to say. Everything had suddenly become so much more complicated. _Hadn't it?_

I gazed into his golden eyes. They were so beautiful they were almost… _mesmerizing_. My body took over. I felt my eyes closing and my lips moving towards his, slightly-parting. The next thing I knew our mouths had connected and we were kissing. The kiss was familiar, slow and careful, but what was _different_ was the knot I felt in my stomach as my lips moved against his. Something was… _off_.

As we slowly pulled away from each other, Edward smiled as his eyes locked onto mine.

"Bella," he started as his smile faded, "it is quite apparent that I have a lot of explaining to do. I only hope…_beg_… that you give me a chance to tell you my version of what happened. I know I don't deserve it, but all I can do is ask…"

I stood in front of him, the most perfect creature in existence, completely stunned. It all felt like a dream; a dream that I had been desperately wishing for for the past year: that Edward would come back. It was as if I were in some sort of trance, an alternate reality, where my body and my mind were two separate entities and the voice that was speaking was not my own.

"Sure, sure," was all I could say.

Edward's grimace crept back into a stunning smile as he carefully grabbed my hand, pulling me gently up towards the house. And so I walked, because it's what he wanted me to do.

I heard a soft chuckle from Edward. "Bella, may I ask what you were doing just now, in the driveway?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, when I found you, you were just sort of _standing there_ in the driveway with your eyes closed… and you were _smiling_. It was rather curious to me… Won't you tell me what you were thinking?"

I knew _exactly_ what I had been thinking about.

But then, with three words, I broke my own heart.

"It was nothing."

* * *

**JPOV**

_"Jacob, please understand, I have to see him. I have to go…"_

Emptiness. It's funny how so few words can render you numb.

I lay still in Bella's tiny bed, the first few beams of sunlight peeking through the window. It had all been a blur. A dream. _A nightmare._ Bella's face turning to stone when I told her Edward was back. Her grabbing any form of clothing that was nearest to her and bolting from the room without so much as a look back. Running away. Back to her own fairy-tale prince…

_Leah was right_, I sighed miserably. It was the lowest moment of my life. And the worst part was, I honestly didn't see it coming. I _actually_ thought that she cared about me more than him…

_Stupid._

I felt like crawling into a hole and dying. Anything would be better than this. Better than the feeling of complete abandonment by the one you love more than anything in the world. The one who was too important, too precious to lose to anyone else…

_So why are you letting her go?_ A voice nagged in my head.

I answered hopelessly, _I'm not letting her go… it's her choice. I can't force her to love me…_

_You idiot… you know that she loves you. And you know that he's not good for her. Now, all you can do is help her realize it…_

My eyes snapped open. It was my only chance. My only hope—that Bella would somehow realize the truth. That she belonged with me, not him.

I sat up in bed, ripped off the covers and ran downstairs, grabbing my scattered clothes and throwing them on as I went. I slammed the front door behind me and was only slightly disheartened when I noticed Bella's truck missing from the driveway. I knew it had to be parked at the Cullens'. And I knew there was only one other way for me to get there.

_Run._

* * *

**BPOV**

"Won't you come inside, Bella?" Edward asked in his sugary soothing tone.

I stared up at the front door to the Cullen residence with trepidation. Suddenly, it didn't seem like I belonged here anymore. What once had been my second home was now strangely foreign to me.

"Um, Edward," I said timidly, "if you don't mind I'd prefer if we stayed out here and talked. If that's okay…"

Edward smiled his usual smile and then motioned for me to sit down on the front steps. He soon followed.

"So," he sighed deeply, "I would like to explain myself, with your permission of course… Why I left…"

I simply nodded. There were no words.

He sighed again, obviously pained in his thoughts. And then he began.

"Bella, the reason I left was because I loved you _so much_. _Too much_. And I was so deathly afraid of hurting you, of _losing control_ with you, that I thought removing myself from your life would be the best way to keep you _safe_. To keep you _alive_." He softly sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I didn't realize how much of a mistake I had made until I was already so far gone…"

The concept sounded absurd to me. _He left because he loved me too much?!_ I didn't believe it. I wanted to scream at him, to cause him pain just as he had me all those months ago.

Edward, sensing my miscomprehension, reiterated, "I only did it to protect you. Not because I didn't love you anymore… I was _afraid_."

I didn't understand his excuses. _Who the hell does that? Leaves the person they love in order to protect them? And just because they were afraid?_

And then the answer to those questions hit me like a bolt of lightning: _I do_.

_I leave the person that I love most out of fear._ That night when Jacob and I kissed, I ran away from him, recklessly into the forest, because I was afraid. Afraid of loving someone new. Afraid of losing my best friend. Afraid of _feeling_ again…

All of a sudden I felt an icy cold finger under my chin, lifting my head up so my eyes met his. Edward's eyes were like liquid topaz, drawing me in; so beautiful that I couldn't look away.

He was dazzling me.

_Well, maybe I do understand why he left…_

And then he chimed in his musical voice, "Bella, you still love me, don't you?"

I felt devoid of oxygen. Like when you hold your breath for too long and your brain gets foggy. He was like a hypnotist.

Suffocating me.

…I remembered feeling much _lighter_ with…

And then a familiar voice,

"Hey… _Cullen_."

I broke my transfixed gaze from Edward's golden eyes and snapped my head in the direction of the driveway.

_Jacob._

He was standing twenty feet away with his fists clenched at his sides. A comforting and familiar warmth spread through my chest when I saw him; when Edward removed his hand from my skin. I wanted to smile, but I was so afraid that my personal sun had had enough of my betrayal. I didn't think I could bear it if he didn't smile back…

Suddenly, Edward was on his feet and facing Jacob head-on. Within a matter of seconds, the tension in the air had escalated to an insurmountable level.

"_Jacob Black_," Edward murmured through clenched teeth. "Might I ask why you are standing in my driveway?"

I waited with baited breath. And then he spoke.

"You know why I'm here. To settle this once and for all. You see, _Edward_, I love Bella more than anything else in the world and I'm not going to sit around while you trick her into forgiving you; while you draw her in with your stupid mind games. She deserves better—better that somebody who throws her love away. Better than _you_."

As Jacob said those words, the look on Edward's face was _murderous_. I sat frozen on the steps, immobilized by fear.

"I don't want to fight you, Jacob," Edward growled, "but if killing you is what _you_ think proves to Bella who cares more for her, then I'd be happy to oblige."

My heart was beating out of my chest. I wasn't going to lose _him_… not now. Fighting the numb feeling in my legs, I leapt to my feet and started to walk towards the radiating warmth, but stopped short as I passed the cold one… my feet seemingly frozen to the ground. Up until this moment, I had never fully realized the strange and powerful effect Edward had on me. He was a vampire, and hence skilful at … _controlling humans_.

Seeing me pause, as if bolted to the earth, sent Jake into a furious tirade.

"You obviously don't know Bella very well, you _stupid leech_," he spat. "Killing each other won't prove _shit_. The only fucking reason I want to rip you to shreds right now is for all of the pain and suffering you've put this girl through with your stupid _bullshit_. You don't _love_ her, you love the _idea_ of her. You love her _blood_. It _sings_ to you. '_La Tue Cantante_' … isn't that what you call it?"

Edward's lips pressed into a hard line. He had never looked more like he was made of stone.

Jake continued, sensing Edward's anger,

"Yeah, she told me all about how her blood drives you _insane_ with thirst. You call that _love_? I call that _obsession_."

Stalemate. The two were equally seething with rage as they stared each other down. When he finally spoke, Edward's voice was steady but his eyes were black with fury.

"Jacob, I love Bella more than you'll ever understand. Now, I advise that you transform _now_ so that we may end this pitiful feud. Vampire versus werewolf…"

Without hesitation, and sensing my escalating fear, Jacob marched up towards Edward and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me behind him so I was sheltered. Jacob stared into Edward's black eyes with a glare equally as murderous.

"If you think I'm going to transform into a werewolf and fight you with Bella so close by, then I don't think you consider her safety to be very important. And I know Bella, stubborn as she is, won't want to go off anywhere while we do this, so…" Jake sighed painfully, "I'll fight you as human if that's what it takes to protect her."

I gasped, my heart stopping. "Jake, _no_…"

A hauntingly high-pitched laugh escaped from Edward's lips. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Ha! It's a wonder such a smart girl like Bella could possibly be friends with somebody so utterly _foolish_," he cackled.

Jake paused and then a triumphant smirk slowly crept across his face. He taunted Edward, pushing him to the brink.

"…You think we're _friends_?"

"Jake, _don't_-" I pleaded. But he continued in a deliberately drawn-out voice,

"You _actually _think that Bella and I are _just friends_?"

I sensed that Edward had reached the limit of his restraint and was about to erupt with fury. The terrifying image that had too often haunted my nightmares—a vampire losing control—was _much_ more horrific in the flesh.

"_No!_" Edward hissed and the blood in my veins stopped pumping. He was indescribably angry, and it was the most heart-stopping, hideous moment I have ever experienced.

He continued, fuming, "_I know what's been going on between the two of you. I saw you last night through the window, ravaging her like she was some common, worthless animal! You insufferable half-breed, how DARE you treat her that way?!_"

I had never heard Edward lash out like this before. It was sickening to my weak stomach. Jacob, on the other hand, seemed to feed off of Edward's rage as he edged him on:

"That was _making love_ you filthy bloodsucker, ever heard of it? Although the positions have probably changed a bit since the middle ages…"

In a movement so fast it was undetectable to the eye, Edward's unbreakable hand was on Jacob's throat, choking the life out of him.

I had to do something. Something _desperate_. Something that would be believable enough to save the love of my life from eminent death.

_It would be my most Oscar-worthy performance ever._

I stepped out from behind Jacob.

"Edward," I said calmly, knowing he would hear me, and listen, amidst the chaos.

Edward reluctantly released his grip, allowing Jacob to wrench himself away and catch his breath. He decided to stay at what he thought was a safe distance from Edward, with both watchful eyes on me at all times. But, I knew that when comparing vampire versus human speed, there _was_ no such thing as a safe distance.

I continued on with my ruse, trying to calm Edward to the point where I might be able to reason with him, and in the meantime, breaking my best friend's heart. And my own.

_Action._

"Edward, listen," I sighed, "I have to tell you the truth… and I just hope that you can forgive me for what I'm about to say. I confess…I _did_ lose my virginity to Jake, two nights ago, and then we had sex again last night. But that was _it_. We only did it twice. And it didn't mean anything. It was _just_ sex."

"Bella…" Jake protested quietly, defeated.

"Jake," I continued, looking at the ground and desperately trying to hold back tears. "It's true. I told you from the beginning not to read into all of the stuff we did, that it meant more for you than it did for me…"

Edward's eyes were still black as coal, but I could feel him calming slightly. Jacob, on the other hand, was fighting for me... one last time.

"No… _no_, Bella…" he said firmly, adamantly, although I could see the devastation in his eyes. "You… and I… we _belong_ together. We're _right_. And you _know_ it! Y-you're my _best friend_!"

"Let her finish explaining," Edward uttered, a hint of reason in his voice, but still a threat.

I couldn't look at Jacob any longer, it was too heart-wrenching. But I knew I had to continue on with my act. I could bear him hating me, if it meant that his life would be spared from being ripped to pieces by the world's most dangerous predator.

"Edward… you have to understand," I continued sadly. "Jake's been there for me every single day of this entire year. I almost feel like I _owed_ it to him. And I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't wait for you to be my first, but I just needed his help to relieve some of the _tension_, okay?"

Jacob was infuriated. "Bella, you have _got_ to be kidding me. Is that all I am to you?! A shoulder to cry on and a _good fuck_?!!"

Even in my performance, hearing Jacob's devastation caused my true feelings to emerge for a split-second, and I accidentally cried out, "_No, Jake_! Of course not!!"

I gasped as Edward's body twitched slightly, reacting to my cry for Jacob. He was still dangerous. And I was _so close_ to bringing him back to sanity, and protecting Jake, that I immediately suppressed my feelings. Painstakingly, I locked my eyes onto Jacob's one more time, willing him to see my deception; to recognize my desperate attempt.

But he was too bludgeoned, too _bruised_, to see _my_ truth… even though he had known it all along.

"Bella," he uttered, "you can't just stand there and tell me that this past year didn't mean anything to you. That all those days you asked me to be with you meant _nothing_. That when we _made love_ it didn't mean something. _I love you, Bella._ And I know you love me too. Why can't you _fucking_ understand that?"

He turned and stormed off into the dark forest. _Maybe forever…_

And I stood there. Shattered.

_Applause. Bow. Curtain._

* * *

**JPOV**

_I felt nothing. Even the wind rippling through my fur, a sensation that I loved, was unfeeling. I couldn't hear the thud of my paws against the earth. All the trees were greyish blurs._

_I didn't know where I was running to, but I eventually ended up at my house. Wolf instincts I guess._

I transformed back to my human-self in the backyard and then marched into the house. It would be a quick visit. To say goodbye.

I saw my Dad seated at the kitchen table, reading his paper. He looked up when he saw me come in, relief washing over his face.

"_Jacob_…" he sighed, "where the hell have you been? I've been worrying about you and Bella all night…"

"Dad—" I interrupted him urgently. "I have to go."

It destroyed me to say it, to tell my father that this might be the last time I see him…

He stared at me in silence for a few moments, sensing both my turmoil and my numbness. _Let me go in peace, Dad. I can't stay._

He never blinked once,

"Okay, son. I love you."

I marched over to him and gave him the biggest hug of my life. I wished I could feel it…

Then, without looking back, I stormed out of the kitchen and towards the back door, passing by Leah, who had stayed overnight with Rachel. Unbeknownst to me, she had witnessed the exchange between me and my Dad.

"Bye Jacob Black," she called quietly after me; understanding.

_And then I was bounding through the forest. Once again, an unfeeling wolf, leaving my humanity behind._

* * *

**BPOV**

What felt like hours later, I was running, _again_. But this time it was down the driveway, away from the Cullen house. I hopped into my truck and revved the engine. Doing a quick U-turn, I slammed down on the gas pedal and drove out of Forks. I was headed for La Push.

As I drove I replayed the lengthy conversation I had with Edward. After Jacob ran off, it was easy to bring Edward back down to an approachable level. Once his eyes turned to that liquid honey colour once again, I started into my gentle explanation about my feelings for Jacob. I told him that I loved Jake, more than anything. And although Edward's heart was broken, he loved me enough to want me to be happy, even if it was with someone else. It was the real Edward; the Edward that I had once cared about. That I _still_ loved, but not the same way that I loved Jacob. There was no comparison anymore, a realization that had dawned on me just yesterday, after we had made love for the first time; but a feeling I had known deep-down, ever since the first time we hung-out at our spot: the tree stump on La Push beach.

It was a devastating moment, saying goodbye to Edward, my first love. He told me he and his family were leaving Forks for good, so that Jacob would be free to live as fully human once again. He suggested that this was the only solution that would prevent Jacob from potentially imprinting on somebody else. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me, and I would forever remember Edward Cullen as the one who made that sacrifice for me and Jacob.

_I just hope it's not too late._

* * *

**JPOV**

…………………………

I stopped my run through nothingness at the edge of the cliff, my paws less than a foot from the drop. It was almost unsettling to be there, looking out over the big blue endless nothing; knowing that I was alone.

_Alone_.

Knowing that it might not feel so bad to just…slip off the edge.

_No_, I said firmly in my head. That was not an option. Even if Bella didn't love me, I couldn't bear to put her through any more trauma. She had had enough for a lifetime.

So I sat on that edge, waiting for nothing and wondering where to go from here...

**BPOV**

"What do you mean Jacob's not here!?" I pleaded with Billy as I stood helplessly on the Blacks' front steps, massive teardrops already forming in my eyes.

Billy's features were heavy, _burdened_.

"Bella, I'm so sorry… _he's gone_."

My heart stopped; my body numb. _He's gone_. That familiar high-pitched sound was ringing in my ears; loss of oxygen.

_He's gone._

The last sound I heard was a the slam of a nearby screen door.

* * *

**JPOV**

It usually sucks being a wolf. Everything is more instinctual, rather than emotional. You really miss those human feelings of love and happiness.

But not today. Today, I consider animalism a blessing, because I don't have to bear the terrible human burdens: rejection, betrayal, devastation, unrequited love. Today, I was thankful for my curse.

I heard a distant thumping on the forest floor: _paws_. Then, a voice followed.

_What to do… what to do…_

A familiar voice.

_Fuck, what am I going to say?_ the voice murmured.

_Leah?_ I asked, communicating through my thoughts.

_Yep, it's me. You should phase, now._ Leah responded calmly. I had no idea what she was doing there. Rubbing it in, I assumed.

_No, I'm not phasing._ I replyed sadly._ I don't want to be human. It's too fucking hard._

_What the hell, Jake… So, you're planning to stay a wolf until your little heart mends itself? Jesus Christ, that's really pathetic,_ she mocked.

I couldn't take her ridicule right now, I was too vulnerable.

_Leah_, I urged, _please… I can't do this right now. I'm begging you to leave me alone just this once…_

She suddenly turned soft, her tough exterior falling away as she became vulnerable too.

_Jake, I can't leave you alone. You know how I feel about you… You can hear it in my thoughts all the time. That my harshness towards you is just to make it all easier…_

I sighed deeply. I _did_ know. How Leah has had feelings for me for as long as I could remember. And of course I felt sympathetic… I knew how she felt.

_Leah, listen…_ I said softly. _I know how it feels to love someone with all your heart and them not to want you back, trust me. And I really do respect your feelings and, of course, you're one of my 'brothers,' but, I'm so, so, sorry... I just can't help my own feelings towards Bella. I will never stop loving her for as long as my stupid wasted wolf-heart lives on. She's the one, even though she'll never pick me…_

Leah sighed and looked at me with genuine eyes, _You're wrong, Jacob._

I sensed something hidden in her voice. _What do you mean?_ She continued,

_You're wrong about Bella not picking you…_

My stomach felt like it leapt up into my throat. It was a good feeling, albeit premature. I kept silent but motioned for Leah to continue.

_I just came from your house, and Bella was there, searching frantically for you. She was afraid that you were gone for good. She was crying in Billy's arms when I dashed out the back door to find you. _

I held my breath and waited for the final confirmation.

_She chose you, Jake. Edward's gone._

It was as if all the colour had flooded back into the world. Bella came after me. She chose me…

_Leah, if this is a trick, I swear…_ I said frantically, but she cut me off.

_No, Jacob, I care about you too much to go that far. I heard Bella telling your Dad that she pretended to cast you aside as a ploy to calm Edward down and keep him from killing the person that she truly loves… you._

It was finally happening. The stars were lining up. Bella truly loved me; enough to send away the guy she's been yearning after for two years.

I had to get back to her.

_Leah, _I said with complete sincerity, _thank you. You don't understand how much it means to me that you would come tell me this, especially considering your own feelings. I owe you for the rest of my life._

She smiled, _Okay, Jake. It's just nice to see you happy. Now get out of here..._

And with that, I bolted as fast as I have ever run back through the forest, towards the only place I knew she'd be waiting.

* * *

_**Later...**_

_Jeez, why does it have to start pouring rain all of a sudden? Oh yeah, because it's the end of a love story, that's why._

My heart raced as my paws pounded across the forest floor, my instincts guiding me to my Bells. Time seemed to be running backwards, every second stretching out past the next. _C'mon, c'mon_, I chanted hurriedly, willing my legs to move faster. And then I finally saw it: the edge of the forest, the sandy beach, the raindrops rippling across the water …

… _and Bella._

**BPOV**

I couldn't think. I couldn't feel. The realization that Jacob was gone caused the gaping hole in my chest to rip violently open once again. I collapsed against the tree stump on the beach, the spot where Jacob and I had had our first real conversation. I had been crying non-stop for the past hour; ever since I pulled into Jake's driveway, knowing deep-down in the pit of my stomach that he wouldn't be there. And now, broken and alone, I huddled against the tree trunk, trying to hold onto the memory of us, and hoping that the rain wouldn't wash it away.

_He was gone._

I heard a soft rustle in the forest behind me. I hoped it was some sort of hungry wild animal; I doubt I would feel much if it ripped me to shreds… if I disappeared forever.

The rustling was getting closer. But I didn't care. I couldn't even bring myself to look up.

The noise was right behind me. All I could think was… _Jacob, Jacob, Jacob…_ I would die thinking of him. _Jacob... I love you._

And then I was wrenched to my feet by two large, warm hands. A familiar warmth, a sunshine. All of a sudden, his lips were on mine, kissing me with love and urgency. And I kissed him back…_hard_. Because I knew that kiss… those lips…

"_Bella_," he breathed as our lips broke apart.

"_Jake!_" I cried (literally). _It was him_. I stared up into those dark brown eyes as he held me close in a bone-crushing hug.

_He's here_…

After a very long and reassuring hug, we pulled away and he held my face in his hands.

"_I love you, Bella_," he said softly. It was finally time; the moment that would change everything.

"_I love you too, Jake_… I always have…"

And with that, he smiled and kissed me passionately once again, lifting me up into his arms. It was our most incredible kiss yet, because everything had finally fallen into place. _Me... and Jacob... together. __For good._

After several more minutes of passion, we sat down on the wet beach against our stump, Jacob cradling me in his lap. I wanted to make sure he knew the whole truth.

"Jacob," I hummed against his neck, where I was nuzzled, "I want you to know that Edward is gone. He left because I told him I loved you more than anything, and that I could never turn away from you ever again. I'm just _so sorry_ about deceiving you earlier… it was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I _had _to do it in order to protect you from Edward. I just hope you can forgive me…"

Jake smiled and squeezed me tight.

"Of course," he murmured softly and then kissed my forehead. "But did you seriously think that Edward could hurt me? Sheesh Bells, that's a little bit insulting…"

"Sorry," I laughed. _God, it was nice to have my Jacob back…_

"Bella," he asked sincerely, "why did you pick me?"

I looked up into his eyes and grazed his cheek with my thumb. "Because… it's _always_ been you, Jake. I just didn't realize it…"

"I love you, Bells."

"I love you too… with all of my heart."

He scooped me up into another enormous bear hug, and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. I felt him smile.

"Okay," he asked with a grin, "but why did you _really_ pick me…?"

I released my arms, looked him square in the eye, and smiled,

"Hmmm… because you look so darn _cute_ in those cut-off jean shorts…"

He smiled, "I _knew_ it…"

_And we kissed and held each other on the beach all night long, in the light of the moonfire…_

_

* * *

_

_**Thank you to all of my wonderful loyal fans who have inspired me to keep Moonfire alive. I hope you have enjoyed reading my story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I hope to someday be back with another story, but for now... thank you, thank you, THANK YOU. May your love of Jacob and Bella live on forever...**_

**_Love always, wolfgirl89._  
**


End file.
